


The Seamster and The Demon

by Susimau



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Hwa is whipped, Angel Office Worker Yeosang, Aphrodisiacs, Chaotic evil meets lawful good, Demon Hongjoong, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Crack, Hongjoong is the most evil demon you will ever see, Kid Fic, Kindergarten Teacher Yunho, M/M, Single Dad Park Seonghwa, Strangers to Lovers, This turned out more poly than I expected, Threesome - M/M/M, Wooyoung is Seonghwa's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 68,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susimau/pseuds/Susimau
Summary: Seonghwa had left Wooyoung out of his sight for a minute, maybe two. And the next time he turns, he has to discover that his beloved son had drawn an occult symbol accidentally as he played with chalk on the sidewalk.Now, there is a boy with two pairs of horns and leathery wings standing in front of Seonghwa, and he demands his tribute.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 793
Kudos: 575





	1. The Chalk Incident

Dear parents all over the world, have you ever truly regretted a gift you gave your beloved offspring?

Maybe you made the mistake of gifting them a recorder and a few music sheets of their favourite movie themes. Oh, the joy of furious neighbours that would forever keep you in their books of personal hatred for the sleepless nights your kids would grace them with as they became world superstars in their own orchestra.

Or perhaps, you presented them a single video game, and it became an obsession you wished they had never begun because their grades dropped at record speeds once they fell deeper into that rabbit hole.

Several gifts shouldn't ever be made for the sanity of yourself, your kid, and every other human being on Earth.

Seonghwa couldn't anticipate for the world of it how the eight pieces of drawing chalk he got for two dollars at the stationary store brought the best and the worst visitor he had ever allowed on his couch upon him. When purchasing the gift for Wooyoung, he had been pondering the places he could draw on, to tell him not to run off onto the streets, and the mess of dust the boy would have on his pants later.

But even if it was a lot to clean, Seonghwa didn't mind. He cleaned Wooyoung all the time anyway, so if he had to clean him once more or less in exchange for the boy having a fun time in their driveway with his chalks, then he would take that.

Seonghwa had expected flowers and cartoon characters underneath his car tires. The literal demon that appeared in his garden was entirely uncalled for.

After a long few hours of driving around town and getting all the groceries Seonghwa needed over the holiday, he had finally made it home that fateful day. He had picked up Wooyoung from kindergarten after his last visit at the thrift store to get a new pair of shoes for Wooyoung since the boy's feet grew quicker than bean sprouts. At the sight of the chalk on the back seat, Wooyoung had gleamed like a firefly in the night. His little hands had attempted to reach for it right then and there, but Seonghwa had promised him far more space to draw on once they got home.

All through the rest of their ride back, Wooyoung thrummed with energy. He tapped his little thick fingers on his thighs, at the door, and on his seat as he kept glancing at the bucket with chalk as if he had to check it was still there.

Seonghwa had never gotten chalk for Wooyoung before. But seeing his kid so excited about it had him relieved that the trick had worked. His son was too distracted with his extraordinary mission to guard the chalk all the way home that he forewent any nagging about Seonghwa driving too slow.

The moment the engine turned off and Seonghwa reached to unbuckle Wooyoung's seatbelt; the boy was off with a flash. Impressed, Seonghwa counted the dust particles he left behind. Before he had even gotten his key from the hole, Wooyoung already pulled at the back door impatiently. Quick, Seonghwa got out to help him with the weight of the heavy thing. Together, they managed to free the chalk bucket from its seatbelt and set it down on the ground.

Again, Wooyoung made little noises of exertion as if that would aid his clumsy fingers that pulled on the lid.

"Let me do it," Seonghwa offered with his hands outstretched. Huffing, Wooyoung showed him his cold shoulder.

"I can do it myself!" Once more, he scratched his blunt nails over the plastic. Seonghwa wondered if a part squirrel had sneaked somewhere in his son's DNA. He couldn't remember dating a squirrel.

He stood there for a moment longer, waiting. Then, Wooyoung threw the bucket around with a pout on his lips.

"It's a stupid bucket; it doesn't like me."

Seonghwa chuckled at him as he knelt down. He deftly undid the little safety tag and then pulled the top open with a 'fhump.' The lid found its place neatly next to the bucket.

"Good thing you guys don't have to become friends. Here, just take the chalk instead, it’s far nicer.”

At the single prompt, Wooyoung already snatched the first piece with his whole fist and ran off. Seonghwa called after him as he got up.

“Don’t run too far! You can’t see your artworks from your window if it’s on the other side of the city!”

Wooyoung giggled at his lame joke, but he found a place not too far from Seonghwa where he crouched and begun his masterpiece. The occasional patter of the chalk roughly meeting the cob stone lulled Seonghwa into a sense of security. For a moment, he left Wooyoung from his eyes to unload the car.

He had gotten a lot of stuff. Food for the both of them that included Wooyoung’s special honey chocolate cereal that made Seonghwa gag if he just looked at it; a little present for easter that was nothing more but a mug with a bunny in front that was filled with little chocolates; another bar of chocolate for Yunho, Wooyoung’s kindergarten teacher; a set of new brushes for San who had been complaining for weeks how his had frayed to every single one of his friends and now probably got about a hundred brushes for easter; and the shoes that Seonghwa neatly set into their shoe rack behind the door.

While he was busy going to and fro to the house to get all of his bags inside, Wooyoung cheerfully chatted with his imaginary friend as they drew what Seonghwa believed to be a classic house with a tree, and the sun in a corner. In front of the house were three people. Seonghwa himself with hair that was blindingly yellow on his oversized stick-figure head, Wooyoung with a big grin on his face, and on his hand, his imaginary friend.

Sometimes, Seonghwa worried why Wooyoung would have an adult as a friend his mind made up. When he had asked Yunho about it, the man had explained that most lonely children just made someone up to talk their loneliness away with. Usually, those people were either characters from the media the children consumed or fellow children.

However, Wooyoung’s imaginary friend was a grown man with dark hair. Whenever Seonghwa inquired about his appearance, Wooyoung cheerfully described what might as well be a robber that visited their home at night. No trails led to that, though, and Wooyoung assured Seonghwa that his friend - Yongguk, as he called him - helped him beat his fear of the monsters underneath his bed.

At first, Seonghwa had been dejected that it hadn’t been him who had aided his son with his fear. But in the end, he was glad as long as Wooyoung was fine. Yunho had promised him to keep an extra eye on Wooyoung, too, and he would notify Seonghwa immediately if his five-year-old hung out with scary-looking men.

Wooyoung explained the picture to his invisible friend quietly as he drew. Upon Yongguk’s suggestion, he also gave the house a chimney - something their home didn’t have, but Wooyoung had always dreamed of owning one. Large and horrid like a dangerous parasite, it stuck to the roof of the house.

In passing, Seonghwa commented how beautiful his birds were that were symbolised by the expressionistic letter m. Wooyoung flicked his hair back how he had seen it girls do on TV.

Wooyoung had always been interested in the arts. It might have been because many of Seonghwa’s hobbies and also work included working with his hands a lot, so maybe he passed it down to his son. While he wasn’t particularly artistic for his age, Wooyoung always had fun drawing. In times like these, he lost himself in his little fantasy world as he imagined anything he created at the moment and dove into that picture. Usually, it meant a bit of a breather for Seonghwa and no trouble for an hour or two.

However, he had just crawled halfway into his car to get the last bag that had sunken into a corner like a little heap of misery when a surprised squeal behind him had him jolt. The sudden movement had him hit his head on the roof of the car hard as he worriedly looked around to check on Wooyoung. He had heard no car approaching or people around. However, sometimes a dog strayed around these corners of the city and Wooyoung feared it a lot.

What he found was no car, and neither was it a dog. It was remotely human, but Seonghwa wouldn’t have dared to call it one. The creature he faced was unlike every human he had ever seen. It was but an imitation of what man was supposed to be, but it failed miserably in several aspects.

Seonghwa froze in fear at the first moment. The man - if he could be called that - that stood in front of Wooyoung was surrounded by a faint red glow that was the most unnatural thing Seonghwa had ever seen. It bent the light around him and sucked it in so that the closer to him it got, the more it paled and turned grey. As if that hadn’t been the most off thing about him, though, the person had characteristics straight from a fairy tale.

All his life, Seonghwa had never once believed in the existence of supernatural creatures. He liked the idea of fairies that tended to nature and made the flowers in his gardens bloom. He also didn’t doubt that some witches had actual spirituality connected to other worlds and powerful energies. But all those were little urban fantasies that he could support in their harmless character. Fantasy books counted to his favourites, and who as a child hadn’t dreamed of riding on the back of a dragon while their elven friends accompanied them?

This was no flower fairy, and neither was it a witch. Not even an elf. The most he looked like was a dragon.

Undeniably, the first thing that came to mind after reading many books and watching a good deal of bad horror movies was a different word, though.

 _Demon_.

The leathery wings on his back that were larger than the man himself and the two pairs of horns that grew from his forehead were the most Seonghwa could go by.

He only noticed that he had remained frozen in the back of his car and trembled with fear when Wooyoung made a noise. Awed, he stood up to stare at the man. With dark eyes, the creature glared down at Wooyoung as if he was ready to eat him. Then, ever so slowly, the demon extended his hand in Wooyoung’s direction.

Finally, his ability to move returned to Seonghwa. With his mind reeling about this probably being a prank, no matter how eerily real the man looked, he dashed from his place and towards his son. Before they could touch, Seonghwa snatched his son up in his arms and stumbled back. His heart beat in his throat.

Curious, Wooyoung twisted his little body to look at the demon. No fear crossed his features even when the winged man gave the hint of a smile. He had teeth. Many of them. They were sharp like little shark chompers in his mouth.

“Dad, he’s got wings! Isn’t that cool?”

With his face drained of any blood, Seonghwa stared at the man. A cold wind that had not been there a moment ago swished through his hair, and a bunch of clouds all too conveniently covered the sun.

Seonghwa would have liked to believe that this was all a prank so much. But with the way the man’s eyes glinted ominously in his delicate face full of pointy features, his heart doubted it.

“Who are you?”

A lopsided grin appeared on the man’s face. He rose one hand to point it straight at the pair, or rather, Wooyoung’s back. His clawed fingers that tinted black about halfway down the digits curled as if he beckoned them closer. Protective, Seonghwa wrapped his arm tighter around Wooyoung even when he made a protesting noise.

“The young master has summoned me. I have come to serve.”

Beyond confused and trembling like a rabbit that faced a hawk, Seonghwa held onto Wooyoung as if he was a lifeline.

“Don’t take him away from me! Please…”

The demon shook his head. Like mighty weapons, his horns followed the movement. Seonghwa could see where they connected to his head. No makeup would fool him like that.

The air reeked of fire and smoke. Paranoid, Seonghwa wanted to look around to check if something was burning, but he was too entranced by the appearance in front of him. He feared to wake up too soon.

“I am bound by my contract.” His hollow voice ghosted over Seonghwa’s skin creepily and left goosebumps in its wake. The wind angrily blew his hair into his face.

“C-contract?”

At that, the demon pointed downward. Slow, Seonghwa’s eyes trailed down his black-clad figure. His boots ended right on Wooyoung’s drawing that he had idly scribbled over. He had written the first few words he had learnt to spell already and drawn a flower right over his original picture. Nothing out of the ordinary.

“He summoned me. I will fulfil my contract and demand my price.”

“What is your price?”

Seonghwa was stupid for asking. Of course, if this were a real demon, he would have to reply something along the lines of ‘his soul’ or ‘his firstborn’ or something like that. He was foolish to dare question the man. Yet, he had no idea what else to do. No movie had prepared him for the reality of this situation.

“The price accumulates over the contract. Fear not; it is fair.”

Another cryptic answer.

Seonghwa swallowed heavily before he asked further.

“Then… What does your contract state to do?”

Now, the demon drew his eyebrows in. For a second, he looked scarily hostile. Defensive, Seonghwa took a step back to protect Wooyoung.

“I do not know that.”

“What?”

The demon nearly rolled his eyes at him. His thundering voice rose to rush at Seonghwa with another gust of wind.

“Your kid mumbled incomprehensively; I have no idea what he said!”

Heaving, the demon stared Seonghwa down. None of them knew what else to do than helplessly looking each other up and down.

Wooyoung, on the other hand, had no qualms.

“Hey, uncle, can I touch your wings?”

And that was the beginning of what Seonghwa described as the Chalk Incident.


	2. The Department of Demon Contracts

Seonghwa didn’t take his eyes off the demon when he sat down opposite him on the couch. The stranger had opted for a chair, and now he neatly dusted off the sleeves of the uncanny tie-dye shirt he wore by now. The coffee table between the two served as divination of the two sides, but Seonghwa still held onto Wooyoung as if he feared the demon might take him away.

The man had… shifted. Apparently, he had had a human form all the time and the moment that Seonghwa had hissed at him to get into the house because the neighbours had begun to stare at his front yard curiously, he had changed into that. Seonghwa hadn’t caught the moment of it, still busy smiling reassuringly at old man Kim opposite the street. The man had rubbed his eyes disbelievingly as he had stared after the man disappearing in the house, but he had passed on without further issues. Only then, Seonghwa had quickly closed his car and hurried inside to follow the demon.

The idea of being alone in a house with him had the fear bubble in Seonghwa’s chest. He doubted that the police was responsible for weird demons that appeared in people’s driveways after their kids played with chalk. If anything were to happen, Seonghwa would have no other choice but to practise violence with the help of a cooking pan. And if Seonghwa hated one thing, then it was the possibility of damaging his precious cooking pan.

The man he found neatly seated in his living room might have been a completely different person, however. Gone were the mighty horns and the giant wings. What stayed was a boy that nearly seemed small without the imposing characteristics. The light surrounded him as it normally would, and his colourful tie-dye shirt matched the piercings in his ears and his dark blue hair that he had tied into a messy ponytail. He looked nothing like the demon just seconds ago.

The demon had sweater paws.

Seonghwa needed an ice-cold shower and a good night’s sleep. If it weren’t for Wooyoung’s squirms in his arms as he wanted to run over and explore the other man, he would have played it off as a dream.

But now, they sat tensely opposite of each other, and Seonghwa suspiciously eyed the demon up and down. His visitor lazily leaned against his chair, looking close to bored as he played with his painted nails.

“I can imagine your confusion; you don’t look like a person who usually plays with dark magic. But fear not, the responsible department will send someone here soon. Since this is a popular misunderstanding, we can certainly nullify the contract. Wouldn’t be the first time one of my kind got summoned accidentally.”

Seonghwa blinked at him with big eyes. Was he supposed to believe that demons oftentimes infiltrated the humans casually? Despite his extensive knowledge of books and movies about the topic, Seonghwa could hardly find himself to adjust to that idea.

“What do you mean summoned on accident…” Still, Seonghwa’s questions were cautious. He expected the man to fall into a rage any time. Even if he hadn’t been a whole demon who had just crawled up from the depths of hell, then this man was still a stranger in his home who claimed to have a bond with his son.

“A distant cousin of mine once got summoned by some teenager who distributed the jam on her sandwich in just the way it took to summon him. The ways of the universe are full of wonders.”

Grumbling, Seonghwa adjusted Wooyoung when the boy nearly managed to slip off his lap. He protested with a yelp.

“Shouldn’t it be more difficult to summon you? I dare say that's something not every child should be able to do.”

The demon giggled amusedly. Seonghwa was glad to discover that his revolver dentitions had disappeared with his spectrum of unnecessary extras. They had made him the most nervous. A shark’s mouth full of teeth on a human skull was a sight he would have nightmares about for a long time.

“Oh no, not at all! Sometimes, all somebody wants from us is a prank or simple tasks. Demons like me who aren’t too powerful can be summoned easily and leave just as fast. Those with actual might are sealed well, worry not.”

Why was Seonghwa sitting in his living room and chatting with a literal demon? His mind reeled to catch up just how he had gotten in this situation.

In a gossiping mood, the demon crossed his long legs. His interested pose had Seonghwa nearly cry in hysteria about how human and natural it was. His mind was held on thin strings that were ready to snap and succumb him into madness any time.

“Now tell me about you guys, though! Sadly, I can’t fulfil whatever the little one was talking about, but maybe I can make it up to you! Hey, kid, what’s your name?”

Wooyoung wasn’t a shy boy. When prompted, he immediately became the most social chatterbox one could imagine. This time was no different. With a huff, he twisted in Seonghwa’s lap until he could at least turn and grin brightly at his newest demon friend. He accepted the cage that Seonghwa’s stiff arms had formed as he just waved cutely at the other man.

“I’m Wooyoung!”

“And how old are you, fledgeling?”

“I’ll be six soon! I’m basically an adult.” Proud, Wooyoung sank back against Seonghwa’s chest as if he was the boy’s throne to reign over. With a sigh, Seonghwa brushed him some of his overgrown black hair out of his forehead. At least the sight of Wooyoung and his behaviour was familiar to him.

Overjoyed, the demon clapped his hands. Seonghwa grew uncomfortable once more when he noticed that his fangs still were elongated, despite his shift. He looked less like a demon now, and more like the fairies that Seonghwa liked to imagine in urban fantasy. Not the good fairies, though. More like one of those who lured unsuspecting humans into their forests and mushroom rings and ate them there.

“Oho, then you are nearly as old as me!”

Intrigued, Wooyoung bent his body forwards. Seonghwa inwardly complained about his constant need to be near the demon. His fingers tightened around Wooyoung’s stomach.

“How old are you?” Wooyoung’s high-pitched voice carried no sense of fear or respect. Wary, Seonghwa oversaw their interaction in case the demon would flip on them.

“What is the biggest number you can imagine?”

“Five-hundred and twelve!”

That was their house number. Seonghwa saw where the connection came from. Wooyoung could count to two hundred, but when he had asked about their house number, he had been astonished to learn that it was even more significant than two hundred.

“That is how old I am!” With a grin of satisfaction, the demon sprawled out in his chair. Wooyoung regarded him with all the amazement in the world.

“You’re so old! You’re even older than my daddy!”

The demon directed his wry smirk at Seonghwa. His eyes were still unsettlingly dark, and Seonghwa suspected that might not change even with his shifts.

“How old is your daddy?”

Wooyoung had to count on his fingers for that. While he was busy, Seonghwa curiously looked up when he heard a car pull into their driveway. Was it time for the mail already?

When the bell rang through their house shrilly, Seonghwa ignored the relevant conversation he was interrupting. He stood up with Wooyoung still in his arm to hurry to the door. Wooyoung yelled his age over his shoulder so that the demon could do whatever with that information.

The person in front of the door wasn’t the mailman. Or any other person Seonghwa had ever seen before, for that matter. This stranger had no horns though when he politely bowed his head. He wore a beige suit that fit his blond locks and a briefcase as well as a gift bag in his hands.

“Hello, I’m Kang Yeosang from the Department of Demon Contracts in this district. We have been notified that somebody who lives here has signed a contract with one of the lovely inhabitants from hell. May I come in?”

Dumb, Seonghwa nodded at him.

“There is such a department?”

Yeosang let himself in with careful attention and kicked his shoes off in the designated area. Nothing like the demon who had just stomped in with his biker boots still on his feet.

“But yes, there is! It’s just very unlikely to hear from us if there are no demons involved. Worry not, I am part of the heavenly court, and I can make sure that you are accounted for fairly. I’m on your side.” With a wink, Yeosang passed Seonghwa to wander into the living room. On his way, he cooed at Wooyoung who made funny faces at him.

More disoriented than he had ever been, Seonghwa followed this other stranger. His arms felt numb when he dropped back onto his place.

“Delighted to meet you, I’m Kang Yeosang!”

“Hongjoong.” The demon offered his hand to the other man, and they politely greeted each other. Then, Yeosang put his things down before he also got himself a chair. He found a place right next to Hongjoong and Seonghwa felt as if he was visiting a job interview with an oversized worm on his lap that threatened to slip from him and mess everything up. With a sympathetic glance at him, Yeosang handed the gift bag over.

“This is for you since you might have difficulties to adjust to the sudden change of perspective in this world. It’s an aid package; every new customer gets one.”

With his every movement slightly off timing and precision, Seonghwa accepted the bag. He put it down on the couch next to him. Wooyoung peeked inside curiously.

“Now, let’s go over the contract. I printed it out for both of you.” With an award-winning smile, Yeosang looked from Seonghwa to Hongjoong. His professionalism eased the earlier tension a bit, but at the same time, he made it all the weirder. Seonghwa felt as if he had tumbled into an awkward sit-com.

Yeosang pulled a bunch of papers from his briefcase. He handed them out to everyone so they could attend. With no other option of what he could do, Seonghwa just followed along. Even if his mind had been clear enough to question his situation, he wouldn’t have known where to begin.

“So, this contract starts today between you, Hongjoong, and the recipient, Jung Wooyoung. That is you, I presume.” Yeosang’s eyes fleetingly passed Seonghwa as he checked on his facts. At the shy shake of his head, however, he halted. His mouth already opened to speak up when his eyes fell on the kid, and it audibly closed again.

“Oh. Oh, that is how it is. Now, that changes things. To the better.” He threw a quick smile at Seonghwa that disappeared nearly too fast to catch.

“Kids’ wishes are usually easy to fulfil. You will be home in no time, Hongjoong.”

The demon in question had crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling. He just waited for Yeosang to catch up with the next issue. Seonghwa worried his lips between his teeth.

“Then, what did the little friend wish for? A toy, maybe? Or a pet?” Yeosang chuckled to himself. He adjusted his glasses as he skimmed over the lines to the correct information. Then, he squinted hard. Hongjoong exhaled.

Seonghwa had also found the line in question. Indeed, it was a jumbled mess of letters and numbers that crossed over each other. It reminded Seonghwa of one of these annoying captchas, but decidedly without any sense and too hard to understand.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Seeking help, Yeosang glanced at Hongjoong. The demon shrugged just as clueless as him. The multiple necklaces he wore jingled in place.

“Nothing I can understand. We had hoped you could nullify the contract and file it as impossible to fulfil.”

Seonghwa was astonished by how much sense their system made. It even accounted for exceptional cases such as this one. As odd as this all seemed to him, at least he could place his trust in the cooperation of a legal firm and the demon by now. It seemed as if Yeosang was his spokesperson for any troubles now. He feared less that Hongjoong might run off with his child.

With a worried hum, Yeosang shifted his glasses up his nose once more. The frown on his face spelt trouble.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”

This had Hongjoong snap his head around. Impatience crossed his features. Protective, Seonghwa petted Wooyoung’s hair.

“What?! Why?”

Yeosang tapped on something on his paper. Seonghwa couldn’t see what it was from this angle.

“To nullify a contract, I need the legal approval of both the promiser and the promisee. To do that, the promisee needs to be of age, however. And I might have no idea about kids, but he doesn’t look to be of age to me.”

Hongjoong rolled his eyes as if it was a minor inconvenience.

“Then, just ask his daddy to sign it for him. He won’t have any dramatic losses.”

Yeosang threw the demon a glare. Then, he scrunched his nose up.

“Listen, this isn’t about a casual online account. The heavenly court makes no exceptions in these regards.” Yeosang stuffed the papers back into his briefcase and snapped it shut. The loud noise startled Seonghwa.

“You either keep your promise on him and return to your home, or you await his coming of age. Now, please go over the rules of your contract together. I will hurry back to the office to hand this case to the higher-ups and see what I can do. You can call me anytime via the number on the contract or visit the office. We close on Sundays and open on Saturdays only from eight to twelve.”

Helpless, Seonghwa stared at the papers in his hands.

He didn’t feel helped at all.


	3. Gift Bag

Hongjoong was one grouchy demon. He was grouchier than Wooyoung on his bad days when Seonghwa forced him to eat his vegetables, and Wooyoung could be the grouchiest person Seonghwa knew. Especially once he ate his vegetables and ignored Seonghwa for two hours because he felt mistreated.

At least, Seonghwa could be glad that the two of them weren’t grouchy at the same time. While Hongjoong moped in his seat with both of his legs thrown over one armrest and his back leaning over the other, Wooyoung’s curiosity remained strong. Like a master in the field of worming his way out of tight spots, he twisted and turned his little body in directions so unexpected that Seonghwa worried that his son had never developed any bones. After one last glance at the pouting demon who had slumped into his chair and crossed his arms to announce his displeasure, Seonghwa let his little worm son go. He doubted that the demon could be dangerous to the person he was legally bound to. If they even had a bureaucracy, then Hongjoong was probably more constrained than Seonghwa had assumed initially.

Yeosang had been an odd fellow, but at least he had made it very clear to Seonghwa that Hongjoong followed a legal code just like he did and that this wasn’t a bad horror movie Seonghwa had to work around. The whole idea of demons remained odd to him, but at least he could treat this one on human grounds, which helped him stomach the theory and push the harsh reality away.

As long as his local demon picked on his nails or grumbled beneath his invisible beard, Seonghwa would view him as just another boy.

With Wooyoung gone and curiously leaning over the demon’s legs to ask him about demon stuff like a waterfall, Seonghwa focused on the documents in his hand. They were a lot to read and since Hongjoong protested everything right now like a bratty child, Seonghwa had to go through them himself. They stated a lot of legal jargon that the demon was bound to his contract by demon law and that he only had certain rights in claiming his price. Seonghwa was glad to read through the section that said ‘no exchange of souls, years of life, demon offspring, frogs, the blood of the unborn, virginity or possessive bounds’. It eased his mind at least a bit that no precious things would be taken from Wooyoung. Hongjoong also had to get approval from Yeosang's department first before he got anything.

Indeed, the contract also stated that to nullify it, a specific clause that involved both parties of legal age was included. It didn’t state any exceptions for Wooyoung’s case, but Seonghwa hoped that Yeosang would be able to figure that out soon. He wasn’t ready to either lose his son to a hungry demon with three rows of teeth or keep said demon in his home for thirteen years.

Concerning that, it seemed as if Seonghwa literally had to keep him in his home. The contract stated that as the promisee, Wooyoung - and by that Seonghwa - had to offer a place to sleep and food to their demon. In exchange, the demon was required to help them around the house and depending on the length of his stay also take on a job to pay the bills. Because of the agreement between the two parties that wasn’t entirely based on human circumstances and the risk of a demon running wild, it was essential that both individuals kept together, with the human in question being the ruling party.

Seonghwa couldn’t wait to see Wooyoung rule over Hongjoong. Judging from his prying questions about how heavy Hongjoong’s horns were, he couldn’t wait to do so.

The idea of a demon lodging under his very roof with only him and his child around displeased Seonghwa. He couldn’t really argue against it since the contract stated for Hongjoong to do his part, too, but the guy reeked of problems. As calm as he had been, Seonghwa didn’t want him here. Or anywhere Wooyoung for that matter.

But the only way to get rid of him was either he found out what it was that Wooyoung had mumbled, or Yeosang succeeded. Until then, Seonghwa had to figure out his sudden new housemate.

Wooyoung yawned, his head nearly falling over into Hongjoong’s lap. The demon regarded him from his posture of power with a mix of contempt and curiosity.

Seonghwa put the contract aside and dug around the bag. He found a bottle of champagne, a game of ludo, pralines that included alcohol in them, and - to Seonghwa’s biggest shock - a box of condoms. He hissed at the offending item and shoved it deep into the bag where Wooyoung wouldn’t find it. Amused, Hongjoong’s eyes followed him.

“What, you prude?”

Seonghwa glared at him over Wooyoung’s head. At the lack of reactions, the kid was quickly losing interest in the man and instead pulled his toy box from underneath the coffee table to busy himself. Little car noises escaped him as he began to build a shaky tower with them.

“No, but I disapprove of such things near a child. What kind of welcoming gift is this even supposed to be?”

Hongjoong shrugged seemingly innocent. His eyes shone with mirth, though.

“You would be surprised how many humans see any sort of demon once and are ready to take anything they can get. And you read the part about offspring. It’s a hassle.”

It was impossible to tell from his voice alone if he enjoyed that kind of attention or was thankful that Wooyoung as a child was clearly not an option for something like that. Seonghwa figured if he were in Hongjoong’s stead, he would be relieved to have his space for once. But he knew barely anything about demons.

“Weirdos,” Seonghwa mumbled under his breath. Hongjoong giggled at him as he reached out to tun his hand through Wooyoung’s hair. As Seonghwa watched like a hawk, he took notice of just how small the man’s hands looked without his claws. He was tiny. Seonghwa forgot that he had ever found him intimidating. He was just a little demon with barely any powers who was bound by law. Clearly, Seonghwa had expected too much.

“Most of them summon us on purpose, and not few of those have just that thing in mind. It’s part of our business.”

Not that Seonghwa knew anything about demons and demon summoning in real life. But the thought of getting himself a literal creature from hell just to get laid sounded like a dramatic step to take for him. Not that anybody summoning demons in their free time wasn’t overly dramatic, though.

With a shake of his head to get the odd ideas off his mind, Seonghwa stood to bring the bag somewhere safe where it was outside of Wooyoung’s reach. He hit his shin on the coffee table and grumbled underneath his breath. His day kept getting better.

Once the bag was safely stored on the top shelf of the kitchen, Seonghwa returned. He told Wooyoung to clean up so they could go to bed soon.

“Write me a list of things you like to eat and use the fridge as you please today. I hope you don’t mind to sleep in Wooyoung’s bed for now. I will take him in my room, so you have space.” Or rather, to make sure he was safe, but the demon didn’t need to know that.

His two companions grimaced at the same time.

“Nooo, daddy, I hate your bed!”

“I hope it didn’t hear that.”

Seeking help, Wooyoung turned to Hongjoong as if the demon had any right to talk. Amused, he looked between the boy’s pleading eyes and Seonghwa’s stiff stare.

“There are monsters underneath my bed; they might eat you! You can’t stay there!”

Seonghwa rose his brow at the feigned worry. Wooyoung disliked his bed because he had tumbled out of it once when he rolled around too much to test where it would end. Other than Wooyoung's loft bed with the desk underneath, it of course also had no protective railing that kept little boys from falling to the ground. Ever since that, his most hated piece of furniture was Seonghwa’s bed.

“I think Hongjoong will be able to deal with monsters just fine. Aren’t you?” Challenging, Seonghwa stared the man down as he bent to pick up his flailing son. He was hyper from the action he had gotten today and wouldn’t calm anytime soon despite his tired eyes.

“I will take what I can get, be it monsters or not. Better than sleeping in the basement.” His smile seemed distorted. Seonghwa frowned, but he nodded him to follow anyways.

“Here is the bathroom, opposite is Wooyoung’s room. My room is the left one at the back, just knock if you need anything. I don’t know how demons live, but make yourself at home. I would appreciate it if you didn’t mess up things.”

Hongjoong grumbled.

“I’m not a kid, and neither am I a criminal, you know? Don’t treat me as if you had to keep a murderer around your home. Damn human stereotypes.” With a huff, he disappeared into Wooyoung’s room. No other sound came from him.

With a sigh, Seonghwa looked at his son. Big eyes stared back at him reproachfully.

“So, what is your opinion on him?”

Seonghwa carried Wooyoung over to the bathroom and put him down there. Immediately, the boy ran to get his toothbrush in a routine they had developed together. Wooyoung hated to brush his teeth, but he slacked even more if Seonghwa didn’t do it at the same time. By now, he even challenged himself always to brush ten seconds longer than his dad. It worked in Seonghwa’s favour.

He also knew that Wooyoung was too old to be carried around much. But whenever Wooyoung was entirely too stubborn to move, Seonghwa gave in. At heart, he still grieved how fast Wooyoung’s years as a toddler had passed. Soon, he would have to enrol him in school. Time passed too quickly.

“I think he’s funny. And he looked like Toothless with his wings!”

If there was one thing Wooyoung adored, then it was Toothless, the dragon from his favourite show. Seonghwa had long lost count of the amount of merchandise he had to buy with a friendly black dragon printed on it. He hoped that Wooyoung wouldn’t notice he’d have to sleep without his favourite blanket with the said dragon on it tonight. Seonghwa didn’t want to bother the demon.

“Yeah, I suppose he did.” The memory of the demon’s first appearance already seemed to be a glitch in his head. While he vividly pictured those teeth still, he had trouble concentrating his poor human brain on the full image. Since it wasn’t used to those sights, it was somewhat satisfying to entirely push them out of his memory. Not that he would complain.

While he brushed his teeth, Seonghwa checked his cupboards for a spare toothbrush. He always had one around in case of an emergency, so he put it out in its packaging for Hongjoong to find. The man seemed to know enough about humans that he wouldn’t have any weird questions, hopefully.

Seonghwa’s mind had been in overdrive the whole day since he had so much to think about and learn. Now that sleep was near, he could feel his tiredness crashing down on him tenfold. He barely was ready to start a new day tomorrow and bring Wooyoung to kindergarten in time. For now, h dreaded the settling thought that Hongjoong would be alone here for a while once he left.

He finished brushing his teeth first and cleaned his mouth. Wooyoung copied him far clumsier and had to tiptoe to spit his toothpaste into the sink. After a job well done, Seonghwa petted his head proudly.

“Tomorrow I want to play with uncle Joong!”

As it seemed, the man’s name was too difficult to pronounce for the boy’s lips. Seonghwa already disliked the idea of giving their resident demon nicknames, but he took it anyway. He couldn’t be rude even if he tried, and he would treat Hongjoong with respect for as long as he lived with them. His expectations of getting the same back weren’t high, but he hoped they could make it work with Wooyoung as the joint in the middle.

"Fine. Tomorrow, Youngie. For now, let's got to bed."

Wooyoung’s socked feet ran over into Seonghwa’s room. He shrugged off his clothes there since he absolutely loathed pyjamas. In only his underwear he snuggled into the middle of the bed where he wouldn’t fall off. One last time, his hand emerged from the blankets to snatch one of Seonghwa’s plushies that lined the headboard. Then, he laid still.

Seonghwa giggled at his antics as he changed into his sleeping clothes. Before he crawled into bed, he locked the bedroom door from the inside. With his favourite bear in one arm and Wooyoung in the other, he soon drifted off into a dream that was thankfully free of demons.

Aside from some scratching against the wall, he didn’t hear from Hongjoong again.


	4. Switched Shoes

Seonghwa’s morning ascended upon him in the form of a series of unfortunate events. Right away, his alarm didn’t sound when it was supposed to, and he woke to Wooyoung scrambling around in bed when he awoke. One peek at the clock told them that it had run out of batteries overnight. According to Seonghwa’s phone, Wooyoung was already an hour late into when he was expected at kindergarten, and Seonghwa had a new message from Yunho.

_Hey, will you bring the rascal over today? The room seems quiet without him._

Seonghwa barely had the time to smile about Yunho’s indirect question if he was fine. Soon, his mind was on overdrive as he ushered Wooyoung to the bathroom and typed out a response that they would be late at the speed of lightning. All the while, he tried to concentrate his hearing on their surroundings, too, to find out what their resident evil was doing at the moment. The task of harbouring him caused Seonghwa a headache already in the early morning when he speedran the task of brushing his teeth. Wooyoung at his side still blearily blinked at the light. He had the imprints of Seonghwa’s sheets on his face and looked adorably ruffled.

His phone peeped again while Seonghwa tried to tame his son’s unruly hair with his toothbrush still wedged between his teeth.

“Daaad, I want a ponytail!”

Seonghwa spat the toothpaste including the brush into the sink to deal with later. With a strained smile, he checked on the new message while Wooyoung wriggled in his arms.

_Alright, drive carefully. See you soon :)_

Wooyoung had begun to dance to some children’s song that had penguins sing about their ponytails. Clumsily, he copied their dance movements with his arms while Seonghwa tightened his ponytail with as much caution as possible. As soon as he was done, Wooyoung ran off on his short little legs to pick out his clothes.

A few incidents of Wooyoung wanting to wear what he desperately could _not_ wear in the cooling days of autumn later, both of them emerged dressed and ready. On his way out, Seonghwa picked up his wallet and keys. He peeked into the living room while Wooyoung - still singing - struggled with his shoes.

Hongjoong sat there on the couch and mindlessly stared at the TV. A documentary report about whales played on the screen, and he barely ripped his eyes away from it to glance at the source of the commotion. Seonghwa tried his best smile when their gazes met.

“I’ll bring the kid to kindergarten. If you haven’t made a shopping list yet, please do, then I will take care of that once I’m back. Cereal is in the cupboard above the sink.”

Hongjoong graced him with a mere nod before he continued to focus on his whales. Huffing at his nonchalance and ease, Seonghwa hurried to put on his shoes, too. Wooyoung already bounced on the spot with impatience.

Upon discovering his shoes in the rack where they usually stood neatly together, Seonghwa audibly gasped in shock. In his hurry yesterday, he put his left shoe on the right and the right shoe to the left side of the pair. Albeit a minor mistake, the unsatisfactory image ruined his morning even more. He gravely put them in the correct position in front of his feet. A few minutes later, they left the house in Hongjoong’s care. Not Seonghwa’s favourite decision, but there was no other option.

The drive to the kindergarten took a mere fifteen minutes. Yet, it was only once his car sputtered and groaned after ten minutes of drive that Seonghwa remembered he had needed to fuel up before they left. He had even left a reminder somewhere in his mind to drive to the filling station in the other direction first thing in the morning. The appearance of a certain demon had cancelled all his plans.

With a deep sigh, Seonghwa ran his fingers through his hair. They would make it until the kindergarten, but once they were there, he would need to take the bus back, get a canister of benzine and then return to his car. He bet that in that time, Hongjoong also nearly starved of hunger.

His day was a mess. An evil migraine already made its way inside his head to add to the stress.

Seonghwa pulled up on his favourite parking spot underneath a mighty acorn tree that had begun to spread its multicoloured leaves all over the sidewalk already. Before he clambered out of his seat, Wooyoung snatched the key from Seonghwa. It had become a custom for the two of them that if Seonghwa dropped his son off somewhere, Wooyoung would get the key until he was ready to be left alone. Usually, it didn’t take long since he came here daily and soon let his dad go to play with his friends. Still, Seonghwa had wanted to introduce it in their family as a symbol that he wasn’t going anywhere without Wooyoung being confident in his decision.

With the jingling key in his hands, Wooyoung and his little backpack (with Toothless on it, of course) skipped in front of Seonghwa as they went through the colourfully decorated entrance door. Immediately, Wooyoung changed into his slippers and put his yellow raincoat on the hanger with his name on it. Seonghwa smiled about how orderly he was as he followed him further inside.

The key was still pressed tightly against Wooyoung’s chest when he shyly knocked on the door to the big playroom. At this time of the day, the teachers usually arranged some games and dances with them that required physical activity. Seonghwa felt bad to interrupt, but thankfully the music didn’t stop. Instead, an adult's steps came closer, and seconds later, Yunho peeked through the door. At the sight of the two of them, his face lit up in a sunny grin.

“Oh, hey, Wooyoung! Come on in, Yeonjun and Changbin nearly died doing jumping jacks without you!” His gentle voice fit his general soft appearance of a fluffy light blue sweater and beige pants. As usual, he looked like the most children-friendly, tallest giant Seonghwa knew.

Wooyoung ran in immediately and greeted his friends with a screech. They screeched back at him.

As squirrels did.

Yunho’s searching gaze found Seonghwa. With the music still thumping in the background and the two girls who also worked here ordering the kids around like an own small army of minions, he looked him up and down.

Self-conscious, Seonghwa fixed his collar. Inwardly, he cursed himself when he noticed it had indeed been twisted at one point.

Wordlessly, Yunho stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him quietly. They could do for a moment without him. Then, with the expression of a kind and doting golden retriever, he opened his arms to offer his large body.

“You look as if you could need a hug.”

Relief flooded Seonghwa once the playful and sweet Yunho returned. That man could be scary when serious.

Without a moment of hesitation, Seonghwa accepted his warm embrace. Yunho’s chest was the best chest to lean against, and he always smelled wonderfully of the honey soap the kindergarten used. If he had to die somewhere one day, Seonghwa would like it to be right here in this man’s arms.

Yunho leaned his cheek onto Seonghwa’s head as he slowly walked them further down the corridor. The quieter it got because of the distance they created from the door, the more Seonghwa’s stress eased. The rushing of his blood, as well as the pain in his head, quietened down when Yunho poured his warmth and empathy into Seonghwa’s anxious mind.

“Had a bad start into the day?”

Seonghwa hummed into his chest, never letting go of his grip around the man’s waist. Through the soft fabric of the sweater, Yunho’s body heat seeped into his hands.

“Too much going on. The alarm didn’t work, then my shoes were out of order, and the car ran out of fuel right when I pulled up here. I’ll probably call the service over that. God, I didn’t even start the day yet.”

Seonghwa wanted to hit his head against the wall. He refrained from it only because it meant that he would have to pull away from Yunho. Yet, he couldn’t help the protesting noise that escaped him when Yunho separated from him. At first, the man faltered, worried that he had hurt him, but once he detected the blush on Seonghwa’s cheeks, he smiled anew. His hands rubbed Seonghwa’s shoulders and arms comfortingly.

“I can drive you home; the building won’t burn down if I’m gone for a while.”

Automatically, Seonghwa shook his head.

“No, Wooyoung is here now, you have to take care. Remember when he attempted to lit that pineapple on fire? He’s a safety hazard.”

With a chuckle, Yunho shook his head. He already reached for his coat when Seonghwa still tried to protest against him. But the tall man with the peachy orange hair was like an immovable object. In the end, Seonghwa was the one having to hurry since he didn’t want to hold up Yunho and his chivalry for longer than necessary.

A few minutes later, they sat in Yunho’s car once the man had thrown his bag onto the back seat to make room for Seonghwa. Remorse about having bothered Yunho filled his chest as Seonghwa idly massaged his knees.

Yunho, on the other hand, remained a smiling and happy man.

“You do remember to take breaks, right? I have your address, if my Seonghwa-is-doing-bad-detector ever goes off, then be ready to get smothered with chocolates, blankets and cuddles for the whole weekend. You don’t want that, do you?”

There was no way Seonghwa could fight the smile that tugged on his lips. The light mood eased his nerves and had him relax onto his heated seat. Satisfied, Yunho grinned at him before he focused back on the road.

“I’ll make you another one of those potholders you like so much as thanks. What colour do you want?”

“Make it blue; it reminds me of Wooyoung. I’ll bring him home later by the way. Just text me if you need him at a particular time. If not, I will ask him when he wants to leave or bring him once I’m finished.”

The car services in their city were notorious for taking forever until they got things done. If they had been any quicker, Seonghwa would have gotten Wooyoung himself.

“Thank you so much, Yunho… Just bring him whenever you have time and tell him he will get his favourite food at home if he gets impatient. I have to go shopping anyway.”

Yunho nodded as he pulled into Seonghwa’s street. Slowly, the houses of the neighbourhood passed them.

“Can you manage without a car? I could leave you mine and take the bus back for now until you get everything done. Then you can bring it back later.”

Seonghwa hastily declined as Yunho pulled up in his driveway.

“No, it’s fine! I can really take the bus for that; it’s not a problem. It’s only one stop away.” Seonghwa unbuckled his seatbelt, but he hesitated to leave. Yunho had turned off the engine and shifted to look at Seonghwa patiently. The attention had Seonghwa’s eyes dodge him as they wandered.

“Text me if something comes up. I don’t mind going shopping with you later when I bring Wooyoung anyway. My car fits even more groceries than yours.”

Seonghwa giggled about the entirely useless statement. He had never tried to fill his car to the top with groceries, but he liked the idea of Yunho attempting it. He bet Wooyoung would have fun with something like that, too.

The moment of just standing in the driveway idly with Yunho with no interruption around them had healing properties for Seonghwa. Sometimes, he described Yunho as his lucky charm because the man never failed to shoo all darkness and anxiousness away to bring some light and warmth back to Seonghwa. He had that effect on people, and while many around town appreciated him for it, Seonghwa always viewed it as his personal little ray of hope on stressful days.

He snapped from his nostalgia when a gentle touch to his cheek fluttered across his skin. Startled, he looked up at Yunho, but the man still smiled at him reassuringly when he pushed a strand of hair behind Seonghwa’s ear. His touch lingered before it disappeared entirely. Seonghwa’s face glowed with heat.

“Don’t worry about shopping with us, I will take care of it,” Seonghwa mumbled once his voice found back to the earlier topic of their conversation. Yunho nodded and moved back as Seonghwa opened the door.

“Then see you later. Take it easy today and don’t worry about Wooyoung.”

They exchanged another lingering gaze before Seonghwa thanked him once more and jumped out of the car. He waved after Yunho until he was out of sight before he made his way back inside. On his path, he also got his mail and sighed at the view of yet another bill that was due.

The house was still except for the talking of the TV. Hongjoong had fallen asleep again on the couch, and his wings were on display. He had wrapped the horrific leathery appendages around his body like a blanket, and an empty bowl with some leftovers of milk stood on the table in front of him.

Quiet, Seonghwa put the bowl away and got the demon a blanket before he got to work. He would go shopping first and then prepare food until Wooyoung came home. His job would have to wait until the evening once he hopefully got his car back.

Seonghwa pondered asking Yunho over for dinner as a form of thanks for his hard work. However, the idea disappeared into thin air when the demon on his couch snuggled against some plush doll he had found in Wooyoung’s room. With him around, the occasional days when Yunho ate with them would decrease drastically.

When Seonghwa went to catch the next bus, he picked up the shopping list from Hongjoong’s side.

It contained a single word.

Egg.


	5. Forty Eggs

As expected, going shopping by bus didn’t turn out to be too difficult of a task for Seonghwa. He got to the store and back in record time via bus to make sure that Yunho wouldn’t run into any troubles once he got Wooyoung’s hungry little person back. The only thing Seonghwa heard from the man for a while, however, was just a picture he had taken of Yeonjun’s, Wooyoung’s, and Changbin’s heads leaned closely together as they all wore matching ponytails. Seonghwa commented that he found it super cute.

After a successful round of shopping for what felt to be eggs only, Seonghwa returned home to the lots of food they had to eat now. He hadn’t known if Hongjoong preferred boiled or raw eggs for whatever reason he had needed them, so he had brought mostly raw ones. In case those weren’t correct, he could still boil them later.

Seonghwa returned to his house slippers exchanged just how his shoes had been in the morning. With a bit of a struggle, he got his feet into the correct order and carried his bag of eggs inside. With all the care in the world, he placed the bag on the kitchen table and shrugged his jacket off. The moment he had placed it on the back of his preferred chair, Hongjoong already emerged from the living room. His wings were contained again and not visible to Seonghwa’s eye as he skittered over the wooden floors with socked feet. Seonghwa wondered how the man hid the obvious appendages so well. Some magic spell? Did it bother him when he changed his clothes?

“You’re back!”

Seonghwa began to empty the contents of his shopping bag with a faint greeting. At the sight of the many egg cartons, Hongjoong's eyes lit up and became his most prominent feature within a nanosecond. It was a needlessly strong reaction for a bunch of eggs, but Seonghwa knew how he felt whenever gingerbread came back to their stores in winter. He wouldn’t judge a demon’s love for eggs.

He remained curious about why it had to be eggs, though. Since Hongjoong wasn’t allowed the blood of the unborn, did he instead prefer the symbolism of eating eggs? Seonghwa had no idea.

“I didn’t know if you liked them raw or boiled, so I brought raw ones. I can boil them for you if you want that, though.”

Hongjoong threw him a funny glance while he stacked all of the eggs on top of each other and cradled them close like his precious goods. What else, if not forty eggs, could be a treasure for a demon? Some preferred gold, some eggs. Seonghwa made himself a mental note if he ever had to lure a demon somewhere.

“Boiled eggs are an insult to every creation that walks the planes. Why would you boil all the good stuff away?” With a disapproving shake of his head, Hongjoong reached into the egg carton. Seonghwa was irked when he didn’t take an egg from one of the corners but the second from the left in the back row. Utilising one of his claws, Hongjoong jabbed a little hole in the hard shell and slurped the egg right out of it. Disgusted, Seonghwa just watched the spectacle.

Once Hongjoong was done, he set the egg down with a satisfied groan. His entire expression was pleased.

“That was disgusting.” Seonghwa couldn’t stop the words from escaping his lips. However, before he could regret, he reminded himself that the social rules humans set for themselves didn’t apply here. As small and nice as he looked in his colourful sweater and unruly blue hair, this person was still a demon with a whole lot of teeth.

“It’s fine; I can hoard them. I don’t have to eat in front of you.”

Seonghwa frowned at the idea of a hoard of raw eggs somewhere in his house. He would prefer the demon not to.

“Keep them in the fridge and leave one of the cartons to me. I need them for pancakes.”

Hongjoong did as he was told, but he inclined his head curiously anyway. Not minding him too much, Seonghwa already neatly sorted his ingredients next to the stove to prepare food later. He made sure they all lined up prettily, and nothing was out of order.

“Pancakes?”

“They are Wooyoung’s favourite dish. Leave some eggs for them.”

Hongjoong grumbled under his breath, but he set one of the cartons slightly apart from the others in the fridge. Under his breath, he said something about children’s privilege, but he didn’t word it out loud.

Once all work in the kitchen was finished, Seonghwa hung his bag on the hook next to his coat to take it with him next time he left. Then, he expectantly looked at Hongjoong. The little demon stood in the corridor with no goal in mind like a lost puppy. He looked like Wooyoung sometimes when he had entered a room only for his attention span to drift, and he forgot what he had been doing.

“I’ll have to get some work done; what are your plans?”

With a pout on his lips, Hongjoong glared at the TV. Not even a source of endless entertainment had kept him busy for longer than a day.

“What do you do for work? Can I watch?”

Why even would the demon want to watch Seonghwa work? Until they figured the contract things out, Seonghwa saw why he had nothing better to do but was he bored? The notion was so human that Seonghwa nearly forgot to be worried about being alone in a room with a literal demon from hell.

“I do embroidery and weaving. I don’t think it will be too interesting for you.” Hongjoong behaved like yet another child that Seonghwa had to occupy somehow. Only that this one wasn’t satisfied with a few legos. Or was he?

“You could read a book or maybe find something to play with in Wooyoung’s room. He has a lot of things to build with if you are into that.”

The intensity of Hongjoong’s sulk was worse than Wooyoung’s moping had ever been. When Wooyoung moped, he did so with a constant little smile tugging at his lips. He only lamented when he knew exactly well that Seonghwa would react immediately and make it better. Hongjoong, however - and he was moving quickly into the zone of a friend who could mope and expect Seonghwa to help given they were basically strangers - pouted with his whole face. He seemed young like this, younger than Seonghwa was, and despite his nature, Seonghwa couldn’t endure displeased people around him.

“You already left me alone yesterday and all through the morning. I am here because of your offspring and, by lengths, you. I have no material interest in this house.”

The migraine that Yunho had fended off so well now returned to Seonghwa. He barely had time for himself already as it was, and it seemed as if Hongjoong would now take even the hours Seonghwa habitually spent at home when Wooyoung was gone to create further distractions. Seonghwa didn’t know how to deal with him.

“I can sit in some corner and watch, right? I don’t have to bother you, but my guts hurt at the reminder that I am spending time in this realm despite not fulfilling my job.”

His begging swayed Seonghwa. He saw nothing wrong with keeping the man around, so he gave in with a sigh.

“Fine. Follow me. No eggs in my working room, though.”

Hongjoong was fine with that. He attached himself to Seonghwa as if they were the best of friends, and obediently came all the way with him to his study. Seonghwa let him in first and pointed him to the corner that he sometimes kept Wooyoung in when he had to watch him while working late into the evening. A few books and legos were scattered around the baby blue beanbag there, but the demon threw himself on it as if it was his personal paradise anyway.

No further sound came from him, so Seonghwa just sat down on his table wordlessly. He had left off on a coat he had made himself and recently put in his online store to sell. A customer had contacted him about it and offered another 20% of the price if Seonghwa stitched a wave on the back for them. Who was he to say no?

Seonghwa got everything he needed from his assorted boxes labelled with their contents even if he knew them from the heart. For a while, nothing but silence wrapped around the two of them while he outlined his work and made little drawings on the side to visualise what he wanted in detail.

Once his preparations were done, Seonghwa just reached for his phone to play some ASMR sounds of water on a shore when he hesitated. His gaze found Hongjoong, perched in his seat and observing from dark eyes. It would have been unsettling if not for the legos he was holding as he built something that looked vaguely like a dog. Could have been a walrus, too.

“Do you mind ambience sounds?”

Hongjoong shook his head and focused back on his task. His fingers were a tad clumsy as they connected the little pieces. Legos appeared to be a discovery in his life.

With a little smile pulling on his lips, Seonghwa clicked his playlist. Unbelievable that he had managed to get a literal demon interested in legos. Maybe it would be easier to have him around than expected.

An hour of silent work descended upon them. Seonghwa cleansed his mind with his ASMR sounds while sometimes behind him, he heard Hongjoong fiddle with the legos or drop a larger piece on the soft carpet. All of Seonghwa’s worries turned out to be irrelevant when he actually spent a nice afternoon with the demon in the same room. Hongjoong was pleased by just being around him, too.

After two hours of work, it was time for Seonghwa to take a break. He just sank back on his chair to rest his pulsing fingers and drink some water when Hongjoong picked up on his opportunity.

“Say, mortal, I have a question.”

“Ask away.” Seonghwa sipped his berry-infused water. When he offered some to Hongjoong with a shake of the bottle, the demon shook his head.

“You humans couple up, don’t you? Since you have offspring, where might your partner be?”

Seonghwa’s eyes fell on one of the drawings Wooyoung had done for him a while ago. It was one of his best masterpieces that had made the little boy so proud that Seonghwa had framed it to put on his working table so he could look at it sometimes.

Back then, Yongguk hadn’t been considered part of their family yet. The picture just showed Wooyoung on Seonghwa’s lap as they read a book together. The picture had been drawn before Wooyoung had been able to read even a single letter and his stick figures were colourful and disproportional, but it was an adorable image. Right next to it was a photograph of Seonghwa with a two-year-old Wooyoung on his arm as he showed him some birds in the sky.

San had taken that picture for them.

“She doesn’t live with us. She chose her career over Woo and me, and now, she lives in America to do business there. We’re still good friends, but the family just wasn’t for her.”

Seonghwa had been alone with Wooyoung the moment he didn’t need to be breastfed anymore. They had discussed matters a lot even beforehand, but ultimately, Seonghwa hadn’t been able to convince Aeri to stay. His pushes for a family had been too soon. They still talked over the phone sometimes, but she had become a stranger to Wooyoung since she rarely came by. For his birthdays, she did send presents, though.

“Does Wooyoung miss her?”

Seonghwa hummed as he took another sip of water. His mind was far lost in the memories of the days back in school when he, San, and Aeri had been a trio of musketeers that was unbreakable no matter who tried.

“I don’t think he does. Some of his kindergarten peers judge him for having only one parent, but he actually understands well. I try to include both roles instead of having him feel as if he misses out. So far, he never complained.”

Insecurity swept of Seonghwa now that Hongjoong mentioned it. What if Wooyoung actually did mind? Maybe he felt lonely without a mom around. Seonghwa had never considered taking a new lover since he was too busy to date. What if Wooyoung wanted him to but couldn’t ask?

“Why don’t you ask him next time you see him? Maybe he shares some secrets with you about how I could do better. I would love to know them.”

Hongjoong barked an amused laugh. His tiny hands clapped at the bold courage of Seonghwa’s statement.

“You’re going to make me a spy? I love that idea. I will ask him later. Let’s play that game that Yeosang brought, too. I’m sure it builds the team well. I want to see how mortals play, too.”

With his head full of memories and unanswered questions, Seonghwa went back to work. Hongjoong also fell silent again, but he radiated a light mood that also eased Seonghwa’s mind.

They spent the afternoon in amicable silence, and albeit having feared far worse, Seonghwa was in good condition when he later went to the kitchen to make pancakes. He and Hongjoong even laughed together when Seonghwa tripped over a corner of the carpet that had flipped over.

After that day, Seonghwa had fewer qualms about Hongjoong just hanging somewhere in his house.


	6. Pancakes

Hongjoong had insisted on keeping Seonghwa company while he made food. The two of them had left Seonghwa's study about half an hour before Yunho's shift ended, and he would presumably bring Wooyoung home. By the time they arrived in the kitchen and Hongjoong sprinted over to one of the chairs to perch on it and be out of Seonghwa's way patiently, Seonghwa again rubbed his face in stress.

He had forgotten to call a mechanic in all this time he had spent at home. By now, their working hours had ended, so he would have to do it tomorrow. Maybe he would leave Wooyoung home from kindergarten for a day.

With a sigh, he brushed the feeling of incompetence off. Hongjoong remained oblivious.

"Can I help you?"

Seonghwa reached into the fridge to get the carton of eggs that Hongjoong specifically set aside for dinner. The demon's face showed sorrow when he watched Seonghwa take them away, but he swallowed his comments. His little hands fidgeted with the walrus he had built from legos while Seonghwa rolled up his sleeves.

"I'm afraid that no matter what you help me with, you'll have to watch your precious eggs get cooked. Can you bear that?"

Hongjoong huffed. His eyes flicked around the kitchen insecurely for a second, but then he nodded. Seonghwa supposed that this was him actually pulling his weight. After all Yeosang had said on that weird first evening that already felt as if it had been ages ago, Seonghwa hadn't expected much given that Hongjoong still was a demon, but at least their rules actually applied to him. Maybe Seonghwa had been lucky in the choice of demon that had landed on his premises.

"Have you ever needed to divide eggs before?"

Hongjoong tried very hard to school his expression into a neutral level that didn't convey sheer disgust. Seonghwa found it amusing that whatever importance eggs had to demons, it clearly didn't align with what humans did to them.  
"I can do that."

With the demon busied by his task and his walrus watching on from beside him, Seonghwa returned to his pan. He found it not in the cupboard that it usually was in but in the oven instead. After one long look at the confused item, he put it on the stove.

"You must really like eggs. Are all demons like that?"  
Seonghwa didn't need to turn to notice Hongjoong struggle with the eggs. In between his juggling, he sometimes licked sticky remnants off his fingers.

"Yes, we love them. You humans have tons of weird food, but eggs hold all the nutrients one could ask for. I learned that humans who live healthily also use them a lot."

So not the bodies of the unborn, after all. Seonghwa had been a fool to believe that.

"You know a lot about humans. Far more than we know of demons."

"Well, it's not my first time on earth, and the sole sense of purpose for my kin is to heed the calls of people. Humans supply us with life, and we supply them with whatever needless material thing they desire."

Casually, Seonghwa stirred some cinnamon into his batter. Wooyoung adored the slight note of it in his pancakes, but so far, he hadn't figured out what it was. Seonghwa kept telling him that it was a secret only a dad turned master chef could ever know. The awe in Wooyoung's eyes was worth every lie.

"And is it fun? Do you like doing this?"

Once Hongjoong was finished with dividing, Seonghwa took the yolks from him to mix them in. He instructed his demon helper to stir the rest and to stop snacking on the side.

"It's fine. As I said, we do this for work, and usually, we get something nice out of it. By hierarchy, we are normally perceived as the stronger race and more powerful participant of the contract. Things rarely go wrong, but for some of my brothers and sisters, the sense of respect is actually quite helpful in their development. If you want to learn more about it, you could ask Yeosang about a book."

Seonghwa didn't necessarily feel the need to read too much more. So far, he placed his hopes on Yeosang and the man's promise to get their odd contract looked into. If everything went according to plan, Hongjoong would leave soon, and Seonghwa could write off this whole incident as an awkward nightmare.

Hongjoong aggressively stirred the eggs. He had tucked his tongue between his lips unconsciously as he concentrated, and Seonghwa detected the tips of his horns on his forehead. They hadn't thrust through his skull completely, but in his loss of focus, they showed at least partially.

"Do you usually eat eggs often?"

Hongjoong's sudden question caught Seonghwa by surprise. Quickly, he stopped staring to lazily stir his batter again while Hongjoong did most of the work.

"Sometimes. Wooyoung needs the proteins to grow, but we don't eat them... like you. We like them as components in our food."

"Can you cook many dishes with eggs?"

Seonghwa took the finished egg foam from the demon and mixed it into his bowl. Then, he set the timer to wait for ten minutes. In the meantime, he leaned back against the counter to uphold their conversation. He noticed that the magnets on the fridge that weren't in use and usually formed a smiley face had shifted, and the face had grown little horns.

"I know a few, yeah. But many of them feature eggs in other forms than raw."

Disbelieving, Hongjoong shook his head. His contempt had Seonghwa chuckle.

Hongjoong and boiled eggs were no different than Wooyoung and vegetables.

He just opened his mouth to drop a snarky comment when the bell rang. Upon his surprised eyes to the window that led to their front yard, Seonghwa detected a little Wooyoung bundled up in a scarf that wasn't his as he jumped and waved cheerfully on the other side of the glass. Seonghwa motioned Hongjoong to stay seated as he went over to let his son in.

Yunho stood next to Wooyoung in front of the door in his long coat and towered over the kid. His warm smile directed from Wooyoung to Seonghwa, and Seonghwa couldn't help but copy it.

"Hi, dad!" With a cheerful yell, Wooyoung ran into the house and threw his shoes off. His rucksack landed in some corner, discarded and forgotten as the boy quickly checked the kitchen for what he hoped to be pancakes. His squeal when he saw the batter was worth the work.

"Did your day ease on you after the morning?"

Yunho pushed his hands into the pockets of his cosy coat. Seonghwa wanted to invite him in and offer him some tea so desperately, but that would have to wait. As soon as Hongjoong wasn't around, he could have the man over as long as he wanted.

"Yeah, thanks again for your help. I'll make sure to bring over the potholder soon."

Yunho shrugged it off.

"It's fine, no worries. Oh, Wooyoung also has your keys."

Surprised, Seonghwa patted down his body as if he would even have them on his body while he was at home in the first place. No key. Just Wooyoung giggling in the kitchen with Hongjoong. Thankfully, the demon kept mostly quiet so he wouldn't be noticed. When Seonghwa glanced up at Yunho with empty hands, the man nodded over to the driveway.

There, in all of its shining white glory, stood Seonghwa's car. Innocent as if it had never been gone.

"I made a quick trip to the fuel station to get a canister since I figured that would be faster. It's tanked up and ready to go once Wooyoung separates from your keys," Yunho announced dazzlingly. Seonghwa didn't know what to say.

"I- Thank you so much! I completely forgot around my work today, so this is a huge help! Yunho..."

Sometimes, Seonghwa wondered how he had deserved this man to look out for him so much. They barely met as private people, the only link between them being Wooyoung's cheeky self. Yet, Yunho watched out for Seonghwa with special patience and care.

Yunho's smile remained brighter than the sun. He seemed happy as long as Seonghwa was happy.

"Don't mention it. I felt like I had to from how stressed you looked this morning. I'm glad you feel better now."

Torn, Seonghwa looked between him and the corridor leading inside. Wooyoung had yet to clean up his things.

"I should drive you home, but-"

Would he take the risk to leave Wooyoung alone with Hongjoong? He disliked the thought of Wooyoung at home by himself already, and Hongjoong didn't seem like much of a good caretaker.

"No, no. I can take the bus with no problem. Wooyoung was looking forward to his dinner so much, don't leave him hanging."

Seonghwa sought Yunho's eyes, but they showed only sincerity and patience. When he had come here, he hadn't expected Seonghwa to do anything.

Yet, he felt even worse for not even offering the man some food after his long day. Should he risk it?

However, before he could decide, Yunho already tipped his head back to look at the darkening sky. The first few stars were already showing above the little town they resided in, and the air was cooling gradually. Seonghwa's gaze caught on his jaw and the lines of his neck.

"Then I shall leave you two to it before he eats the whole house. See you tomorrow, have a nice evening."

Yunho grinned once more and just turned to leave when Seonghwa caught his sleeve. The coldness of the ground seeped through his thin slippers and socks.

Seonghwa had to tiptoe to reach, but once his hand found Yunho's cheek to guide him closer, the man immediately responded and dipped to ease Seonghwa's stance. When Seonghwa's lips met his cheek in a soft kiss, he could feel Yunho smile bashfully. A blush decorated his ears and cheeks when he pulled back.

Seonghwa's face felt hot, too, but their shyness was mutual. Yunho rubbed his neck.

"Get home safely, and thanks again."

Too busy smiling to say something, Yunho just gave a little wave and turned. He cradled his cheek in his hand cutely before he disappeared around the corner. Seonghwa smiled after him as his chest bloomed with the sweet flowers of liking someone.

"Daaaaad, I'll die soon if I don't eat!"

At once, Seonghwa remembered his little nuisance of a son that he loved very much. Enough to hurry in and close the door to save him from starving, at least.

Hongjoong piqued up again once Seonghwa returned, but his eyes followed him curiously. Maybe he had seen Seonghwa and Yunho together from the living room this morning, too? Seonghwa brushed it off since he didn't ask questions anyway. Instead, he jumped to the stove to prepare their meal.

Soon, the delicious smell of pancakes wafted through the house. Seonghwa was glad that Wooyoung was busy pestering Hongjoong, so he could think about how smooth Yunho's cheek had been beneath his lips. Once he put the pile of pancakes on the table, Wooyoung immediately dug in while Seonghwa got himself a fork.

Since he knew the drawer so well, he blindly reached in to retrieve one, only to end up with a spoon in his hand.

Confused, he looked at it, then back to the drawer. Hadn't the knives been on the left, the forks in the middle, and the spoons on the right? Why were the spoons in the middle? Had the spoons always been in the middle?

Puzzled, Seonghwa just exchanged the item in his hand before he went to eat with the others. Hongjoong only watched since he wasn't supposed to eat his slimy eggs in that awful method in front of Wooyoung. His horns were gone by now, too.

"How was your day, dad?"

Wooyoung's childish voice sounded far too grown up and responsible when he asked. He had made it a habit to question Seonghwa since Seonghwa also checked on him, but sometimes, it was too adorable for Seonghwa to handle.

"I had fun with Hongjoong. Maybe you two can build with legos one of these days. He's far better than I am."

Immediately, the conversation shifted to Hongjoong and his walrus. Wooyoung had to share all of his expert insider information with the demon, and Hongjoong just looked as tiny as Wooyoung did on his chair as he listened. Peacefully, Seonghwa enjoyed his pancakes.

"Ah, we can play later! If that is fine with you, daddy?"

Seonghwa shrugged. By now, he didn't believe Hongjoong to be a risk to Wooyoung anymore. If something were to happen, he was only one room further down the corridor. He could use the few hours for himself while those two were busy. Maybe Hongjoong was indeed more of a help than Seonghwa had expected him to be at first.

Dinner ended with Wooyoung wolfing down more pancakes than his little stomach could handle and getting a tummy ache. Despite his dramatic complaints and helpless pats on his round belly, Hongjoong picked him up and carried him to play to distract him. He had gotten the very essence of taking care of a child pretty quickly.  
Seonghwa found time to read his book and think about Yunho while the other two played. No incident came up.


	7. Clause 9

"Hey, could it be that you have been pranking around the house a bit?"

Hongjoong pointed at his chest as if Seonghwa could have meant anybody else. They had found themselves once more in Seonghwa's workroom as Seonghwa gave the jacket some finishing touches. Today, Hongjoong had been reading a book about reindeers that he had found in Wooyoung's room. Upon Seonghwa taking a break, the man had decided to speak up, but Hongjoong feigned innocence.

"Me? What would I be pranking about?"

"I found my shoes in the dishwasher this morning."

Hongjoong didn't even attempt to hide the wry smirk that showed off his fangs. He was a bad liar.

"Who tells you that wasn't Wooyoung's idea? It could have been him."

"Wooyoung can't reach the top of the shelves to hide my keys there. Not even I can."

Lowering his book into his lap, Hongjoong grinned at him like an evil little hamster. He had lost all of his initial scary points now that he kept appearing in oversized sweaters and played lego in the living room with Wooyoung.

"Then how dare you think it was me? I'm smaller than you. Not much, though, don't think I am tiny."

Seonghwa merely nodded at him before he reached over to his bottle of sparkling water. He purposefully held the bottle over the ground beneath his table where no items or carpet covered the floor. One twist of his wrist and the contents spilt over. Hongjoong erupted in gleeful giggles and applause. Snorting, Seonghwa twisted the cap shut and placed the bottle on the desk. Then, he fetched a towel to clean up.

"So, according to you, it wasn't you who shook all the bottles to have this happen?"

The grin on Hongjoong's face was similar to that of a mischievous imp. Still, he shook his head no.

"That's a thing Wooyoung does! Because he always runs when he gets drinks to be back faster. I think you should cut me some slack."

"So you didn't use your wings to get my keys on that cupboard?"

"No."

Seonghwa turned fully on his chair and leaned forward to stare more intently at the other man. The demon squirmed under his glare, but his satisfied grin never disappeared.

"And you didn't switch the sugar with the salt, resulting in an awful surprise in my coffee this morning?"

Hongjoong's giggles nearly broke over his lips, but he still resisted. Instead, he tried to clamp his lips shut and sunk further into his bean bag the closer Seonghwa got.

"You would never teach Wooyoung to put milk before cereal?"

His laughter shook the demon's whole body soundlessly as he attempted to get even more distance between them. As threatening as possible, Seonghwa stood up -

And stepped on a strategically placed lego.

Loud and carefree, Hongjoong's laughter filled the house while Seonghwa jumped around and held his foot. He wanted to be mad at the man, but he just couldn't. Not when Hongjoong threw his head back in laughter, and his whole face lit up with happiness. Seonghwa smiled through the pain.

"I'm evil, aren't I? More surprises await you."

Seonghwa couldn't tell him he was plain adorable in his attempts. He merely sat down to listen as Hongjoong crossed his legs and spread out on his beanbag like an evil reincarnate. But tiny.

"See, this is the true nature of demons. The darkness is our mighty mother, and she grants us minds that are intelligent and out for evil. No human could ever withstand the curse that any demon brings upon them. This is our exchange. The suffering of humans for our services." He laughed, loud and echoing and maybe just the slightest bit bass-boosted by his demon voice.

Seonghwa chuckled to himself.

"Truly, the doom of mankind. Humans must underestimate what they are playing with a lot," he agreed. Hongjoong looked about ready to purr from the praise. Would he meow if Seonghwa pets his head? He looked like someone who meowed when pet.

"Right, good that you got it. See, there's nothing I can do. My mere existence is a carefully constructed creation of unholy diabolism forged in the depths of damnation that not even the worst of your sinners will ever get to see. You could say I'm pretty badass."

A hum in response was enough to keep Hongjoong going. His little sweater-pawed hands gesticulated wildly as he underlined for Seonghwa just how much of a monster he was.

"Devils such as I are so rotten and twisted to the very core of our souls already that even if the sweetest angels were to cast forgiveness upon our hellish existence as mere vermin of darkness, not even then could we deny our call to foul play. The need to taint and corrupt anything we touch is our very own drug." He nodded his head approvingly, proud of his speech. As if he were the most interesting thing Seonghwa had ever seen, the man watched the demon on the beanbag with his chin supported by his hands.

"So what I'm getting out of this... Is that you are indeed a prankster and just tried to push it on a five-year-old."

Hongjoong's eyes widened. Then, he sat up, huffing and crossed his arms. The glare Seonghwa received for having logically deducted what the man had been trying to tell him was withering.

"He is nearly six. Basically an adult."

Satisfied by the indirect confession, Seonghwa just swivelled around to continue with his work.

"Just don't overdo it. I can accept your evilness."

"You shall wield under the throes of underestimating my true power." Angrily, Hongjoong collected his legos from the floor.

"Speaking of which, does making phone calls count as one of your true powers? Because I would like to hear from Yeosang again, and it would be great if you could call since you have so much more knowledge in the field than I do."

Again, the no effort tactic worked. Flattered, Hongjoong rose from his seat.

"Well, you are right. Of course, I can try."

With his nose high up in the air, Hongjoong snatched the house telephone from Seonghwa's side and strutted out. Only the noise of a spring in the forest and birds singing their merry songs remained.

The room wrapped into peaceful solitude for a while until Hongjoong returned. This time, surprisingly, he knocked on the door first before he entered, and Seonghwa called him in very confusedly.

He wasn't sure exactly how it worked, but Yeosang's blond curls peeked over the shoulder of the demon. At Seonghwa's disbelieving stare, he waved at him with an awkward smile. Just as weirded out, Seonghwa copied the gesture.

"Do you want to talk here, or would you prefer the living room? You see, Yeosang, the mortal is quite particular about where he welcomes his guests since his rooms are decorated and cleaned differently. This one usually doesn't seem fit to show to people outside of his household."

Hongjoong beamed at Seonghwa when he stood and shooed them over to the living room. Yeosang had brought his suitcase once more, and this time, too, he opened it ominously once they were all seated. Once that was done, he handed out sheets for them to read. Seonghwa took one and gave the last to Hongjoong on the other end of the couch.

"So, what we are dealing with is a case of Clause 9. Said clause defines the utter loss of control we have once a contract is made, and not both participants are legal adults willing to nullify it. I sent the issue to the higher-ups, but since the people in the offices on the way there are the slowest sloths you could ever imagine, it might take a while until it gets back to me. I asked my superior about it, though, and she advised me to gather some more information from you for now. You said that Wooyoung murmured nonsense, right? Since it was the first thing you heard when you arrived here, it is the binding part. Could you maybe make a wish of it over lengths? For example, if he muttered about cookies, then your task might be as easy as providing him with cookies."

Expectant, Yeosang's calm eyes looked between Seonghwa and Hongjoong. Seonghwa also merely stared at his resident demon. He had been way too far to hear anything from Wooyoung.

"From what I gathered, he was talking to his friend. I presume that since it wasn't the first thing directed at me, it might not be binding?"

Yeosang smartly shook his head and pointed at some other paragraph that had Seonghwa's vision grow fuzzy with how many numbers and references it had.

"What is important is whatever he said in the moment of binding, hence why most summoners act alone and don't keep radios or televisions around when they greet a new companion. Did you understand him?"

With a sigh, Hongjoong shook his head.

"Just some jumbled words, but nothing of sense. I asked him about it, too, but he can't remember since it wasn't important."

"Then what about his friend? Certainly, he must have been startled by your sudden appearance and maybe memorised it?"

Hesitant, Seonghwa waited for a reply to that. Wooyoung had been alone that day, and he had no idea which friend Hongjoong was even talking about.

"Maybe so. He hangs around here a lot; I will ask him once I see him next time. He's one of the B ranks."

Yeosang leaned back with understanding. Now, a triumphant smirk played around his lips.

"Then he might know best of all people. Your arrival probably alarmed him."

Seonghwa would have loved to be part of this conversation, but he barely understood a word that was exchanged. A person who was around here a lot? Yunho? A neighbour? And what ranking were they talking about?

"Presumably. I will ask once the fledging is back from kindergarten. Maybe he can help us understand just what it was that Wooyoung said. I wouldn't be surprised if he made a joke about his dad from all I've heard."

With an offended gasp, Seonghwa stared at Hongjoong. The man merely grinned at him triumphantly and as if he knew more than Seonghwa.

"How dare you say that? Wooyoung would never joke about me!"

Wooyoung was a cheeky little kid; Seonghwa knew that. The boy was always out for trouble, and even at his young age, he already didn't disguise his words into anything they weren't meant as. He fit right into the trouble-making agenda that Hongjoong had going on, too, and Seonghwa bet they would become an insufferable duo if they were left to roam.

"Oh, but he does! Yesterday, he rolled his eyes at your excessive cleaning habits! Did you teach him to roll his eyes? I bet you did!" Hongjoong pointed his finger at Seonghwa's face as if mocking him. Seonghwa's teeth narrowly missed him when he snapped after the bratty man.

Yeosang giggled awkwardly at their antics. Then, he rose from his seat.

"Anyhow, I will be on my way, then. Oh, here is the book that Hongjoong wanted me to give you. It contains all the knowledge you need about his kind and how these sorts of deals work." He dug through his briefcase, and several little note pads tumbled to the floor when he shifted through them. Messily, he picked them up before he placed the book on the coffee table in front of the jostling couple.

A colourful picture and the title 'Wonders of Learning: Demons and Satanic Rituals' shone at Seonghwa like the cover to a children's book. Seonghwa could safely assume it was a picture book.

"Wow, thanks," he commented, completely underwhelmed. Yet, Yeosang bowed his head as if he had graced Seonghwa with the highest of all presents.

"I hope you enjoy it and that it might help. By now, you surely have noticed that having a demon around is not half as bad as it sounds. I'm sure the book will clear up even the last questions."

Yeosang grinned at the duo one last time before he showed himself out. His dramatic exit through the window that led out right to the gardens and that had been open since earlier to let some fresh air circulate through the room seemed excessive, but Seonghwa had promised not to judge.

Instead, he now stared at the book in front of them cryptically. Then, his eyes swished over to the novel he had been reading recently. Yesterday, he had spent his evening supervising Hongjoong and Wooyoung in the living room as they played, and he read on the side. He knew to have placed his green bookmark in there right at the page he had left off on.

It had disappeared.

Sighing, Seonghwa grabbed for the book on demons.

Maybe he would understand Hongjoong's devious self better once he had worked through it.


	8. Two Dragons

Seonghwa started his day with urgency.

He had to meet San today and discuss their plans for the upcoming art and crafts market one town over. Apart from his online store, the frequent markets the two of them visited were Seonghwa’s main source of income, and he couldn’t miss out on one even if a short demon wreaked havoc in his house.

A long list of tasks awaited Seonghwa, and he didn’t have the time to stay around and reprimand Hongjoong for drinking milk straight out of the carton. Instead, he hurried to get Wooyoung ready and dressed for preschool. He would have to ask Yunho to take care of Wooyoung when he spent his day working. Wooyoung was still a bit too young to keep him company during the whole time and not get impatient. Hongjoong was a whole other topic, and Seonghwa had to figure out where to put him still. The combination of the two at home would be horrific. Later, once he came back from San’s, Seonghwa would ask the demon about it.

Wooyoung was in his room, struggling to get dressed, when Seonghwa came searching for him. The boy couldn’t decide what he wanted to wear, and all of his options weren’t fit for the weather. By the time he finally gave a satisfied squeal after rummaging through all of his drawers, Seonghwa already glanced impatiently at his watch.

“Dad! Can I be Toothless today?”

“Is today a Toothless day?”

Wooyoung nodded gravely at him, so Seonghwa rolled with it. He helped his son into his big sweater that had a tail attached to it and a hood meant to resemble his favourite show character. It even had little wings. If he crouched, he looked just like a little dragon on the hunt for unsuspecting food. Once Wooyoung had pulled his hood over his head and taken his rucksack, they were ready to go.

Hongjoong sat in the kitchen and counted his eggs when they passed him.

“Bye-bye, Joongie!” Cheerful, Wooyoung waved at the man. Hongjoong grinned in response.

“I’ll visit a friend, so I won’t be back as soon. It would be great if you could do the dishes, but if you don’t want to, I can do it later.”

Seonghwa snatched his keys from the hook and slid them into his pocket. He had to spend an excruciatingly long moment fiddling the laces back into his shoes because _somebody_ had taken them out.

“Alright!” Hongjoong chirped from the kitchen. Then, Seonghwa and Wooyoung were off.

Seonghwa dropped Wooyoung off at the kindergarten. Today, he didn’t go in to greet Yunho, but Wooyoung promised him in his grave tiny voice to say hi to him for Seonghwa. As soon as his black dragon of a son had disappeared inside, Seonghwa took off to annoy San. When he called on the way to announce his arrival, the man’s voice sounded groggy over the phone.

“At least brush your hair until I’m there,” Seonghwa chuckled at his yawning friend. San had grumbled.

“I think my teeth are in more dire need of cleaning. See you in ten.”

Seonghwa was kind enough to pick up some coffee for the two of them. While he waited for the barista to finish his order, he set a reminder on his phone to get Yunho some chocolates as thanks if he was willing to keep Wooyoung over the weekend.

The door to San’s flat was already open and just leaned against the frame when Seonghwa stepped out of the elevator. He let himself in and kicked his boots off before he shuffled inside.

“I got your drink. Hey, Byeol.” Seonghwa nodded at San’s cat in passing. His friend had already spread out on the sofa, his hair still a mess and wrapped in a pale yellow blanket. His laptop was set up in front of him, but he still looked half asleep. Once Seonghwa had handed him his drink, he gently ruffled the man’s hair. San yawned in response.

“I called the market office yesterday and talked business with them. They had several places free for us since we are so early, and I wanted to show them to you first before I decided.” San snatched his drink to take a long sip. Satisfied, he cradled the warm cup to his chest. Seonghwa glanced at the scarf he had taken without looking this morning. Yunho’s particular scarf basically spent more time of its existence in Seonghwa’s home rather than where it belonged. Seonghwa kept giving it back, and every time, it returned after two days once Yunho viewed it as necessary to bundle up Wooyoung with it. It smelled slightly of the man’s soothing scent.

“There, under the old oak, are still two places. I know you love these, so I put them as a priority. But if you would rather be protected by the wind, then near the buildings would make sense, too. Or should we aim for the middle since more people will pass?”

Seonghwa studied the map. The free spaces they could book were marked as green squares. Despite the syrup in his drink, it was still nearly too bitter for him.

“Hmm, I think I like the oak most. It always looks great in autumn. If we set up nicely, then the aesthetic alone might reel people in. And since it’s such a landmark on the fairground, everybody gets drawn to it anyway.”

San typed something out and then reached for his phone.

“Good decision. I hoped you would say that. We can collect leaves from the floor and decorate all we want. Also, since when did you start wearing mismatched socks? Is this the midlife crisis kicking in?”

With an amused chuckle, San immersed himself in his call. After a glare at the black sock paired with a dark blue one he wore, Seonghwa slurped his drink and waited for him to get it done.

Once the formalities were taken care of, the two men figured out how to transport their things. San’s pictures needed utmost gentleness in their handling, and while Seonghwa’s work usually could be squeezed into a few bags and didn’t take damage, Seonghwa’s car might be too small to transport everything. San also couldn’t lend his mom’s car this time as he usually did.

“Should be book a van? Or drive twice? Which is cheaper?”

The afternoon passed with the two of them trying to figure out how to get everything in order. Market day was two weeks from now, and they would spend two days there, but cleaning up and coming back the day after proved to be difficult with their car situation. Once they had settled on the most affordable possible option of a van, it was already past 2, and Seonghwa’s stomach grumbled with hunger. They were just about to order some pizza and watch a movie until it was time for Seonghwa to return to the odd zoo that his home had become when his phone rang. Seonghwa barely even glanced at Yunho’s caller ID backed up by his profile photo where he cuddled two dogs and smiled like the sun at the camera.

“Hey, Hwa. Wooyoung told me you are meeting San today, but could you maybe come to pick Woo up? He wants to go home early today.”

Seonghwa nodded at San that he had to leave. With a smirk painting his lips, his best friend mouthed Yunho’s name and tilted his head questioningly. When Seonghwa nodded with a faint blush dusting his cheeks, the man grinned like a Cheshire cat. Seonghwa kicked his leg.

“Sure, give me ten minutes. Is something the matter?”

“He was getting bullied by the other kids, and now he doesn’t feel like being here anymore.” Guilt laced Yunho’s voice as if he had wanted to avoid that. Seonghwa sighed. Wooyoung was a social butterfly and tried hard to get along with everybody. In return, he felt all the worse when one of the kids was mean to him, though. Especially on Toothless days. Those were his happy days.

“I hope Changbin didn’t make any trouble?” Seonghwa wrapped Yunho’s scarf around his neck and pulled on his boots. Without a word, San handed him his bag and gave him the ‘call me’ signal before he showed him out. With hurried steps, Seonghwa returned to his car.

“Changbin’s mom called earlier this morning saying that he’s sick. I’m pretty sure it was the only reason the kids started to bully Woo. They knew Changbin would lash out if they tried on normal days.”

Changbin was fiercely protective of Wooyoung. Albeit still being a small kid, his loyalty to his few friends was similar to a knight. His way to defend his loved ones with fists got him into trouble sometimes, but Seonghwa couldn’t help but be thankful for him being a true friend to Wooyoung.

“I see. I’m getting into my car right now; I’ll be there soon.”

“Alright, see you.” Yunho responsibly ended the call so that Seonghwa wouldn’t have to concentrate on his phone while he drove through their peaceful little town with a speed limit of 30 everywhere. Seonghwa was well aware of the risk himself and never had his phone out while driving, but Yunho’s ministrations always warmed his heart.

Seonghwa pulled up on his favourite parking spot and spotted Yunho instantly. The man had chosen to wait outside with Wooyoung on his arm so they could meet more privately. By the looks of it, Wooyoung was sniffing and sobbing into Yunho’s neck, and the man rubbed his back soothingly. When he spotted Seonghwa getting out of his car, Yunho’s face lit up. On the other hand, Seonghwa’s heart sank when he noticed that the tail that should have been dangling down Yunho’s arm had been ripped off of Wooyoung’s favourite sweater.

“Thanks for taking care of him.” With long steps, Seonghwa caught up with the pair. Wooyoung clutched the dirtied tail of his costume tightly against his chest. His tears had long since soaked the collar of Yunho’s shirt, but the man didn’t mind as he gently rocked the boy in his arms to calm him down. Not even Seonghwa’s voice could convince Wooyoung to lift his hooded head, so he remained as a dragon curled against Yunho’s shoulder.

“I already called the parents of the kid responsible. Wooyoungie, show your dad your face, hm? It’s fine.”

With a muffled sob, Wooyoung shook his head against Yunho’s chest. Saddened, Seonghwa patted his head.

“It’s fine, Youngiebear. We can go home, alright?”

“C-Can Joongie take care of me today?” Wooyoung wiped his snot and tears on Yunho’s shirt without remorse. Seonghwa winced, but Yunho simply took a piece of his shirt to help Wooyoung. The simple gesture alone had Seonghwa swoon for him all over again.

“Yeah, of course. We can go home, and you two can play while I make you some hot cocoa; how’s that?”

Finally, Wooyoung risked a peek at Seonghwa. His eyes and cheeks were reddened from his upset and some bodily fluids still stuck to his face. Seonghwa also detected clogged blood at one of his nostrils. Immediately, he cooed and opened his arms. Yunho handed his son over finally but continued to spend comfort by sticking close wordlessly. His body heat seeped into Seonghwa’s side as he caressed Wooyoung’s cheeks tenderly.

“I can also fix your Toothless, no worries. That’s what dads are for,” Seonghwa reassured him. Wooyoung trembled against his body pitifully, but he managed a faint nod.

Once he had settled down mostly, Seonghwa turned to look at Yunho. The man’s face looked stricken with guilt, but his eyes had softened at the sight of the two of them together.

“Thanks again. I’ll make you some food one of these days as a token of my appreciation.”

Yunho brushed it off.

“Don’t worry about it; I like doing this. Take care, you two, and call me if you need help with anything.” It was the same line he kept repeating over and over again, and every time Seonghwa heard it, his appreciation for the man multiplied. He gave a smile.

“I will, thank you. See you soon.”

Seonghwa strapped Wooyoung into his seat and waved at Yunho before they left. Yunho looked after them until they were out of sight and went in only then.

Their drive home was silent. Wooyoung’s sniffles ebbed down gradually, but he didn’t return to his cheerful self yet. His moping had Seonghwa’s heart ache in his chest for him. He hated to see Wooyoung sad.

As soon as they closed the door behind them, Wooyoung kicked his shoes off and ran towards the living room. Hongjoong got no warning when the boy already plummeted into his lap and held on to him with his tiny hands. Hongjoong picked up on his distress right away and rose his curious eyes to Seonghwa.

“The other kids were mean to him. Come on, Woo, give me the tail and the sweater, then I will fix it for you right away.”

Seonghwa helped Wooyoung out of his protective cloak and wrapped him in a blanket instead. Then, he left the two of them to their devices as Seonghwa got rid of his jacket and set up some milk on the stove to make for Wooyoung.

As he viewed the clothing hanger after putting his clothes on there, he hit his forehead.

He had forgotten to give Yunho’s scarf back once more.


	9. Rank B

Wooyoung had fallen asleep on Hongjoong.

The boy wasn’t usually one to take naps in the afternoon, but the emotional distress must have worn him out. When Seonghwa emerged from his workroom half an hour after dropping Wooyoung off there, the boy had huddled against Hongjoong’s chest and finally found his peace. His hot chocolate was only finished halfway, but Hongjoong sipped on it from time to time.

Seonghwa set down Wooyoung’s fixed costume on a chair as he came over to the two of them. As he approached, Hongjoong whispered with his voice purposefully low as not to startle Wooyoung awake.

“He said to thank you for picking him up,” he murmured with earnest eyes. With an affectionate smile, Seonghwa sat down next to the two to brush his fingers through Wooyoung’s hair. The boy’s rounded cheek was pressed against Hongjoong’s chest and squished adorably. The entire image was so domestic and cute that Seonghwa could barely handle it. Even the mischievous demon looked soft at having become a pillow for a child to sleep on.

The hazy autumn sunlight filtered through the windows, but Hongjoong had angled his shoulder so it wouldn't fall into Wooyoung's face.

“Shall I put him to bed? You don’t have to sit around here forever.”

Hongjoong shook his head. When he moved his arms to hold Wooyoung closer so he wouldn’t slip, he watched the boy’s peaceful face with extra care.

“It’s fine. He’ll probably wake up and be hungry again soon. Much rather, I would like to know what his damn guardian angel was doing if he got this hurt. I get it; punching children in the face as they deserve is a no, but there was no need to leave him altogether.”

Surprised, Seonghwa studied his upset face. He hadn’t expected the demon to grow this emotionally attached to Wooyoung. They had become excellent playmates over the past two weeks, but Seonghwa’s expectation that a weak human boy might be annoying to a supernatural being such as Hongjoong was shattered again.

“There are such things as guardian angels?”

Hongjoong nodded. Wooyoung smacked his lips against his chest in satisfaction at something in his dream. Cooing soundlessly, Seonghwa reached into his pocket to snap a picture. He made sure Hongjoong’s grimace wasn’t in the frame.

“Yeah. He is slacking off majorly. I mentioned to Yeosang that I needed to meet him, but he avoids me. And by extent, also Wooyoung. I’ll need to report that to Yeosang later.”

“Ah, the B rank you mentioned?”

Hongjoong grinned at him, proud that he remembered. In the book about demons that Yeosang had given Seonghwa, he had read that demons loved to gloat. Praise buttered them up and aided their ego, so he had to be careful with too much of it if he didn’t want a prideful demon strutting around all day. Hongjoong seemed happy anyways, and his prettily bowed lips pulled into a little smile.

“You’ve been paying attention, mortal. That’s good. But yeah, the B rank. Yeosang is responsible for anything regarding my stay here, and he will have to report to the upper court if I get in the way of the angels’ work. But yours is doing well so far… He merely doesn’t show his face around here much.”

In passing, Seonghwa had joked before that Yunho might be his guardian angel. Now that Hongjoong confirmed their actual existence, Seonghwa’s heart jumped in his chest. Could it be…?

“We could meet up with Yeosang later if you want. I have little knowledge about what angels are supposed to do and what Wooyoung's is missing out on, but if he does protect Wooyoung indeed, then I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Hongjoong grinned cheerfully. Then, his face returned to its serious mask.

“How was your meeting with your friend? You know, I can’t drive, but if you want me to, I can pick up Wooyoung sometimes when you are busy. I don’t mind. We could take the bus or walk the way.”

Hongjoong was full of surprises. But again, his contract required him to help out. It was natural that he took over some of the parenting duties, too.

“It went well, yeah. We got everything done. But Hongjoong… I’m sorry to say this, but are you sure I can trust you with a child? I’m not saying that you are bad for him but your uh your evilness, does it conform with actually taking care of him?”

The worried parent stare was heavy on Hongjoong’s skin, but he didn’t mind it. Instead, he nodded reassuringly.

“You know that he is my utmost priority, and I wouldn’t be able to harm him. Aside from that, I know my way around this world, and it’s not as if demons had no children.”

That made sense. His little knowledge of Hongjoong’s kin certainly made it difficult for Seonghwa to calculate his experience in the field. But Hongjoong was right. He hadn’t been a bad influence on Wooyoung so far, and the boy was happy around him.

“How’s this. Later, once Woo is up, we will contact Yeosang and his guardian angel. With him around and extra cautious of me, I think you can trust that Wooyoung is safe. It’s not an issue for me to take care of him. He’s a sweetheart.” Fond, Hongjoong glanced down at the boy. The fatherly glow on his face had Seonghwa reconsider.

Ultimately, he agreed.

“Then let’s ask those two first, yeah. I also would like to meet that guardian angel of his.”

The deal was made. Hongjoong decided to watch another nature documentary until Wooyoung woke up, and Seonghwa returned to his work for now. He finally finished the pretty potholder for Yunho, too, and decided to give it to him one of these days. While taking his break, he asked Yunho via text message when he had time to come over to eat with them, and Yunho replied that he would join them on Friday after his shift ended. That day, he would bring Wooyoung with him, and they could cook together.

Seonghwa would figure out what to do with Hongjoong later. He didn’t exactly want both Yunho and Hongjoong in the same house to spare them all of the awkwardness. Maybe he should explain to Yunho somehow just who Hongjoong was and what odd coincidence had brought him upon them, but not this Friday. Hongjoong would probably be fine talking a walk or exploring the city with Yeosang.

Several hours passed before Seonghwa heard from Hongjoong again. When the man came by to knock on his door to fetch Seonghwa, Yeosang already sat in the living room. Wooyoung was awake by now, too, and he happily drew his pictures at the table while the adults talked.

“When did you last see the rank B?” Yeosang shifted through his papers that he seemingly didn’t leave the house without. His grey suit looked impeccable on his form, and Seonghwa felt under-dressed in his sweater and jeans.

“Not within the past week. I don’t know if he’s just a shy little thing or trying to slack off. But maybe Wooyoung wouldn’t have been so sad today if he had been around.”

Wooyoung gave Hongjoong a stern glance.

“I wasn’t sad. Yunho gave me a gummy bear, so it was okay.”

A fleeting smile graced all of their faces. Seonghwa ruffled Wooyoung’s hair.

“Yeah, he took good care of you. What are you drawing?”

Distracted, Wooyoung showed Seonghwa his picture. It was Yeosang, probably, in a comically formed suit and his blond locks that looked like ramen in Wooyoung’s perception. Additionally, the man had a pair of wings behind his back, though. Wings that were feathery and white as snow from what Seonghwa could guess.

He couldn’t see any wings on Yeosang.

With a last pat on Wooyoung’s head and murmured praise, Seonghwa returned to the conversation.

“Let me see. This is Seonghwa’s angel; how is he doing?”

Hongjoong shrugged.

“Fine, I think. No complaints there. I suppose he is at least around outside of the house, or else he would remove all my evil traps.”

The mixed-up spices, probably.

Yeosang jotted some notes down on a notepad.

“It’s not unusual that B Ranks avoid the territory a demon calls theirs. After all, you also have a protective function here. And well, the media don’t lie. Those two groups aren’t the best of friends.” After a wink at Seonghwa, Yeosang produced a single sheet of paper. He laid it down neatly on the table in their midst and out of reach from Wooyoung’s fingers that were colourfully dirty from his wax crayons.

“This is Wooyoung’s assigned guardian angel.”

Seonghwa leaned over what seemed to be a curriculum vitae. As he studied the picture in the top right corner, a weird familiarity crept down his spine. A man with dark curly hair and a bright smile grinned at him. When Seonghwa’s eyes skimmed his name, the pieces fell together.

Bang Yongguk.

“If you may give me a second, I can give him a call.”

Yeosang fished an outdated flip phone from his pocket and tapped away on it. The dangling key chain had a chicken leg made from clay dangling from it. Classic accessory.

“Hello, this is Kang Yeosang from the Department for Demon Contracts, DDP in short. I’m calling because of your assigned human.”

Seonghwa and Hongjoong exchanged a glance. Wooyoung marvelled at whatever he saw with the innocent eyes of a child while Yeosang had their back turned to them.

“Yes, please, we are having a meeting in the living room right now. We would appreciate you joining us.” Yeosang’s voice sounded goofily grave on the phone. Yet, he walked up and down the room like someone who experienced anxiety with phone calls.

He ended the call a few seconds later and exhaled audibly. Seonghwa had pity with the people-oriented character of his job that he clearly disliked.

Then, the doorbell rang before any of them could even speak up. Rising from his seat, Seonghwa chuckled at Wooyoung’s lost expression. He wasn’t used to having so many people at home at the same time.

“Why are you guys all so fast?” Hurrying to the door, Seonghwa didn’t even need to hear the answer to know that it was because of their wings. He wished he had wings, too.

When he opened the entrance, the man from the resume faced him. A tall man, about as tall as Seonghwa himself, but with a distinct self-made smallness to him that came across from his oversized clothing and defensive stance. When he recognised Seonghwa, however, his tense shoulders relaxed a bit.

“O-Oh. Hey, Seonghwa.” With a shy smile, he scratched the back of his head. Oddly enough, he felt like family even though Seonghwa had never seen him in person before. Wooyoung had told him a lot about this man’s antics and his favourite kind of ice cream.

“Come in. Don’t worry about Hongjoong; Yeosang and I are both here.”

With a meek nod, the man kicked his shoes off and followed Seonghwa inside. Of course, he knew the house as if it was his home, so him leaning against the wall at a safe distance from Hongjoong didn’t feel odd.

“Yonggukkie!” Wooyoung exclaimed, thrilled. He ran over to hug the man’s waist and cuddle up to him as if he was his best friend. The sight softened Seonghwa’s worried frown. Wooyoung just loved everybody he met.

“Hey, little dragon. You good?”

They exchanged smiled and greetings while Hongjoong defiantly stared at them across the room. When he finally spoke up, none of them was surprised.

“Hey, you are the guy who was there when I first got summoned. Wooyoung was talking to you.”

“Yeah.”

Odd tension enveloped the two of them. Hongjoong wasn’t this awkward around Yeosang, but it seemed as if guardian angels made his neck itch.

“What were you speaking about at that time? You must have remembered, knowing that it would be the thing that bound me.”

Yongguk sighed. Yeosang offered him to sit down, but he preferred his little corner.

“He was explaining his pictures to me. He talked while he drew and his babbling about his favourite colours was still ongoing when he finished the last line that led to you. I’m sorry, hellspawn. But you can’t make anything out of him explaining to me that the colour yellow reminded him of a movie he watched long ago. There is no wish for you to fulfil.”

With a quick nod, Yeosang made his notes. Hongjoong also looked as if he had expected that, so Seonghwa was the only one whose heart sank. He had learnt to accept Hongjoong’s presence here, but would he really have to keep him around for another twelve years? And feed him eggs now and then? He wasn’t ready for that commitment.

“I see.”

Hongjoong spaced out as he lost himself to his wandering thoughts. Yeosang was the one to keep the conversation going about Yongguk having to accept his duties and not letting himself be warded off by Hongjoong’s energy. All the while, Seonghwa just wondered how it could be that children saw their guardian angels but adults didn’t. Were children just more perceptive, or did the angels hide from the adults in particular? He could imagine the dysphoria if every human were aware of their resident angels.

Yeosang nagged Yongguk about his duties, but they left together to have a drink anyway. Hongjoong and Seonghwa didn’t talk about the issue with the contract, but when he laid in bed at night with Wooyoung by his side, the scratching on the walls of Hongjoong’s sleeping chamber sounded again.


	10. Dices

The bullies that had hurt Wooyoung got struck with severe colds as if karma had decided to come for them. Seonghwa failed to notice that it could have been either his resident demon or maybe a certain guardian angel at work. Instead, he received an apology from the responsible parents and got assured that this would not happen again. Even Changbin called their home telephone to give Wooyoung a pep talk and promised him that he would never be sick again to 'sucker-punch all of these losers' whenever needed. Seonghwa knew Wooyoung in good hands.

When Seonghwa came home from bringing Wooyoung to kindergarten on Thursday, Hongjoong wasn't in the living room as usual. He had hidden away with a carton of eggs in Wooyoung's room and only came out when Seonghwa knocked on his door. They spend their time together in Seonghwa's workroom, as they did a lot, but Hongjoong seemed distracted that day. Instead of playing and chuckling under his breath over whatever crossed his mind, he sat quietly in his place and stared against the wall.

Seonghwa was minutes away from getting his book to look up the user manual for Hongjoong. First, he asked, though.

"Are you alright? You're spacing out."

Snapping back into his body, Hongjoong gave a faint smile.

"It's considered bad to space out in your world, right? People are required to be available and focused at any time." As he spoke, he lowered his head to look at his toes. He wore a pair of those horrendous socks that wrapped around every single one of his toes instead of just around his foot. Seonghwa hated the sight.

"Society evolved to that, yeah. So we notice quickly whenever somebody is not up to par. What is it for you?"

Hongjoong gave a weak shrug, not saying anything. He didn't look sad or tired, more as if he was missing something. Seonghwa looked around for his walrus.

"If you have troubles, you can tell me. I will not invalidate your feelings just because they might work different from ours," Seonghwa reminded him gently. His caring side didn't know what brakes were, not even when faced with a demon. By now, he considered Hongjoong a friend, and Seonghwa cared about his friends.

"It's nothing much... Nothing that would require action from you anyway."

"I could listen."

Seonghwa set down his needle and thread to turn to Hongjoong fully. The boy played with his toes, looking downtrodden.

"Does it have to do with your nightly wall scratching?"

At once, worry crossed Hongjoong's features. It flashed across them like a hawk that had just been waiting to strike. He shrunk even more into his bean bag.

"Is it annoying for you?"

Seonghwa immediately shook his head.

"No, I just noticed. You can't sleep alone?"

Hongjoong's nod was remorseful as if he had to admit to a huge mistake. An ache crossed Seonghwa's chest when his mind compared the demon to a sad puppy that had been forgotten at the side of the street.

"I toss and turn a lot without people around, not finding any peace. Where I'm from, we sleep in big community halls."

Humming, Seonghwa pondered their situation. Moving Hongjoong to the living room wouldn't help him, and Seonghwa would hate to squeeze him on the couch. But he also didn't want to keep both Wooyoung and Hongjoong in one room since the demon was up at night a lot. Seonghwa suspected he only slept for three hours and spent the rest of his night switching out the toothpaste with mayonnaise.

Wooyoung's complaints about Seonghwa's bed echoed in his head.

"I will think of something. If you are around here for a while, then you have the right to a place where you can sleep soundly. Will that help?"

Alleviated, Hongjoong grinned at him. His playful eyes disappeared behind his cheeks.

"That's a lot already, yes! Thanks, mortal!"

"Glad to help." Seonghwa chuckled, too. "Anything else?"

Hongjoong froze again, his face insecure. His mouth opened to say something, but then he refrained from it. Instead, Seonghwa was met with another smile.

"No, nothing."

Squinting, Seonghwa crossed his legs. The demon responded with a giggle at his sharp glance.

"Are you getting along with Yongguk?"

The angel had hidden right away again after that one meeting. Seonghwa didn't see him, but at least it was less weird for him now when Wooyoung, Hongjoong, and he played as three people and kept talking to the thin air.

"We're trying, yes. Actually, we wondered if we should get Wooyoung later! Yongguk promised to show me the right way."

With a glance at his calendar and the date that read one day before his meeting with Yunho, Seonghwa shook his head.

"I'll take care of it. But I wonder, if you two want bonding time, why don't you take the day off tomorrow to hang together? I'll have a visitor over, and maybe it would be easier with both parties if you went on a trip during that time? Of course, only if the weather is fine and if you want to. I won't force you to leave."

Hongjoong erupted in cheerful laughter. His little claps accompanied him as his full body expressed his happiness.

"Oh, you can date all you want, no worries! I have many places to go for a night." His smug grin had Seonghwa blush and wave it off.

"It's not a date. It's just a meeting with Woo's teacher to thank him for always looking out for us. He's a good friend, so maybe you will meet him one day." Despite playing it down, Seonghwa wondered. Did Yunho view their relationship the same? Or did he consider it a date? Seonghwa hoped it wouldn't become a long workday for him with Wooyoung around, but Yunho clearly liked him.

"Nonsense, from all I've heard from Woo, the guy is basically family. I don't mind him being here while I leave for the time. I can just return whenever he goes home, no worries. You know, if there is ever the need for it, I can also take care of Wooyoung if you two need a night for yourselves."

Seonghwa couldn't believe that he had a demon housemate who tried to wingman him. What had his life become?

With as much pride as possible, Seonghwa tried to play it off. His face was warm from the blood that rushed into it at the idea of Yunho and him, and Hongjoong's glee did nothing to lessen his suffering.

He returned to his work satisfied and relieved that he could help Hongjoong. The usual noises of him building and taking apart his lego figures had returned to the room and created a pleasant white noise for Seonghwa to work to.

Once he had picked up Wooyoung in the afternoon and checked with Yunho that their meeting was still happening, Seonghwa made food for all of them. He stood in the kitchen with his favourite strawberry apron cooking fish fingers and potato salad for his hungry son while the two troublemakers sat at the table behind him and giggled with each other.

"Say irrumator. Ir-rum-ma-tor." Hongjoong clapped the single syllables with Wooyoung as he taught him the pronunciation. Seonghwa listened with one ear and counted his spices with the rest of his brain. He had to double-taste them all since Hongjoong had exchanged similar looking ones in their containers. Still, Seonghwa could merely chuckle at his antics as he took care of curry and cinnamon.

"That's what you call those bullies if they ever annoy you again."

"You aren't teaching my kid swear words now, are you?"

Seonghwa lifted his spatula as threatening as possible. With a meek smile, Hongjoong shook his head, but his eyes were telling.

"I would never!"

"Be glad that nobody understands them anyway. Latin is long dead. I suppose the few who speak it would be delighted."

"It's cool enough to know somebody insulted you in Latin; they don't need to understand," Hongjoong agreed easily. Then, he went back to making trouble.

"Since they are little crybabies who have to fight for their honour with their fists, nunu also cuts it. Call them nunus, call them crybabies."

"Nunu." Wooyoung's attempt earned him a standing ovation from Hongjoong. With a sigh that came from affection, Seonghwa stared at his fish as if it held all the secrets in the world. It looked pretty dead to him if he was honest. Maybe the secret answer to everything was 42. Maybe it was death.

His little sci-fi loving heart got distracted by Wooyoung's curious little voice speaking up again.

"And my daddy, what word can I call him?" Wonder and the endless hunger for knowledge children had laced his voice. He leaned over the table on his elbows to read the word right off Hongjoong's lips.

"Liaupse", Hongjoong cleared his throat around the foreign intonation. "You can call him that."

Unknowing where that word came from, Seonghwa tilted his head. Hongjoong overlooked him on purpose as he taught Wooyoung how he had to form the word with his mouth.

"I have internet access, and I will use it. Woe betide you if you taught him to insult me."

Hongjoong's impish grin was a challenge.

"Who knows if your great internet is even knowledgeable enough to recognise this word." He stuck out his tongue at Seonghwa childishly. With another threat on his lips, Seonghwa got interrupted by the timer that announced the perfect cooking time for his fish. Busy, he let Hongjoong off the hook for now. He piled extra many potatoes on Wooyoung's plate since the boy just about adored them. Back when he was still little, he had even asked Seonghwa to marry his favourite potato since he couldn't imagine living with anyone else. He hadn't noticed that Seonghwa had exchanged his potato friend for a fresh one that wasn't regerminating yet every two weeks. It certainly had been the oddest toy to cuddle for a kid, but it made Wooyoung happy.

They ate together and with Hongjoong continuously keeping Wooyoung entertained. He didn't even view it as necessary to distract the boy from how Seonghwa kept piling vegetables on his plate, and Wooyoung just ate them because he was too transfixed on Hongjoong. Hongjoong just liked to have fun with him, and it amused Seonghwa, too.

After dinner, they decided to clear off the living room table and play Ludo together. After all, Yeosang had brought them a peculiar version with a board that was designed like War in Heaven and cool symbols for stepping stones. Hongjoong and Wooyoung gave the people in the picture names while Seonghwa set up their colours.

Hongjoong wanted green 'like the depths of his poisonous soul', of course. Wooyoung played blue, and Seonghwa settled for the red figures. They were little winged imps.

Even the dice had a fascinating onyx surface, and the board read what Hongjoong translated for them to be the infamous phrase of 'Alea iacta est'. Funny, in Seonghwa's opinion.

They played as fair as possible. Seonghwa was one to play foolishly on purpose so Wooyoung could move his pieces past him and cheer whenever he was leading. Contrary to him, however, Hongjoong played as if his life depended on it. He tried so hard to win that Seonghwa asked himself if somebody in hell kept tabs on this game. Maybe they scored his abilities with this?

For two rounds, Hongjoong was the one winning, with Wooyoung coming in second. Even when the boy pouted and complained, though, Hongjoong merely crossed his fingers and looked at Wooyoung like a detective on an investigation. He took things far too seriously, and poor Wooyoung's mood sank with the minutes. His little fingers already hugged his Toothless plushie close, but even he couldn't spend comfort against the ruthless demon.

When the third round started, Seonghwa carefully slid closer to Hongjoong on the ground. They were sitting on one side with Wooyoung and the plushies on the other. The demon was too invested to notice. The next time he rolled his dice, Seonghwa hit his elbow with his knee to make him tumble.

His expert rolling turned out to be bad, and Wooyoung got all the more competitive when his figure whizzed by Hongjoong's.

The demon glared at Seonghwa witheringly.

"Careful where you kick." His voice would have had anybody cower in fear. Seonghwa grinned at him sunnily before he backed off.

"Ah yeah, sorry."

Hongjoong somehow regained the lead, and Wooyoung was nearly sweating by the time the game closed to an end. When Seonghwa moved his character next time, he pretended as if he tripped and pushed two of Hongjoong's figures down in the progress.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, where was this one? Here?" He set it far back behind Wooyoung's. The boy giggled into his hand secretively.

Hongjoong rose to his knees to protest.

"No, you're cheating! This one was-" He interrupted himself when Seonghwa reached out for him without looking. One rough yank was enough to have the demon tumbling into his side and freezing like a bunny in the spotlight. He shut up instantly but remained curled against Seonghwa like a tiny personal heater.

Wooyoung rejoiced when he caught up with the last important piece. Now both of them were one roll away from their goal.

Hongjoong concentrated hard when he rolled the dice. Like a cat, Seonghwa pushed it off the table.

"Seonghwa!" Hongjoong turned to yell at him, his horns threatening to burst through his head. All Seonghwa did was to copy the movement and lean their foreheads together. He glared hard until he felt the little bumps under Hongjoong's skin disappear.

"You rolled 1," Seonghwa whispered threateningly. Hongjoong gulped.

"No, I didn't."

Seonghwa tightened his grip around the other man and pulled them closer together. Hongjoong's breath stuttered in his lungs. Worried that he had squeezed him too tightly, Seonghwa alleviated the pressure the slightest bit. As if waiting to push him off, Hongjoong's claws hovered near his shoulder, but he never moved.

Low in his throat, Seonghwa hissed at him. That had Hongjoong wield.

"Oh, would you look at that? Seems as if I rolled 1!" He exclaimed as he pulled back. Before he set the dice down on the table, he turned it on purpose. Wooyoung vibrated in his seat when he rolled and reached the goal. Then, he sprung to his feet, hollering and cheering to dance around and give Seonghwa a victory hug.

"Nunu Joong! I won, I won! Don't worry, daddy, next time you can win, too. I won, I won!"

Hongjoong pouted when Wooyoung danced through the living room and had his fun. Before Seonghwa went to celebrate with him, he ruffled Hongjoong's hair. The demon leaned into the touch anyway.


	11. Dinner For Three

Hongjoong had decided to meet up with Yeosang in the afternoon. His interest in what he could do to understand the laws and regulations connected to his contract with Wooyoung had been more interesting for him than trying to befriend Yongguk. After he had helped around the house for a while as Seonghwa was cleaning up and nearly driven Seonghwa insane by using the wrong cleaning supplies on various surfaces, he had disappeared out of the door with a cheeky grin. With a sigh, Seonghwa had gone around to close all the open packages of cleaning wipes the demon had strewn around.

The day had started with rain. Seonghwa had awoken to fog rolling around the windows and bathing the world and its reds and yellows in a hazy grey film that covered the wet leaves. Albeit slight, the rain hadn’t let up since the morning, and Seonghwa had asked Hongjoong about seven times if he was sure he wanted to leave.

“It’s fine! I can annoy Yeosang in his office; I bet it will be fun. There’s nothing better than to spend your evening scaring little angels! It’s in my wicked nature!” Hongjoong had explained gleefully. Ultimately, Seonghwa couldn’t deny that. After all, he was relieved to get rid of the man who kept calling his little meeting with Yunho a date.

The insecurity of what exactly their meeting was had Seonghwa falter in his preparations. Usually, having dinner together required less of a setup. Sometimes, he just invited Yunho over, and that was it. But this time, knowing that Yunho blushed when Seonghwa kissed his cheek and that Seonghwa wanted to show his gratitude towards the man felt different.

He didn’t want to make it seem too romantic since Wooyoung was there, and he didn’t know if Yunho wanted to be courted by him. Roses on the table might have been too quick of a step, so Seonghwa settled for a pretty flowery table cloth and neatly arranged the potholder and a bar of Yunho’s favourite caramel chocolate he had packed in the middle. It was time for the good china that his mom had gifted him as he moved out, so Seonghwa neatly set the table before the other two could arrive. He placed the Toothless plushie on Wooyoung’s seat to cuddle and tasked his laptop in the living room with filling the house with nice piano music.

Seonghwa liked the setting once the sweet tunes filtered through the house, but he faltered at it. Too much? Maybe it would get annoying in the background if they tried to have a conversation with three people. Just when he clicked it off again, the doorbell rang. As usual, Wooyoung danced and hopped underneath the window leading to the kitchen when Seonghwa passed the room. Hurried, he stepped into the cleaned shoe area and opened the door to find Yunho there. Like a flash of lightning, Wooyoung returned to his side and grinned at Seonghwa brightly.

“Hi, daddy, how was your day?? I have big news!”

Chuckling, Seonghwa stepped out of the way to let his son in. While Wooyoung excitedly pulled his shoes off his feet, Seonghwa turned to Yunho.

“Big news?” He asked with one raised brow. Yunho’s grin was disarming as he pushed the door behind him shut. As Wooyoung ran off, Yunho allowed Seonghwa to hold his bag and take care of his coat while neatly setting his shoes down next to Seonghwa’s. The sight made Seonghwa shy. He liked it.

“Big news. He’s been brimming with excitement all day long.”

Once Yunho stood in front of Seonghwa in all of his attractive glory, he opened his arms. Seonghwa stepped in and got a whiff of the man’s subtle but rich perfume. It was so enchanting that Seonghwa wanted to roll in it like a field of flowers. All too soon, he had to step back.

Out of nowhere, Yunho pulled a bunch of flowers from thin air. Pink roses, thriving eucalyptus leaves, matching purple sea lavenders, and some more greens all created a pretty bouquet in soft pink undertones. Seonghwa loved it a lot. He accepted it from Yunho after the man handed it to him cautiously.

“Thank you…”

They shared a private smile before both of them went to the kitchen to catch up with Wooyoung. Yunho set down his bag on the floor against a wall, and even that simple brown leather bag fitted him so well. It also fitted Seonghwa’s kitchen, but he chose not to mention that.

Wooyoung already sat on his seat with Toothless tightly clutched in his arms, but he barely remained still. His body constantly shifted or swayed left and right as he waited for them.

“Then tell me the big news, Youngie. You like casseroles, right, Yunho?” Seonghwa put the flowers in a vase before he went to work.

“I like everything you cook. Tell me if you need help.”

Seonghwa blushed but brushed it off by pushing his hair back. He wore it halfway out of his face today and had styled it a bit since he had had some leftover time since Hongjoong had left so early.

“So! I had a big day today! When I said bye to Joong in the morning, I would never have expected this much to happen today!” Wooyoung vividly gestured to underline just how large of an occurrence it was. Yunho watched him fondly as he talked. His eyes didn’t raise at the mention of Hongjoong’s name. Maybe he suspected he might be one of Wooyoung’s many plushies.

“I sat outside in the break with Changbin eating lunch when-”

Seonghwa nearly dropped the pot he was holding.

“Oh no… I forgot to pack you lunch, didn’t I?” Mortified, he stared at his child. In the stress of a single parent Seonghwa sometimes failed at keeping up with all of his duties. Forgetting Wooyoung’s lunch was a curse he had yet to break, and every time he noticed afterwards, remorse filled him. Wooyoung never told him since he didn’t want to stress him out further, but the regret was all the worse.

“Yunho shared his with me; it’s fine! And Changbin usually has a few strawberries for me.” Wooyoung played it off. Sighing, Seonghwa rubbed his face. He would have to write another thank you letter to Changbin’s parents. For now, he motioned Wooyoung to continue, though.

“I sat there eating when suddenly-” Wooyoung clapped his hands for dramatic effect. “My tooth wobbled! I have my first loose tooth, dad! I’m growing up!”

Proud, he showed off his teeth and pointed at his upper left incisor. When he pushed it, it wobbled slightly. A proud grin settled on Wooyoung’s face. Yunho ruffled his hair.

“Ohh, my little bear is becoming an adult already! Changbin hasn’t lost any teeth yet, right?”

“Right! And he is smaller than me! I’m so fast!” Wooyoung leaned back in his chair to revel in the glory of his success. Seonghwa giggled at him.

“Then can you show Yunho is present? I’m sure now that you are so grown up, you are the only one who could manage.” Seonghwa busied his hands with cooking while Wooyoung explained to Yunho the intricate bow that was just a regular bow and how he had to pull on it. Seonghwa had prepared the noodles and chicken beforehand, so he just stirred them all into their sauce.

Yunho appreciated his chocolate and commented on how well the potholder matched his other one. While he discussed the meaning of the colour blue with Wooyoung, Seonghwa finally put his casserole in the heated oven. Once it was shut and a timer was set, he turned to clean up the dishes he didn’t need anymore. A glance over his shoulder showed him that they used the potholder as a blanket for Toothless.

“Woo, could you change out of your good clothes for eating?”

“Aw, but dad! You also look extra pretty today! Can’t I also look pretty?”

Seonghwa scoffed at him and feigned shock.

“Wooyoung! Of course, I look good every day! Who do you think gave you those genes?”

Giggling, Wooyoung jumped from his seat and sat Toothless down on it instead.

“But today is different!” He ran off before Seonghwa could snatch and tickle him. The corridor filled with his laughter as he picked out probably the worst possible lounging outfit. Seonghwa just wanted to remind him not to wear his pyjamas when a touch to his lower back had him startle. His hands stilled over the sink as he turned to look at Yunho. The man had appeared with a little smile on his lips and leaned against the kitchen furniture next to Seonghwa.

“He is right, you know? You look good today. Even knowing that you look good every day.”

Flattered, Seonghwa looked down at his work. Yunho’s big hand on the small of his back heated him up.

“Thanks… Let’s hope the food looks even half as good.”

Yunho chuckled at the statement. Then, he had to follow Wooyoung’s cry when the boy called him to help him pick. He sure was comfortable whenever Yunho was around, and Yunho didn’t mind either.

Dinner passed by them with a lot of talk about wobbly teeth and funny stories from kindergarten. Seonghwa also mentioned the upcoming market to Yunho and asked him if he could keep Wooyoung company during those two days. As expected, the man agreed easily. From then on, Wooyoung eagerly discussed which of the movies he didn’t know yet from Yunho’s collection he still needed to watch.

Even after they finished eating, they spent a lot of time just sitting around and talking. Wooyoung was the life of the party, as usual, so when he gradually grew more tired, it immediately showed. Once the boy nearly nodded off on the table, Seonghwa excused them for a while and helped Wooyoung to bed. Only when he knew Wooyoung safe in the middle of his big bed and bundled up to sleep, Seonghwa returned to Yunho.

In his absence, the man had sneakily begun to wash the dishes. To Seonghwa’s surprise, he had set up his phone with music now that Wooyoung was gone to fill the silence. It was soft jazz music, probably just as romantic as Seonghwa’s earlier pick. It complimented the noise of the rain against the windows.

Seonghwa joined him next to his work.

“Thank you for taking care of this. And also for taking care of Wooyoung.”

Yunho threw him a quick smile.

“It’s no big deal. I appreciate him a lot. He keeps my mood up during the day.”

They finished the dishes together quickly. Yunho shook his hands off while Seonghwa put the casserole's leftovers in a bowl for Yunho to take home. He set it on the table so the man wouldn’t forget it and also brought his vase over. The bouquet fit his table cloth, and Seonghwa turned the jar until he was satisfied. Once it all looked pretty, he turned to Yunho again with a grin. The man nodded approvingly of his setup.

Seonghwa leaned back against the table with a glance at the clock. It was getting late, but he didn’t know if Yunho needed to return home soon or if he would stay to watch a movie.

“Do you want to watch a movie together? I have some low percentage wine that I could offer you. And ice cream.”

Yunho also eyed the time. The gentle tunes of the jazz music surrounded them and bathed them in an even cosier mood than they had been in before anyway. In the end, he sighed.

“I’m afraid I can’t. My mom is coming over tomorrow, and I should get up early to clean the house. I would love to, next time, though.”

With a grin, Seonghwa nodded.

“Understood. Moms are ruling forces; I would make the same decision.”

Laughing quietly so he wouldn't wake Wooyoung, Yunho collected his bag and gifts and went for the door. Seonghwa snatched the bowl to come after him. When Yunho took his coat from the hanger, both recognised the other man’s scarf that hung there.

“Ah, right, we still have that. You can take it back now if you want. Or wait, I can carry it to your car since your hands are full.” Seonghwa just wanted to reach around him to snatch the item when Yunho grabbed his arms. With gentle conviction, he pushed them back down.

“No need. It looks better on you anyway, and I like to see you or Woo with it.”

Seonghwa had to turn his head away in an attempt to hide his red face. Yunho noticed anyway and smiled indulgently at him.

“What is this, marking your territory?” The lame joke pulled another smile from Yunho. For a moment, he forgot that he had wanted to get dressed as they stood so closely in front of each other. The bowl with food was the only thing separating them.

“Or just finding you especially pretty in something that belongs to me.” Yunho pulled the bowl from Seonghwa’s clammy fingers to set it down next to his bag. Then, his eyes found Seonghwa’s as he stepped back in. A wordless agreement passed between them before Yunho reached an arm around Seonghwa’s waist and pulled him in. Once they stood flush together, both of them leaned into each other. Seonghwa was the perfect height to bury his face in Yunho’s shoulder.

“But, of course, today, you look great, too. I especially like this.” Yunho’s free hand came up to Seonghwa’s neck. The red velvet shirt he wore had a strip of fabric that came with it as a belt. Free in his artistic expression, Seonghwa had reformed it into a choker that fit around his neck and complimented his skin together with the blouse. Yunho gently slipped his finger under the fabric to pull Seonghwa in the barest bit. Seonghwa’s heart stuttered in his chest at the action and how close they were. His fingers nervously clutched Yunho’s sides.

Yunho’s breath brushed Seonghwa’s cheek.

The anticipation that curled in Seonghwa’s stomach was like the sweetest of all joys. It had been a while since he had been so invested in someone that his heart got nervous around them, and he wondered if he wanted to get kissed. Tonight, with the music from Yunho’s phone still sounding from his pocket, seemed to be one of these days.

Tense, Seonghwa exhaled against Yunho’s gentle finger that still touched his throat.

Yunho’s eyes focused on Seonghwa’s lips, and he knew; both of them knew what they wanted.

Yet, all Yunho did was plant a gentle kiss on Seonghwa’s cheek. The kiss was near his lips but far from where Seonghwa had expected it to be.

Surprised, Seonghwa rose his eyes when Yunho retracted his hand.

“I don’t get a kiss?”

With an affectionate smile, Yunho shook his head.

“No. Let me pick our first real date, and you will get your kiss then, alright?”

Seonghwa chuckled before he embraced Yunho for a bit longer.

“Alright. Let’s do that.”


	12. Ice Cream

“Hongjoong? Get your lazy demon butt over here and help me with something!”

With a withering glare, Seonghwa stared at the dishes. They had been washed and set on the rack to dry just like Seonghwa had asked Hongjoong to. He hadn’t expected the demon to create an artistic rendition of a wobbly tower with his good dishes, though. A single mug held every single plate and bowl Seonghwa had ever possessed, and apart from that one blue plastic bowl that belonged to Wooyoung, they were all expensive pottery.

The blue-haired demon slid across the floor on his socks as he appeared. His curly hair bounced on his forehead when he came to stand next to Seonghwa like the most innocent and dear of all housemates. Not even the nod that Seonghwa gave at the mountain of dishes deterred him.

“I did what you asked. They are prettily set out to dry.”

“I didn’t ask you to build them so elaborate that I wouldn’t even know where to begin to take them down, did I?”

Hongjoong cheerfully swayed his body around.

“But you also didn’t say I couldn’t!”

Sighing, Seonghwa handed him the container with marmalade in his hand.

“Here, open it,” he asked tiredly. The demon took it from him with a cheeky grin.

“Seems like it’s _jammed_ shut, hm?” With a popping sound, he twisted the cap off. The display of strength had Seonghwa scoff.

“Good, and what did you do to the coffee machine? It doesn’t work.”

Pouting, Hongjoong inclined his head. His expression would have fooled Seonghwa if it weren’t so clear who the culprit was. One day, Wooyoung would be able to dodge Seonghwa completely if he ever pranked around. Seonghwa would just assume it was Hongjoong’s work.

“You are throwing a lot of accusations at me. Especially since the day barely started.” Nonetheless, he pulled the heavy machine a bit to the side to put the plug back into the socket. Immediately, the blinking device came back to life.

Deliberately, Seonghwa overlooked Hongjoong’s triumphant smile. The day when he outsmarted Hongjoong had yet to come.

“Wanna go take a walk later? Wooyoung could use the exercise, and I have a feeling you could need some time to blow off steam, too.”

Hongjoong shrugged at got himself one of his precious eggs that sustained his whole life force. He hadn’t started to wither away yet, so Seonghwa actually had to assume that their nutritions sufficed to keep the demon alive. How that worked, he didn’t know. But he also hadn’t studied demons, after all.

“Sure, why not? I’ll be in the best of behaviour, promise!” Hongjoong snatched Seonghwa’s hand to shake it ceremoniously.

“Alright. Then please take down that tower of doom without destroying anything and put the dishes away. I’ll get Wooyoung. Oh, and also, I talked to Woo, and he would like to go back to his room, so you two can change tonight. Move your favourite plushie of Woo’s over in my bed later.”

Hongjoong saluted gravely before he went to work. Seonghwa started the adventurous expedition down the corridor in the quest to find his son.

The boy sat in his room over his homework and tried to do it to the best of his ability. To concentrate, he had tucked his tongue between his teeth, and Seonghwa had to poke the little beauty mark underneath his eye to gather the kid’s attention. Once Wooyoung noticed him, he gave a grimace that was meant to be a smile but conveyed pure suffering.

“Oh no, what’s wrong?” Seonghwa sat down next to him to glance at his workload. He had to draw a picture of a horse. Half of it was already given in neat, children-friendly lines. Wooyoung was supposed to complete the picture, but he couldn’t seem to get a satisfying result. His little artist soul must be frustrated.

“Horses are difficult to draw. Why do I have to do the head? They had easier work!” Pouting, Wooyoung set his pen down and crossed his little arms. Seonghwa fought down a smile at his dissatisfied huff.

“How cruel. How about this, we will go take a walk in the park together with Hongjoong and on the way back, we can see if we find a stable for you to look at a few horses up close. Then you can actually draw the best picture in your class!”

Wooyoung sprung to his feet.

“That sounds great! Ohhh, I will get to look at horses with Joongie! Nice!” Clapping, Wooyoung hurried over to his drawer to search through it. On his way, he messed up every piece of clothing Seonghwa had ever folded neatly. With a chuckle, Seonghwa went to help him pick an outfit. Wooyoung insisted on his Toothless sweater since he had to make his status clear in the park full of other kids and dogs. He couldn’t show any weakness, so he chose to go as a terrifying beast.

Seonghwa himself got his long dark coat and a white sweater. He wore Yunho’s beige scarf with it since the man had left it here on purpose anyway.

Once Hongjoong had appeared from the living room dressed in a warm bomber jacket that Seonghwa had never seen on him, they were good to go. All the way to the park, Wooyoung had to lean his head back to see something underneath his hood, but he also declined the idea to take it off during the ride at least.

“By the way, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa glanced in the rearview mirror at the demon. He sat on his seat without his seatbelt on and satisfied with watching over Wooyoung next to him. Even the boy nagging him hadn’t gotten him to be safe. He had assured them that seatbelt or not; he was sturdier than the car. The two humans had taken it.

“Next weekend, I will be gone with San. I’ll come back only late in the evening; Wooyoung stays at Yunho’s during that time. I would like it if you took care of the house without burning it down or something.”

“Consider your castle safe in my hands.” Hongjoong’s grin promised anything but safety and trust. Yet, Seonghwa took it. He knew that Hongjoong was not half as bad as he pretended to be, and in the case of an emergency, he could always send Yunho over there. In theory, Yeosang and Yongguk also had an eye out for the man. It couldn’t be so bad.

They arrived at the park a little while afterwards. In their little group of three, they set out on a field of mostly grassy plains with trees dotted over the hills. In summer, many people had picnics here, but since the weather had gotten colder, only people with their dogs ran around. Wooyoung watched them all with great interest. He adored dogs with all of his little heart, and while Seonghwa had never seen himself as able to take care of both a child and a dog, Wooyoung’s love was undying.

“Daddy, when I grow up, I want a dog just like that one.” Wooyoung held Seonghwa’s hand so he wouldn’t get lost with one hand and Hongjoong’s with the other so that Hongjoong wouldn’t get lost. To make do, he nodded his chin at a German wirehaired pointer. It was a young one that cheerfully played with its owner, but it was probably larger than Wooyoung already.

“That one? Didn’t you say you wanted a puppy like Snoopy?” Snoopy was Yunho’s dog; the sweetest golden retriever Seonghwa had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

“Oh, or that one!” Now, Wooyoung nodded excitedly at a dachshund. From how Seonghwa saw it, Wooyoung would probably adopt any puppy in the park at the moment.

Hongjoong followed their exchange wordlessly. Then, he pointed at a nearby tree.

“I like that one.” Following the point of his finger, a grey squirrel ran down the bark of the mighty acorn tree. Immediately, all the canine heads in the nearby area snapped around. Some dogs ran freely, others dragged their owners, but all of them went for the squirrel in record speed. Wooyoung gave a startled screech when a dog whizzed past them and held on to Seonghwa’s leg for dear life. The two adults protected him to the best of their ability.

Some dogs further away had chosen to stay with their owners. Yet, it came as a surprise to Seonghwa when he spotted a familiar white coat near the lonely ice cream vendor who still stubbornly did his business despite the temperatures.

“Ice cream! Can I get ice cream?!” Wooyoung spotted the corner simultaneously, but he had yet to recognise the man with the golden retriever by his side. In his white coat and bright hair, and the fluffy dog, Yunho looked like an angel. More so than Yeosang did himself.

“Sure, you two get ice cream.” Seonghwa rose his hand to wave at Yunho once he recognised them. His eyes clouded slightly with confusion at the sight of the other man with them, but his smile was as honest and cheerful as always when they caught up with him. Seonghwa ushered Wooyoung and Hongjoong over to the vendor while he stepped up to greet Yunho with a hug and Snoopy with a few pats on her head.

“What a coincidence. Not even on weekends, Wooyoung can get rid of me.” Chuckling, Yunho allowed Snoopy to go over and say hello to Wooyoung. With her tail wagging wildly at his sight, she had the boy squeal with delight as she cuddled up to him. Wooyoung nearly fell over, but as a dragon, he could hold himself up well. He held onto her to the best of his ability and clung to her soft fur while Hongjoong took care of the ice cream. The dog seemed slightly wary of him, but that didn’t keep her from curiously sniffing up his legs.

“Seems like it, yeah. But he is happy anyway. You can’t be too bad.” Seonghwa exchanged a grin with Yunho. Then, his eyes fell to the vanilla ice cream the man held, which ridiculously fit his outfit.

“Want a bite?” Yunho offered it to Seonghwa immediately. Careful as to not topple it out of Yunho’s hand, Seonghwa laid his palm over Yunho’s much larger fingers and brought the treat to his mouth. The sweet taste spread on his lips, but he got a drop on his chin anyway. Giggling, Yunho changed the ice cream into his other hand. His fingers came up to wipe the offensive bit off Seonghwa’s chin. Their eyes met before Seonghwa licked it off his thumb and left a fleeting kiss on the digit. Shy, Yunho hid his smile behind his ice cream.

“Who’s your friend?”

Gladly taking the change of mood, Seonghwa turned to look at his duo. Wooyoung tried to offer Snoopy his lemon ice cream now, but she refused the coldness taking a few steps away. Hongjoong giggled at them with two cones in his hands.

“That’s Hongjoong, a friend of mine. He had an issue at home and lives with me for a while.” Proud of his relatively safe excuse, Seonghwa called the two of them over. Snoopy followed when they regrouped a bit off the way under a tree so they wouldn’t bother the vendor.

Hongjoong handed Seonghwa his strawberry ice cream wordlessly. How he knew what Seonghwa liked remained a mystery. Maybe he had asked Wooyoung.

The demon eyed Yunho up and down warily, but not unfriendly at least. Yunho was the one to reach out his hand cheerfully.

“Hi, nice to meet you! I’m Yunho, Wooyoung’s kindergarten teacher, and another friend of Seonghwa’s.”

Hongjoong took his hand cautiously, his lips not yet leaving his chocolate ice cream. Then, once his hand met Yunho’s and absolutely disappeared in it from how tiny it was, his eyes lit up.

“Ahh, you’re the date! Not bad, mortal, not bad. I won’t lie; I thought your taste in men was worse.” He grinned at Yunho brightly.

“I’m Hongjoong; I heard a lot about you.”

Yunho turned his curious glance to Seonghwa, who was still busy thanking the gods that Hongjoong hadn’t escalated the situation. He had feared far worse.

“Only good things, I hope.” His smile was playful even when he crouched down to pet Snoopy and put her back on her leash. Wooyoung still babbled to her tirelessly, not interested in adult conversation.

“Of course! What bad things are there even to mention about you?” Seonghwa giggled into Yunho’s scarf. No doubt, the man had noticed already. His eyes had a soft shine to them.

“Wooyoung mentioned you from time to time, but I’m glad to have a face to the name finally! So, you two live together?”

Seonghwa nodded, his shoulder brushing against Yunho’s when he adjusted his scarf. Hongjoong stood a dog and a kid’s worth of space away from them.

“Yeah. I also sleep in his bed. Does that bother you?” Hongjoong’s sharp eyes posed a challenge to Yunho. At once, Seonghwa rose his hands to de-escalate the situation. Before he could talk, however, Yunho reached out to pull his free hand down with his. Seonghwa fell quiet at the way he naturally interwove their fingers together and held Seonghwa close.

“I’m not Seonghwa’s personal guard, Hongjoong. I don’t decide what he does in his house,” Yunho reminded him without madness. He didn’t fall for Hongjoong’s teasing, and his smile remained patient. Seonghwa wondered if it truly didn’t irk him or if he was just a good actor.

“But does it make you jealous? That’s the question.” Grinning, Hongjoong obscenely bit his ice cream without breaking eye contact. His teeth left a mark.

“I would offer to switch, but I’m afraid I can’t do that.” Yunho rose a brow at Hongjoong to see if that was what he wanted. His thumb rubbed little circles on the back of Seonghwa’s hand.

That answer satisfied Hongjoong enough to let up.

“Good answer, yeah. Anyways, do you want to join groups? I can watch over Wooyoung while we leave you two lovebirds to it.”

Seonghwa sighed deeply.

“Hongjoong-”

Yunho, however, nodded.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Let’s go.”


	13. Freckles of Stars

Yunho hadn’t let go of Seonghwa’s hand during their entire stroll through the park. A constant blush simmered beneath Seonghwa’s cheeks as they followed behind Wooyoung and Hongjoong, who had run off with Snoopy to play. Both of them made sure that their designated responsibilities were always in their line of sight, but their conversation was focused on each other.

“He seems quick at inserting himself in people’s lives,” Yunho commented about Hongjoong as he watched him chase Snoopy and get chased in return while Wooyoung’s squeaky giggles accompanied them. The kid was far slower than the other two on his short legs, but he had the same amount of fun.

“Yeah, he… Some social norms go past his head. One of a kind, for sure.”

Yunho glanced down at Seonghwa. Both of them were still mindlessly nibbling on their ice creams, and Seonghwa was all too happy with the second time he spent with Yunho on an unofficial date.

“Is he bothering you?”

Quickly, Seonghwa shook his head. Hongjoong was anything but a bother, more of a lovable poltergeist. On some days, Seonghwa enjoyed his distracting character very much. For a demon, it could have gone way worse. Hongjoong could have been a gruesome killer as well.

“Sometimes, he feels like just another kid at home. But he is an adult, and he can behave like one. Not enough that I want him to take care of Woo during the weekend, though.”

The last comment pulled a chuckle from Yunho’s lips. His large hand on Seonghwa’s warmed him and protected his skin from the chilly air of autumn. Seonghwa looked at his feet and how they shuffled through the colourful leaves on the ground that wove nature’s unique carpet that no artist could ever replace.

“I have camping equipment at home. I could lend it to you if he needs a corner for himself.”

It had been half an hour since the bold statement that Hongjoong made about them sleeping together, but it hadn’t left Yunho’s mind. The thought that he might be jealous or annoyed by it flattered Seonghwa.

“No, it’s fine. But thank you anyway.”

Yunho had accepted the topic like that. He didn’t pry too much about Hongjoong, but curiosity oozed from him in waves. However, since he understood the certain secrecy that Seonghwa wrapped around Hongjoong, he refrained from making their meeting about him. Instead, he focused more on the aspects around them.

“I like how your hand feels in mine. Your fingers are delicate.” As if he were surprised by that fact, Yunho rose their hands to look at them. Their fingers curled around each other naturally, and even if Seonghwa deemed his hands unsightly because of the many scars and rough patches his work had left on them, he appreciated the way that Yunho held them as if they were a precious treasure.

“These hands work so hard… I respect them a lot.”

With a grin, Yunho dropped their fingers again to swing between their bodies. Seonghwa stared at him as if he were a fallen star.

“You smooth-talker,” he called Yunho with a faint smile. His heart was too busy nearly jumping out of his chest to come up with more.

“I’m stating the truth.”

Their little walk commenced with Yunho’s playful flirting and Seonghwa continuously letting his guard down around him. Time passed in a flash, and Seonghwa barely noticed its urgency with how relaxed he was around Yunho. Only when they had walked the large route all around the park and Wooyoung tiredly stumbled along on Seonghwa’s hand it was time for them to part. Yunho said his goodbyes at the parking lot, not excluding a mischievously grinning Hongjoong. Once he had safely gotten Snoopy in the back of his car, the man drove off.

Seonghwa sorted his kids into their respective seats and pulled up his car's navigation system for the nearest stable. The drive re-energised Wooyoung, and while he and Hongjoong busied themselves by looking at the horses, Seonghwa could revel in the memories of Yunho’s sweet voice next to him and the feeling of his hand in his.

Back home, Wooyoung and Hongjoong built a pillow fort in the living room to be unbothered while they did Wooyoung’s homework. Seonghwa could squeeze some work in and packed the few remaining items he would need for his market weekend. Then, he called San to chat a bit before it was time to rest.

Wooyoung was overjoyed to be put back into his own bed after dinner. It took him three minutes of bouncing around excitedly and complimenting his bed to the degree that Seonghwa worried that the bed in his room would start crying if it listened before he settled down. Once he was accounted for, Seonghwa searched the house for Hongjoong. They hadn’t cleaned up the pillow fort yet since they wanted to play again in there tomorrow, so Hongjoong had to abandon his documentaries and sit in the kitchen instead. By the time Seonghwa urged him to go to bed, too, tiredness already weighed down his lids and had him yawn.

Hongjoong followed him reluctantly. For whatever reason, he wasn’t as talkative with Seonghwa today as he was with Wooyoung, but Seonghwa didn’t mind much. All the better once they went to sleep.

“I would appreciate it if you could sneak around quietly if you leave during the night. I’m a light sleeper, so any form of regard would be great.” Seonghwa pulled his sweater over his head to exchange it with his sleeping shirt. He halted in the movement when a wolfish whistle came from the corner of the bed that Hongjoong had settled on. Irritated, Seonghwa stared at him.

“Where did you magic your abs from? I must say I didn’t expect a seamster with a kid to be ripped.”

With a huff, Seonghwa dressed his body so the man would stop gawking.

“You would be surprised how much time I have to train around that kind of work. Even with a kid.”

Hongjoong’s face looked sharp and was painted with dark shadows where the orange glow of Seonghwa’s little night light couldn’t reach. His patient smirk was as devilish as it could get. Then, his fingers hooked under the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head, too.

Seonghwa hadn’t meant to look. He was well aware of his curiosity concerning the demon’s horns and wings whenever he changed his clothes. Yet, his well-educated brain that knew how rude it was to stare or comment about other people’s bodies, immediately turned his head to follow his rules of decency. However, the faint shimmer of something on Hongjoong’s chest had him halt.

“What’s that?” The question burst over Seonghwa’s mouth before he could keep it in. The easiness with which Hongjoong took it had him abandon all regrets, though.

“They are marks. Like birthmarks in your world, I presume. I had them since I came to be.” Hongjoong bent his arms underneath the light. Muscle rippled underneath his skin and had the many little dots that glowed orange shift. They decorated his body like stars, and they shone golden in the light. Fascinated, Seonghwa took a step closer.

“They centre here, where a demon’s equivalent of a heart lays.” Hongjoong pointed to the middle of his chest where - as if he were Iron Man - the stars collected in a symbol of sorts. A circle held another circle hugged by two triangles pointing at each other to form an hourglass. The different moon phases dotted the free spaces around the inner circle. Hongjoong’s heart.

“These are different for every single one of us. They give us our individual selves.” His fingers tapped the symbol before they trailed over his arms appreciatively. At once, Seonghwa understood the need for his oversized sweaters. If the light fell right, his true form shone through his skin, and he avoided that by dressing so protectively.

“What do they look like in your demon form?”

His true being that he had shown Seonghwa only once had become a distant memory in his head. He could barely summon the picture anymore. What colour had his skin been? He only remembered black claws and too many teeth.

“That depends entirely. What you saw was only the humanised version of my form. I think they look pretty much the same there. The only difference are a few particular things, like my wings, that are meant to threaten more than anything.” Hongjoong let go of his forearms to settle back on them comfortably. Like this, his full chest was on full display, and the lean muscle had his glittery dots shift and move in the light. The view entranced Seonghwa.

“I think they function a bit like snake’s skin does, looking at you. They look pretty and lure people in to become our victims. I suppose that is more of use when I’m fully shifted. After all, I can’t hurt humans.”

Seonghwa had to rip his eyes away from the man with great strength. Seeing him exposed and spread out like that reminded Seonghwa all too well who he was, what he was, and that he was in no way his child, no matter how foolish he might act. While Seonghwa changed his pants, he listened to Hongjoong with one ear.

“What do you look like fully shifted?” He asked, too curious for his own good. Hongjoong’s tired voice scratched in his throat as he chuckled. His demon bass-boosting skill came through.

“I won’t show you, not tonight. I wonder if your human eye even perceives it well since you aren’t used to the sights from other planes. I suppose to you; I might look a bit like a night’s sky. It’s the closest thing between our worlds.”

Seonghwa turned the light off and slipped into bed next to the man. Hongjoong finally stopped glowing and shuffled underneath the blankets, too.

“What, so you mean to tell me that you have regular wings, regular horns, regular fangs like any demon in our lore also has, but you look like the odd biblical creation of an angel?”

Hongjoong giggled into the sheets. He laid a good distance away from Seonghwa, so neither took up each other’s space.

“Your storytellers were wrong, but not _fully_ wrong.”

Full of wonders, Seonghwa pondered about the unusual creature that Hongjoong was for a while. He fell asleep without them discussing Hongjoong further. Hongjoong radiated more heat than Wooyoung did, even from a distance, and all through the process of slowly dozing off, Seonghwa was keenly aware of how close the man was. His fingers itched to trail over the man’s marks to see if they felt any different than his regular skin.

Seonghwa didn’t dream that night, and he slept deeper than he could remember doing in a long time. When he awoke in the middle of the night because his feet were cold, the darkness was black. No light from outside the windows streamed into the room. Not even his usually blinking devices in the room were in sight. A darkness that swallowed all light, all sound and all movement enveloped Seonghwa.

Quietly so he wouldn’t wake Hongjoong, Seonghwa shifted his blanket. He had never accidentally turned it in the night, so he had no idea how his feet peeked out underneath the shorter end. Yet, he was in the same room with Hongjoong. History told itself.

When Seonghwa glanced over to peek at Hongjoong, he found that the man radiated in the dark. Like one of the fun glow in the dark stars that Wooyoung had on his ceiling, a faint silvery hue dusted Hongjoong’s cheeks like freckles. It reached down over his neck and the shoulder that Seonghwa could see before it disappeared underneath his blanket. Seonghwa blinked his tired eyes at the man multiple times, but the image stayed the same. Without him being awake and controlling his appearance, Hongjoong’s skin appeared like stars. It was similar to the night sky indeed, and Seonghwa wondered what other beauties the man hid.

Belatedly, he also noticed Hongjoong’s wings. They had unfolded behind him as if it were a strain to keep them in during the day, and they broke out whenever he fell asleep. His horns weren’t in sight, but the limp leathery appendages hung down the edge of the bed. It looked uncomfortable. Like sleeping in the car, and humans would awake with a strain in their necks. Seonghwa didn’t doubt that the joint between the man’s back and the huge wings would be sore in the morning.

Careful and slow as if he had to calm a nervous mare, Seonghwa inched forwards. His arm sneaked underneath Hongjoong’s blanket and met the man’s naked upper body. His smooth skin was warm underneath Seonghwa’s fingers, and ever so patient, he reached around Hongjoong. The man slept soundly, not noticing how Seonghwa pulled him forward like a rag doll.

Seonghwa tugged Hongjoong over to his side until they laid closely next to each other, and he could hear the man’s breathing. Now, his wings were on the bed for the most part, and the horrible strain had disappeared. Still, as Seonghwa adjusted him, the noise of the leathery tips scratching against the walls sounded vividly in his ears.

Once he deemed Hongjoong comfortable, Seonghwa went back to sleep. He didn’t forget to adjust the blanket over the man’s glowing shoulder so he wouldn’t get cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody wants to scream at me on twitter, by the way, find me as @Susimau_s


	14. Market Day

“Hey, don’t forget your seatbelt, please.” Seonghwa examined San on the seat next to him until the man huffed and put it on.

“You’re such a mom, Seonghwa. You wouldn’t take damage if I flew out of the windscreen.” Exaggeratedly, he patted the belt before he glanced at the back of their van as if he had to make sure that his precious paintings were still there. As expected, nobody had stolen them in the last ten minutes ever since they closed the doors. Seonghwa pulled out of the driveway cautiously while San supported one of the many clustered things with a hand.

“My heart would.”

With a fond giggle, San set up the navigation app of his phone to lead Seonghwa. Once he had safely fixed it to the middle console, he leaned back in his chair. His fingers fiddled with a bracelet that Seonghwa had made for him.

“How’s Yunho doing? Still daddy material?”

Seonghwa glared at San as if trying to stab him with lasers. The man’s innocent grin reminded Seonghwa of Hongjoong. He hoped that the man would find enough to entertain him at home so he wouldn’t create too big of a mess. Yet, he already expected to return home in the late evening to every single piece of his furniture turned upside down or something.

“He’s great, as always. I think Wooyoung will refuse to come home after the weekend, as he always does.”

“Well, the boy already made his decision. When will you make yours?” San’s fingers tapped away on his thighs as he overlooked the outskirts of the city swishing past them. The cornfields around their town stood in full pride and waved their pretty beige tops at the passing cars. Even the mountains in the distance had taken on a fitting autumn colour, and the nearing sun promised a joyful day.

“We still have to talk about that. I like him, but I don’t know what he expects. And also…” Also, Seonghwa would bring a little annoying demon he had to lodge around for the next thirteen years. He couldn’t imagine Yunho casually accepting that. The family that Yunho expected to join if he really were to get into a relationship with Seonghwa consisted of three people plus a dog. No demons involved.

“Also what?”

“Do you believe in angels, San?”

Humming, San lost himself in the sight of nature around them for a while. The few houses and cars that disrupted the serenity of the scenery stood out like sore thumbs.

“I’m still pretty sure I witnessed your guardian angel in action that one time. I like to think there might be a protective force for everybody. If that might be angels or just fate that decides your time has not yet come doesn’t matter to me.”

The incident he referred to had been seven years ago. San, Seonghwa, and Aeri had gone hiking together. They had found a gorgeous gorge with waterfalls at every corner and amazing nature all around. It had been no more than a little slip, but Seonghwa’s ankle had rolled into an unexpected direction. Faster than he could regain his orientation, he had already partly slid over the edge and threatened to tumble down the steep canyon that would have welcomed him with certain death.

He still thought that he had just been shocked enough to twist his body back in place. However, his two friends argued that no way on earth would physic have let him do that. They swore up and down that it must have been something else. Since they all were fine, nobody pondered it for too long, but San had yet to let go of that story.

Now that Seonghwa knew about Yongguk and that the existence of angels was authentic, he reconsidered. What was his angel like? Could it be Yunho? Or was it an entirely different person? Were they an adult, or maybe a child? Did they have a lot of work to do with him as their designated human?

“Let’s say it was an angel, and we could assume they might exist. Would you also believe in demons?”

“Biblical demons?” Curious, San turned his head. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the sudden character of the questions.

“No, more like… Folklore demons.”

San had to think about that again. In the background, the radio sang an outdated pop song that had long been overplayed for them. The white noise mixed with the whirring of the motor. Travelling with San felt like the good old days. Youthful and ignorant times.

“I suppose guardian angels aren’t exactly biblical, too. But yeah, I suppose some people saw things in their lives they couldn’t explain, and that’s where those creatures come into play. I wouldn’t doubt a demon more than an angel.” Satisfied with his answer, San narrowed his eyes at the corner of one of the paintings he had done that featured the biblical appearance of angels - spinning wheels of fire covered in eyes.

“Why the sudden enlightenment?”

“I would like you to meet someone once we’re back. A friend of mine.”

“Are they a priest?” San scrunched up his face at the idea. His fondness for religious missionaries was modest. His grimace pulled a laugh from Seonghwa’s lips.

“No, no. He’s personally interested in those topics, but I’m sure you would get along well.”

“Ah. So a goth. Yeah, I can meet him. Bring him over for pizza sometime.”

-

The sun peeked over the church's tall tower, and its light broke around it to shine in beams that might have been sent from God himself down on the market place. Seonghwa squinted his eyes against them as he set down another bag of his goods to sort them into their respective drawers and boxes. The rest he shoved underneath the table to reach in freely if needed. As he clipped the little price tags to the wooden stand, San grumbled a few metres over where he attempted to assemble his paintings unscathed and protected from too much direct sunlight to avoid bleaching of the colours.

Seonghwa wondered if the god or whatever force that was up there knew that demons looked like galaxies. After all, Lucifer, the fallen one, had been the most beautiful out of all of heaven’s creatures. No doubt was the human perception that demons had to be gnarly and ugly creatures far off.

He would have loved to introduce Hongjoong to a Christian pastor to seem them discuss it. However, Yeosang’s rules had read something about not messing with poor people’s beliefs.

“Ah, the beauties of autumn. I will get us some roasted chestnuts. You want something?” San huddled deeper into his scarf at a chilly breeze that swept through the mostly lonely streets. The market was already busy with people setting up their booths, but apart from them, most residents had preferred to stay inside and enjoy a warm morning.

Seonghwa shook his head and watched San shuffle off. The man sunk in between his broad shoulders to sustain some warmth. By the looks of the sun, however, it would soon shine nicely on their corner underneath the mighty tree and heat them up.

He was in the progress of setting up his comfortable folding chair with a pillow he had felted himself when a shy cough behind him got Seonghwa out of his bustling thoughts. When he turned, he expected to see San ready to shove him a pile of chestnuts into his face. Instead of San, he spotted some stranger, though. Even if his hair had a pretty chestnut colour anyways. He blended right into autumn.

“Uh, hi. By any chance, are you already open for business?” The man was a broad dude, not looking as if he should be joked with. Yet, his demeanour was utterly soft, and his rounded cheeks reddened from the cold. Seonghwa gave him a broad smile.

“Sure, look around. If you search for anything specific, ask me. I have more in the van.”

With a wordless nod accompanied by a timid smile, the man started to wander around. San took forever with the chestnuts, but Seonghwa didn’t mind too much. The shared awkwardness with the guy curiously circling his stand would have been far weirder with San’s corny commentary.

The man didn’t talk to Seonghwa even once in his search. Sometimes, Seonghwa spotted him curiously looking at him from his peripherals. However, every time, the man reconsidered whatever words haunted his mind and went on his trot again.

Ultimately, he snatched a felted bear that clutched a little green plant in its paws. The decision looked sudden and not thought through at all, considering the time he had spent around Seonghwa. Yet, Seonghwa smiled brightly at the first confused customer he had gotten for the day. He took the little bear from the man's careful hands.

“Do you want a bag?”

“Yes, please.”

Seonghwa rounded his table while the man fiddled with his wallet. In all calmness that he attempted to convey to the anxious person, Seonghwa reached for one of his autumn-themed paper bags he had specifically printed for this. He put the bear in as well as a little bag of gummy bears for a present.

“Could you… I’m sorry, but you have really pretty handwriting. Since it’s a gift for someone, could you maybe write a tag that says ‘for Jongho’? That would be great.”

Fleeting, Seonghwa smiled at the man. Now that he had overcome his most difficult request, he even managed a little smile back.

“Sure, no problem. Is this big alright?” Seonghwa held up one of the empty price tags he had left lying around. Quickly, the man nodded. His eyes followed the elegant bows of Seonghwa’s handwriting in awe. He nodded, satisfied when Seonghwa dropped the card in and closed the bag with his stapleless stapler. When he handed the packet over, the other man took it with the utmost diligence as if worried he might damage the cherished bear.

Before Seonghwa could even mention the price, the man already thrust a note at him.

“Keep the change!”

Hesitant, Seonghwa looked at the money. More than double as much as the bear stated.

“Are you sure you got the right-”

“Thanks a lot, bye!”

With drastically long steps, the man strode off. He disappeared behind a building right in time to dodge San, who just came back with his warm chestnuts. His cheeks were already filled with them, and his face glowed happily. At finding Seonghwa starting into the distance, he curiously followed his gaze.

“Cat? Oh, free money!” Giggling, he snatched the note from Seonghwa’s fingers. Seonghwa chased after him. Once he got the note back, he put it into the safety of his wallet and got his chestnuts from San. Warm and tasty, they melted on his tongue.

“What took you so long? In that time, I already had my first customer!”

“Damn, and you didn’t hold them up for me? What a traitor you are. I had to chat up the pretty lady on the clockwork stand over there. She offered to watch our stands if we needed a food break.”

“San, we can watch each other’s stands.”

“Oooor I send you to get food later and can talk to her again! Or rather, I give the same back in exchange and get a few nice words as thanks!” San grinned broadly as he popped another chestnut in his mouth. Then, he returned to his work. From time to time, he halted at the bag to snatch some more treats.

It wasn’t long until the market bustled with life. Parents carried their children on their shoulders over the place while the little ones screamed and pointed at everything they noticed. San cuddled some dogs that came up to peek underneath his table interestedly. Seonghwa met a talkative old lady who bought presents for her grandchildren from him and who showered him with praise. She even came back two times afterwards for more items that hadn’t left her mind ever since she had left.

San giggled at Seonghwa once she was out of earshot after her third visit.

“You have another suitor, Hwa. Just so you know, I took a picture of that and I will show it to Yunho. If anything gets his Aries butt moving, then it’s jealousy.” He leaned back into his chair, triumphant. Seonghwa didn’t remind him that he shared a zodiac with the other man and didn’t tend to jealousy at all.

Instead, he glanced at San’s ‘100% real paintings, for sure not forged’ - poster the man had put up.

“Pretty sure you have a spelling mistake there. It says froged.”

San paled like his paintings in the sun. A curse slipped from his lips when he checked; then, he looked around helplessly.

“Use the backside?” Seonghwa offered with as much sympathy as he could muster through his schadenfreude. Sighing, San stared at his poster.

“I forgot the pen.”

Holding his laughter back, Seonghwa’s finger trembled for a second when he reached for a felted frog in his display. He bound a thread to its foot and fixed it next to the ‘froged’ on San’s poster.

“There. Best it can be. Some frog-loving gay will appreciate it.”

“You. You are the frog-loving gay that appreciates it.”

Threatening, Seonghwa reached for the frog to rip it off. San intervened quickly and pushed him back. After a shared giggle between the two of them, Seonghwa returned to his place to tend to the next customer that approached him.


	15. A Visit

San spent his afternoon break chatting with the girl from the clockwork stand while Seonghwa got left behind to take care of both of their booths. Unsurprisingly, the little joke in San's poster attracted a few amused people who inquired about it from Seonghwa. The man balanced both workplaces to the best of his ability, and when San returned to him with a bowl of food, he had gotten him somewhere, Seonghwa exhaled relieved.

Contrary to certain casanovas, Seonghwa stayed at his place to eat and set the bowl aside whenever he got approached by interested customers. In the time windows in between, he enjoyed the hot rice with chicken that San had delivered to him.

He was in the middle of scarfing down another few bites to appease his grumbling stomach when San made some lewd noise from his spot. A piece of vegetable nearly dropped from Seonghwa's lips, and he caught it with a side-eye to the man.

"Would you look at that? A hottie approaching at eight o'clock."

Seonghwa struggled with his food for another second before he could safely raise his head. When he spotted a certain tall man with bright hair and a little boy on his shoulders, his heart jumped happily.

Wooyoung' eyes were big and curious as he looked around and pointed some things out for Yunho. His animated speech had Yunho's lips curl in a constant smile as he explained for the kid. Yet, his eyes had already found Seonghwa and crinkled at the sight of him. Mutual smiles brushed their faces.

Then, Wooyoung spotted him, too.

"Daddy! Uncle San! Hi, hi, hi!" His little hands waved around excitedly, and San waved right back. Before they arrived, Seonghwa set his bowl down to greet them.

"Hey, you two," he grinned as he stepped up to the pair. A few curious onlookers had turned their heads at the commotion, but now they continued on without a hitch. Wooyoung made grabby hands at Seonghwa.

With a bit of a struggle, they got Wooyoung down from Yunho's tall frame so Seonghwa could hug him as a greeting. The little boy clung on.

"Dad, I saw a purple flower earlier! So purple! And next to the church is a petting zoo; Yunho let me pet a goat! And then the other goat tried to eat me, but Yunho saved me, and- frog!"

Instantly, Wooyoung wormed out of Seonghwa's arms to run over to San's poster. Full of awe, he started at the green fellow until San surprised him with a tickle attack. The boy's happy squeals had smiles appear on the faces of a few adults nearby. Thankfully, Seonghwa and his group of favourite people bothered nobody.

While Wooyoung was distracted by his beloved uncle, Seonghwa took the time to face Yunho. The man greeted him with a big and warm hug that melted all tension of the day off Seonghwa. As he breathed in the other man's perfume deeply, Seonghwa sunk into his chest without resistance.

"Ah, sorry, I might be full of goat fur." Yunho tried to remove himself with an embarrassed chuckle, but Seonghwa held onto him anyway.

"Doesn't matter, I had worse. Did Wooyoung miss me?"

Yunho allowed Seonghwa to lean against him and use him as his physical and mental support for a moment. His hand even came up to pet the back of Seonghwa's head gently and to adjust his scarf - Yunho's scarf.

"I offered to swing by since he got bored anyways. He likes seeing his dad at work. You look like a hero to him whenever you get out here."

The feeling of nimble finger tips against his scalp had Seonghwa shudder blissfully. Yunho pulled him the barest bit closer, their heat seeping into each other.

"That's good. I hope he never grows out of the age of thinking that."

Finally, Seonghwa moved back from him. His fingers began to pick off some white fur off Yunho and his clothes in a reflex to clean. An endeared chuckle came from Yunho.

"So, fun day out with San? How's the business going?"

In unison, both of them glanced at the other man who had Wooyoung on his arm by now and explained some painting to him. Seonghwa imagined the swoons of the clockwork girl over the way his strong arm wrapped around the boy. Yet, his voice and demeanour were the sweetest.

San was a mess, but at least he loved children.

"Yeah, we're doing good. I think tomorrow will be better since more people are around on Sundays, but it's the same story as always." Seonghwa returned to his place to eat some more food. While he munched away, Yunho explored his display. Just like many other customers today, he was most interested in the felted animals.

"Pick one you like. It's a gift for sweetening my day."

Yunho's smile was radiant. Shy, Seonghwa grinned into his bowl.

"May I also pick two, one for you and Woo each?"

Seonghwa's fond eye-roll was enough of an answer already.

"Yunho, you can pick ten, and I wouldn't charge you. Go on."

Happy, Yunho went on his way. He made sure to mostly look and not to touch as not to ruin the precious work of hours of felting. Only once he chose, he gathered the two items in his hands. They looked ridiculously tiny and adorable in his big palms as he showed them to Seonghwa.

"The fox represents Wooyoung, and you are the deer."

"Woo gets to be the cool animal and I am the dainty one?" Endeared by the choice of devastating cuteness Yunho had made, Seonghwa reached for one of his bags.

"Yeah, it's mostly leg, just like you are. And nearly as adorable," Yunho smoothly flirted as if they weren't in the middle of a lively market. Seonghwa hoped that not too many people would see his blush.

"So you've been checking out my legs?" Their fingers brushed warmly when Seonghwa took the deer from him to put it into the bag carefully. It was a little figure in a basket surrounded by felted greens and mushrooms. Seonghwa was quite proud of the design, and hearing that it reminded Yunho of him had Seonghwa view it with even more tenderness.

"I can't lie; they are gorgeous legs. I'll put Bambi over there on my nightstand and then I can think about you first thing in the morning."

Yunho's genuine cuteness and sweet smile melted Seonghwa's heart. Was he aware of just how good he was at flirting? His lines didn't seem to be previously laid out.

"Thanks. I'll consider myself deer to you."

Despite the lame joke, Yunho hid his giggles behind his hand. The urge to kiss him grew stronger. Seonghwa was minutes away from leaning over the table to grab the man by his collar.

To distract himself of his plans of weirding out all passerbys, Seonghwa focused on the fox in Yunho's hand.

"What about that one? You don't consider Wooyoung a dragon?"

Chuckling, Yunho shrugged his coat off of one shoulder. The grey suit jacket he wore came into sight.

"Nope, he's a baby fox. A playful one at that. Here, look. I can do this." Yunho pushed the fox into the breast pocket of his jacket until only the head peeked out. Cooing, he petted the little felted ears. Seonghwa was a puddle.

"And then I can always carry him around! Isn't he adorable?"

The words 'yes, you are' threatened to spill from Seonghwa's lips, but the fox in question distracted him first. Giggling, Wooyoung ran over from San's booth to his while the man behind him groaned and complained.

"Nunu San, nunu! Ehehehehehe he hit his toe." Wooyoung clambered on Seonghwa's lap, happy about the pain on San's face that was mostly for show. Once Wooyoung was lost to his performance, he pouted to himself.

"Dad! Can I eat that?" Hungry like a constantly undernourished vulture, Wooyoung pointed at the bowl with food. Without complaints, Seonghwa handed it to him and adjusted the kid on his lap so he could eat comfortably. Wooyoung wolved the food down as if he had been starving for weeks.

Seonghwa carded his fingers through Wooyoung's hair and watched him while Yunho went to chat with San. The two of them had always gotten along well, and sometimes during their movie nights, San even suggested calling him over to join them. They usually never asked him since Seonghwa was shy, and they knew that Yunho was a busy man. Yet, conversation flowed freely between the two of them, and San had always spoken of Yunho in high regards whenever he had to pick up Wooyoung from kindergarten on seldom occasions.

With Wooyoung on his lap, Seonghwa took care of a few more customers that cooed about his son, who had rice sticking to his lips. The mascot worked, and some people stayed around for longer or bought several more items that Wooyoung suggested. He was a little treasure.

After a while, Yunho came back to pick him up again. Once Seonghwa had cleaned Wooyoung's hands, he was free to climb back on Yunho as if he was a mountain to hike on.

"Then we shall return to our movies, hm? I think we annoyed your dad for long enough now."

Cheerful, Wooyoung said bye. San also got a sweet 'have a nice day!' from Yunho before they exited.

Seonghwa's mood was considerably better now. The cold of autumn had lost some of its harshnesses, and he enjoyed rearranging his display more whenever an article got sold out. San also hummed under his breath as if Yunho and Wooyoung had brought a surge of happiness upon the two of them that had yet to wear off.

However, not even twenty minutes later, Yunho was back.

He strode over the market place with long steps, making people ogle and look after his impressive appearance once more. Confused, Seonghwa rose from his chair when the man approached him determined like a soldier.

Under his arm, he carried a bowl similar to the one that San had brought Seonghwa earlier. Once he arrived slightly out of breath, he set the bowl full of food next to Seonghwa.

"Here, you still looked hungry."

Before Seonghwa could thank him - or ponder how the man could have known that he had indeed planned to get more food for himself in ten minutes - Yunho reached out for him. His fingers found Seonghwa's nape to pull him in. Then, his soft lips left a lingering kiss on Seonghwa's forehead.

"See you later, honey." With that, he pulled back and went off. Seonghwa presumed he had left Wooyoung in the car to hurry back.

Seonghwa stared after him in awe, his heart doing a happy dance in his chest.

Then, his eyes fell on San.

The man had come over at the speed of lightning the moment Yunho was out of sight. He cradled his face in his hands as he leaned on Seonghwa's table. The broad grin on his face conveyed his every thought without mentioning a single word. Intently, he gazed from Seonghwa to the bowl and back.

Seonghwa sighed as he sat down and got the wooden fork that came with it.

"Fine, ask me."

San shot his question out as if the pressure accumulated to hold it back had taken all breath from him.

"So he calls you honey, huh?"

"I heard that for the first time today." Which was the truth. Still, a discreet smile tugged at Seonghwa's lips at the fresh memory.

"And you liked it, didn't ya? Don't lie to me. I see you grinning like an idiot to yourself." Dramatic, San buried his face in his hands.

"Oh, to have a lover as devoted as him. Seonghwa, come on! I can't believe you haven't snatched him yet! The man is worth more than gold!"

Seonghwa chuckled at the bold statement. Both of them knew perfectly well that Seonghwa had his reasons to take it slow in relationships. Losing Aeri and his marriage despite having a kid with her had been a hard blow.

"Which country did you save in your last life to deserve such luck? Or rather, what do I have to do to meet a partner like that?" San wailed into his hands as if trying to take Shakespeare's spot. His performance entertained Seonghwa while eating.

"I don't know; maybe it's because I can spell? Sometimes, it's the most unexpected little things, Sannie."

With a gasp, San threw a napkin at Seonghwa. The critical hit had him slump into his chair, defeated.

"Just you wait and see! If I can't find such a nice partner, then _I_ will be the best partner ever! You will be surprised! You might even regret me not being into men so you couldn't date me!"

Seonghwa chuckled at him as he sat back up.

"Yeah, yeah. Start first and then boast."

San stomped back to work while Seonghwa continued to eat. He knew that this bowl of food was no different from the last one. Still, he couldn't shake the impression that the portion that Yunho had brought him tasted even better than the one before.


	16. An Accident, I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight nsfw towards the end of the chapter

Once Seonghwa returned home with San and picked up Wooyoung on the way back to his house, his tiredness crashed down on him like a hungry wave. He could barely listen to all the interesting facts about Paddington Bear Wooyoung had leaned from the 3D animated movie today. It came to no surprise to Seonghwa that the minute he entered the house through the front door, he tumbled right against the wall to hold up his tired bones. Uncaring, Wooyoung continued his ramblings before he zoomed off to annoy Hongjoong. The man greeted them in the kitchen with a bright smile as if he had no clue why every single object on the kitchen counter had suddenly grown googly eyes. Wooyoung giggled about them anyway.

The coffee machine gawked at them funnily.

When Seonghwa dragged his tired bones past the kitchen to go right to bed, the demon’s grin thinned a little. With quick steps, he came up to the man to halt him. Again, Seonghwa rested his shoulder against the wall heavily to keep his balance.

“Seong- mortal. Aren’t you going to greet me?”

No more but an exhausted quirk of the corners of Seonghwa’s mouth graced his face.

“Hey, Joong. What did you do today?”

“Nothing mischievous, that’s for sure!”

Yeah, and Seonghwa believed him.

“Alright, good job.” He turned to drag himself up the stairs. In the bathroom, the light wouldn’t turn on, no matter how often he clicked the switch. Sighing, he supported his arms on the sink. His eyes burned from tiredness after his 15-hour-day without a break in between. Proud of his work and ready to get nagged, Hongjoong stood next to him. When Seonghwa looked past him without acknowledgement, his face fell.

“Wooyoungie? Could you go to the distribution board and-”

Hongjoong shushed him. From his hand, he lit a little source of light that shone like an orb, but it had the colour of the stars on the sky. It fit him.

“Here, take this. I’ll turn them back on in a bit.”

Grateful, Seonghwa nodded and brushed his teeth in the dim light of the orb. Hongjoong leaned against the doorframe and held it for him without a single comment. Both of them ignored how Seonghwa’s eyes threatened to flutter shut, and he nearly fell asleep while standing up.

“Did you have a long day?”

Instead of a verbal answer, Seonghwa nodded and rinsed his mouth. His hair hung into his face lifelessly, but he would take care of that tomorrow.

“Could I ask you to bring Wooyoung to bed? And please, no games right now. We’re both tired.”

Hongjoong frowned, but he did as he was told. Without minding the success of his mission too much, Seonghwa went straight to bed.

He didn’t awake to cold feet that night.

-

The morning began with darkness in Seonghwa’s room from the closed curtains and a message from San.

_Hey, something came up with Aeri. Could you maybe take the first shift until noon, and I will take over afterwards?_

Seonghwa texted him back a quick ‘yes’ and got his clothes. By the time he finished his morning routine and joined the two boys in the kitchen, they already giggled over the mugs that eyed them curiously. On the table between them laid a piece of paper where the demon had been teaching Wooyoung to draw pentagrams and ancient runes until just now. A children’s skill and guiding the pen over the perfect lines lacked a lot, but Seonghwa wouldn’t complain about that.

“Good morning, daddy!” Wooyoung chirped merrily. Hongjoong got a glare when he copied the boy.

“Are you feeling better today? You looked pretty damn dead last evening.” The demon eyed Seonghwa up and down suspiciously. In record speed, Seonghwa slurped his coffee and nodded at him.

“Yeah, no worries. After today, we will have more time for you, too. Ask Yeosang to come over if you get bored.” In passing, Seonghwa ruffled Hongjoong blue curls before he searched for his bag. Wooyoung took that as his commando to get ready, too.

They left a sulking Hongjoong behind once more. No doubt he would mess up their living space even further, but Seonghwa had no time to think about that. He dropped Wooyoung off at Yunho’s and made his way to the neighbouring town alone today. Constant yawns accompanied his ride, and not even another coffee he got on a nearby cafe that had just opened could wake him up. Sleep and coldness still clung to him like a stubborn blanket, and he huddled into the extra jacket San had left in the van while he waited for customers.

The boy with the chestnut coloured hair did not return that day. By the time the first customers arrived to mill around the place, Seonghwa had nearly fallen asleep on his chair.

Time seemed to drag on. With no San around to entertain him and no Yunho in addition who chose to bring rays of sunshine upon the shivering town, Seonghwa’s job got boring rather quickly. He found himself playing games on his phones in the time in between each customer. Many people came today since it was a Sunday, and he got double as busy with San’s stand. His muscles heated up swiftly.

When his phone finally notified Seonghwa of San’s arrival, he nearly jumped out of his chair with glee. He liked to make money, but he would use the day off well. San jogging around the corner was like a blessing in his dull eyes.

“Here I am! So sorry to ditch you today. Aeri will be with me during the week; you two should meet.”

Seonghwa handed him his part of today’s earnings and packed up his place.

“What, did she run into trouble at home?”

“Nah, her next flight got rescheduled, and she is stuck here for a whole week. If you want to listen to her complaints, you are free to take her off me.” Giggling, San threw himself in his chair. His wink across the place to the clockwork girl had Seonghwa rolling his eyes. She had been on the lookout for him the whole day long.

“Anyways, leave everything and the van to me; I will take extra good care of it since I surprised you at such a bad time. You go and have a nice day with Wooyoung.” Like a minor inconvenience, San waved Seonghwa off. Snorting, he went on his path.

San had taken Seonghwa’s car to the town so he would be more comfortable driving home. On his way, Seonghwa bought two containers of ice cream for Wooyoung, Hongjoong, and himself. All during his ride home, he mulled over the idea to ask Yunho over for a movie night in his head. He would like to invite him as thanks, but at the same time, Yunho would probably be glad to have at least some Wooyoung-free time before he had to go back to work soon.

Without reaching a conclusion, Seonghwa reached his home. No trace of Hongjoong was to see, and the house was so quiet that Seonghwa assumed he had met with Yeosang once more. Documentary movies were also only interesting for that long. Seonghwa hoped that the demon didn’t become a nuisance to the poor office worker.

Seonghwa threw his jacket on its hook and put the ice cream in the freezer before anything else. Should he ask Yunho? Or not? Maybe he should decide on the other man’s mood when he got Wooyoung in a bit.

After a glance down his cold and decidedly too thin outfit today, Seonghwa chose to change and brush his hair first. No harm in looking pretty for Yunho, right?

Seonghwa would excuse the way he brusquely marched into the bedroom with how lonely he had thought himself to be in the house. In his defence: Hongjoong had been incredibly quiet. No way on earth could Seonghwa have foreseen that he was home indeed.

However, as Seonghwa opened the door to his bedroom without knocking or anything, he got startled by the view of tall wings in his room. They had expanded from the bed and took over a good part of the entire space. Amazed by their size when spread, Seonghwa trailed his eyes down the trembling tips and towards the body of the demon.

Seonghwa could have noticed a few observations.

How the colour of the demon’s skin had seemed to glow slightly blue-ish or dark purple depending on where on his exposed upper body he searched.

Or how the stars on his skin were in view, and he shone around the rune on his chest.

Maybe also the way that Hongjoong had thrown his head back over a pillow and bit his lips with fanged teeth to avoid any sound from escaping.

But as the human brain worked, it caught the signs of movement first. And said movement happened between Hongjoong’s thighs that also seemed to have gotten a darker colour as he lost himself in what Seonghwa soon discovered were the throes of pleasure.

Rooted on the spot, Seonghwa stared at Hongjoong. He stared and stared.

Hongjoong had unbuckled his pants and thrust into his hand lazily and languidly. The fingers that he had wrapped around the darkened skin of his length were tinted black and accompanied by his horrific claws that Seonghwa would like nowhere near his dick as a sane person.

Yet, they fit Hongjoong’s fascinatingly shaped length. They brushed over the pointed tip and his smooth flesh with the expertise of one who didn’t have to worry about using his clawed fingers on himself.

Seonghwa’s eyes were still stuck on the ridged hardness. There was more of it than he would expect from a tiny Hongjoong, and the smooth scales on the underside that seemed particularly sensitive to Hongjoong’s fingers had Seonghwa’s mouth run dry.

Who knows how long he would have stood there and watched if Hongjoong hadn’t broken the silence. A faint whisper, no more than a breath of the syllables, tumbled from his lips. Yet, it had Seonghwa’s head snapping around to him.

“Seonghwa…”

Their eyes met: panicked wide ones and lidded heavy ones. Hongjoong licked over his lips, probably to speak clearly, but the sight of it startled Seonghwa awake like an ice-cold shower.

“Hongjoong! Ah, I- So sorry, I will leave!”

Seonghwa escaped from the room and slammed the door behind him. Without stopping, he ran into the kitchen, feeling bad that he had returned to his own home.

Before Hongjoong had a chance to emerge and explain himself (what even was there to explain?) Seonghwa rushed out of the door once more. He pulled his jacket around his frame extra tightly and jogged over to his car at record speed. His mind was wide awake and filled with inappropriate pictures and imaginations that he regretted thinking at every second. He probably nearly rammed three trees on his drive to Yunho’s home, and another driver honked at him angrily when he didn’t start soon enough after the light turned green.

Seonghwa felt dishevelled when he arrived at Yunho’s home. For a moment, he just sat there and rubbed his eyes to try and get rid of the image of a pointed, smooth tip thrusting into a tight black fist.

Wildly shaking his head, Seonghwa got out of the car. Unforgiving, the cold wind pulled on his form, but he could only greet it like a friend.

Why had Hongjoong not startled? What was he doing, noticing Seonghwa and still not stopping?

Seonghwa wanted to hit his head against the wall of Yunho’s home in frustration. The slick noise of wet skin echoed in his ear.

When he finally managed to ring the bell, Seonghwa felt as if he had aged twenty years. Not even the excited bark of Snoopy inside as she alerted Yunho of a visitor could make him smile. He was traumatised.

How did the demon not have a shred of decency? Apart from the location of his activities, how could he look Seonghwa in the eye with those damned-

The door in front of Seonghwa opened, and his head was wiped clean for a second. On Yunho’s face spread a smile when he recognised him.

“Oh, Hwa! Back so early?”

“Yeah…” Shuffling, Seonghwa pushed his hands into his pockets. “We divided our shifts in the middle today, so I’m already finished. I figured you would like to get rid of Woo sooner rather than later.”

Yunho waved it off.

“No way, he’s fun! Do you want to come in for a bit? We still have half an hour of our movie to watch.”

Seonghwa wanted to decline since he didn’t want to burden the man further. Yet, he hesitated. No way could he take Wooyoung back right now.

So instead of sticking to his plan, he nodded. Yunho pulled the door open wider with a big grin and exposed his soft pink-sweater clad form. All too happy with the arrangement, Seonghwa trudged inside.

He spent another hour on the couch with Yunho and Wooyoung. The boy was squeezed between the two adults with the highest of concentrations as Rapunzel fought the bad guys like the frying pan equipped hero Seonghwa had always dreamt of being. His mind was quiet for the whole time. However, the minute the credits started rolling, the image of a star-skinned demon with a pretty dick in Seonghwa’s bed was back.

Groaning, he dropped his hands into his hands.

“Nooo, don’t be sad, dad! Flynn lived!” Wooyoung worriedly patted Seonghwa’s thigh.

Indeed.

At least Flynn lived.


	17. Daring Demon

Maybe Seonghwa was trying to avoid Hongjoong just a teeny tiny bit. Not that it was an easy task within the confinements of his own home and given that the demon slept in the same bed as him. Still, Seonghwa made it his utmost priority to dodge the other man as good as possible and ensure that it was either him or Hongjoong who took care of Wooyoung’s needs. He didn’t allow another round of Ludo that they sometimes played together at night, and even the ice cream party ended up in him just telling the other two boys to get their portion whenever they desired it.

Hongjoong had caught on too quickly, though. With his keen senses and his knowledge of just exactly how humans usually reacted to demons, he had put two and two together, and no force in the world could stop his mischief.

The first taste of it surprised Seonghwa. It was late into the evening, and he had just brought Wooyoung to bed. As usual, if he wasn’t dead tired, Seonghwa made a round through the house and checked on every window and door to make sure they were locked tightly. His protective instincts towards Wooyoung were high even if he had never experienced the misfortune of a burglar in his home.

Upon entering the living room, Seonghwa found Hongjoong on the couch as he lazed around still. His long leather-clad legs were spread open invitingly and sprawled over the floor. For once, he wore two matching black socks that also matched his outfit, and Seonghwa pretended as if he hadn’t glanced directly at his crotch upon entering the room.

He just had to make sure Hongjoong wasn’t indecent in the middle of their living space. There were children around, after all.

“Hey, mortal.” Hongjoong barely raised his head at Seonghwa as he strode past him to check the windows. One of them was still open slightly so Hongjoong could feel the night air on his skin. Seonghwa felt accomplished closing it. In response to Hongjoong’s voice, he just hummed undefined.

“Wanna take a seat?”

Mortified, Seonghwa whipped around to him. Hongjoong’s eyes were ever to patient and full of mischief. Even his lips curled into a crooked grin.

Then, he rose his glass of juice in Seonghwa’s direction before he could reply. Dumb, Seonghwa stared at it. Seat? Juice? Sip? Sip? Had he meant to offer a sip to him?

With quizzical eyes, Seonghwa shook his head. Not deterred at all, Hongjoong sipped on his drink.

“You going to bed?”

The weirdness of Seonghwa not being the one steering the conversation freaked him out. Since when was he too shy to talk? Especially towards Hongjoong, his… cute demon housemate? He had tried so hard to avoid making things weird between them. Twelve years could be a long time around a person that one wasn’t comfortable with.

“Ah, yeah. You can still watch stuff, though, if you want.”

Seonghwa prayed to be asleep by the time he had Hongjoong so close next to him. The idea of having to sleep next to a barely dressed demon knowing exactly what most of his thoughts centred around these days made Seonghwa horribly nervous

With a grin, Hongjoong reached for the remote and turned the TV off.

“No, I was waiting for you anyways. Don’t want you and your light sleep to be disturbed if I’m not on time! Humans are fragile; after all, you need your rest!”

He wasn’t wrong. But Seonghwa still grimaced at the demon using his own words against Seonghwa.

“Thanks. That’s extraordinarily attentive of you. Are you planning to trick me?” Seonghwa’s suspicious glances earned him laughter from Hongjoong. As the demon stood from the couch to stretch, Seonghwa, for the first time, really noticed how long his legs were. Given his usual soft sweater-clad appearance and his cuddly behaviours, Hongjoong’s energy was tinier than he truly was. Yet, Seonghwa found himself to be glad to be the taller one. It gave him a bit of superiority when in every other sense, Hongjoong effortlessly beat him.

“I would never, you know me. Anyways, how is dating Yunho coming along?” Hongjoong led the way upstairs. On his way to follow him, Seonghwa closed all doors and shut off the lights in the house. Quickly, he tried to come up with an answer to the unexpected question. To his biggest shame, he had spent more time thinking about Hongjoong rather than his actual love interest recently.

“I was planning to ask him on a date just the two of us next weekend. If you want to take care of Wooyoung together with Yongguk then, that is.”

Humming, Hongjoong entered the bedroom. When he started stripping immediately, Seonghwa hurried to busy himself on his wardrobe with his back to Hongjoong.

“Will you make things official then? From all I’ve gathered from you two, you’re close.”

Seonghwa winced at his choice of words. Needlessly abrupt, he ripped his shirt over his head to change into his pyjamas.

“Maybe? I think we could be ready for that step. But I want to tell him that you are part of the package first. Is there a rule against letting people outside of the closest circle know about your existence?” When Seonghwa turned to the bed, he found Hongjoong already settled under the sheets. He had leaned his star-freckled body against the headboard, and his face was serious as he thought about it. With the strength of a cat that attempted to pull a whole carriage, Seonghwa tried to keep his eyes above his collarbones. He failed just a little. Was this what those games about concentrating your cursor on a certain spot despite resistance were about? Seonghwa could use some of them for training right now.

“It’s fine to tell him. Even if he ran to the police screaming and hollering about wanting to burn the witch - which has happened to me before - then Yeosang will take care of that.”

“Men in Black style? Can he erase memories?”

“He can advise a good therapist.” With a wry smirk, Hongjoong patted the sheets next to him. Seonghwa nearly fled the room from how double-meant that invitation could be.

“But, mortal, are you sure that it’s the appropriate time to take that step? You two are going to get spicy with each other, won’t you?”

Nervous about where he could be going with that question, Seonghwa’s hand hovered over the light switch. He didn’t know if it was better to see Hongjoong right now or to shroud his shameless grin in darkness.

“I- I suppose? What is it to you?”

“You’ve been staring at my crotch an awful lot today. Just out of curiosity, are you sure you can concentrate on him as you ride his cock? I don’t want to pry, but I would feel sorry for Yunho if your preoccupied mind failed to view him as your lover.”

A rush of emotions hit Seonghwa. The first reaction of his body was a swoop in his belly over the crude choice of words. The thought that Hongjoong had thought about Seonghwa with Yunho excited him in a way he wanted to deny. Then, the irritation paired with remorse came. Not only had Hongjoong called him out immediately, but he was also entirely right.

Seonghwa hated how well the demon read him.

“You must be mistaken. I like Yunho, and I won’t be distracted by a pesky demon when we finally enter a relationship,” Seonghwa replied frostily. His hopes to tell Hongjoong off got shattered when the demon’s grin broadened. The light glinted on his sharp fangs.

“Then what are you so defensive for? Do you fear the reactions you have on me?”

Instinctively, Seonghwa leaned back when Hongjoong reached out a hand in his direction. His weak attempt to growl him away was ignored with a chuckle from the demon.

“I don’t react to you. I told you, it was a mistake. Anyone would be mortified. You know, humans have this thing called decency.”

Seonghwa moved back until he nearly tumbled out of bed. Steely, he didn’t react when Hongjoong’s fingers met his skin. They trailed along Seonghwa’s jaw, cupping it oh so gently. For a second, Seonghwa worried about his claws appearing and ripping his flesh apart, but nothing happened. Hongjoong’s touch was feathery soft, and gentle. Teasing.

“Then surely, you must be imagining Yunho right now? Since your soul is so attached to him and leaves no place for distractions?”

Weak, Seonghwa's heart tried to tell him to rethink right that moment. His stubborn mind won the discussion.

“Of course. Yunho is a wonderful man; you can’t compare.” Unyielding, Seonghwa closed his eyes to block Hongjoong out from his view. His hand also shut off the light, ready to call it a day.

Hongjoong’s hand on him was so much smaller than Yunho’s would be. His fingers were shorter and softer than those of the doting teacher. With all of his might, Seonghwa conjured an image of the friendly giant in his mind, of his smile. Next time Yunho caressed him like that, he would probably kiss him. What would his kisses be like? Seonghwa bet they were heavenly soft and tasted of fresh fruit.

“Then I hope the utmost best for the two of you. I love relationships in which both partners are fully devoted to each other.” Hongjoong’s teasing voice lost all of their earlier challenges. His skin lost contact with Seonghwa’s as he pulled back and slumped onto his pillows.

Hesitant, Seonghwa opened his eyes. He could barely see the other man in the darkness, but his general form glowed enough to make out.

“Why did you do that?”

“Just wanted to taunt you.” Hongjoong giggled into his pillows. “Did it work?”

“Why do I get the feeling you get off to the thought of Yunho and me?”

“Wrong, mortal. I get off to the thought of you thinking about me while you’re with Yunho.”

Seonghwa snorted disbelievingly.

“You don’t even like me that way.”

“Yeah, but my nature dictates me chaos and satisfaction from that chaos. And I feed off emotions of all kinds. Of course, I’m trying to get those from you. All your anger about my teasing is delicious.”

Seonghwa was relieved that Hongjoong didn’t actually attempt to make him do something he would regret. Yet, he couldn’t help but be curious about why.

“You feed off emotions? Pardon me if I were wrong, but I thought it was eggs.”

“Eggs are just the only good thing your planet has to offer. But the emotions are what we crave. Hence the mutual understanding when humans ask us for sex. It always triggers something, and demons feed off it.”

Curious, Seonghwa turned to face him. He heard Hongjoong do the same, and he didn’t doubt that Hongjoong could see him in the darkness even if he couldn’t.

“But you aren’t… Stealing something from me, right? My life force of anything?”

Hongjoong wildly shook his head.

“No, no, of course not. But I can get hyper and annoying at times. You spread your happy chemicals about everywhere; it’s like a too delicious drug for me to ignore. There are few things purer than the loving relationship of a father for his child. Or of couples, for that matter.”

“So you do leech off Yunho and me!”

The pillows muffled Hongjoong’s giggles. As if his earlier dangerous presence had never been there, he had returned to his fluffy self. Or had that ever been gone? Was it just Seonghwa who had reacted more strongly than he usually did?

“Well, a bit. But it’s nothing bad for either party. And your desperate stubbornness earlier was adorable.”

Pondering, Seonghwa pulled his blanket up to his chin. His eyes had already fallen shut with tiredness by now. The bed surrounded his body in a state of weightlessness and felt like the softest clouds beneath him.

“Then… What is it like for demons to have loving relationships? If they found someone, then they would get all the good stuff they need and would never hunger for more, right?”

Hongjoong’s hum sounded drowsy.

“I suppose. But you forget that demons come for a reason and then leave again. Humans don’t plan to date a demon into their lives. Hence we leech off anywhere. I never heard of somebody from my realm actually finding that peace with another person. But I’m sure it must be nice.”

Too tired to think about it more, Seonghwa let those be the last words before he went to sleep. Even in his dreams, he wondered how demons felt with their circumstances. Did they like the way they lived among humans once they got summoned? Or did they watch couples with longing?

Seonghwa couldn’t help the thoughts of what Hongjoong would be like in a relationship. Of course, he would be the most teasing of all brats, but what about emotional aspects?

When Seonghwa awoke confused and alone, the first thing he did was to call Aeri. If anybody could help him sort out his confusion in his own heart, then it was her. Also, he had missed her.

“Let’s meet in the afternoon. If Wooyoung wants to, he can come, of course. I’ll tell my idiot brother to eat by himself tonight,” she told him over the phone. Her voice was as firm and decided as he knew it, so Seonghwa didn’t argue.

Accompanied by San’s indignant screech in the background, Seonghwa ended the call and begun his day.

Hongjoong wasn’t at home all until he left.


	18. Of old Times

Time had barely touched Aeri when she opened the door to San’s apartment for Seonghwa. In the past few years, they hadn’t seen each other even one time, not counting the few facetime events they had insisted on so that Wooyoung knew what his mother's face looked like. The boy had never been too fond of her, not joining Seonghwa today, either. While he held no grudge against Aeri, knowing that Seonghwa was doing fine without her, he also had a hard time seeing her as part of the family.

“Hey, Hwa. Good to see you again.”

A smile that didn’t fit the dark shadows underneath her eyes spread on her lips. Seonghwa received a soft hug in greeting. Then, he was let in to put his shoes away.

“San is out shopping; he might join us later. I guess Woo didn’t want to see me?”

Seonghwa set his bag down on San’s kitchen counter and retrieved Aeri’s favourite chocolates and wine he had brought. He also had beer for San that he put into the fridge to enjoy whenever he pleased.

“No, but he told me to say hi. I left him with a friend today.” Said friend being a chaotic demon that feasted off Wooyoung’s joy. As harmless as it was, the thought weirded out Seonghwa all anew.

“Cute. You can tell him to take care and eat his vegetables once you return. I’m glad that he already takes his freedom of choice serious, even if I miss him.” Aeri pulled her hair together in a ponytail and sat down on the couch. She was wearing some jeans and one of San’s shirts that looked large on her frame and dangled from her rather bony shoulders. Seonghwa knew better than to ask her about her weight.

“He does, yeah. I can imagine that in a few years, once he understands the situation better, then he will also be more open to meet you. Don’t worry.” Seonghwa joined her and put her chocolates on the table. The smile that graced her lips was genuine and lifted some of the awkward tension from Seonghwa’s joints. As she opened the packaging, Seonghwa checked his phone for new messages. There was just Yunho, wishing him a good morning. A private smile played around Seonghwa’s lips when he replied back. Then, he swiftly turned his phone off so he wouldn’t be distracted. Aeri popped a piece of chocolate into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

“So, how have you been? Any news from your life?”

Seonghwa chuckled as he took some chocolate, too. The sweet Belgian pralines melted right on his tongue.

“No, of course not. I hang around and do my work and take care of Woo. Nothing near as exciting as your life.”

Sighing, Aeri leaned back on the couch. She put her feet on a free spot of the coffee table, not minding the cold glass against her skin.

“Exciting, but also tiring. I imagine your life to also be a lot of fun and full of surprises, but I seem to be stuck in a busy loop.”

Inquisitive, Seonghwa glanced at her. She looked really tired. Her eyes had fallen shut as she talked, and the hollowness of her cheeks seemed darker than he was used to. Aeri had always had the tendency to overwork, and it showed on her face as if she were ten years older than her actual age.

“You look as if you need a break, yeah.” Seonghwa was glad not to have forced Wooyoung to come with him. Like this, he could match Aeri on the same level and actually concentrate on her rather than their hyperactive son.

“I am taking a break right now, Hwa.” She chuckled exhaustedly, but she sat back up to stretch anyway. “I have been doing the bare minimum of work for three days now. And I have more to waste.”

Seonghwa cast his eyes to the floor. The tireless working behaviours that filled her with a sense of purpose had always been one of their biggest disputes. Sometimes, she did need breaks, but she did so with constant worrying and anxiousness about not doing anything even if she allowed herself to rest. She always needed to be busy and work on something, and the Seonghwa of a few years ago had been foolish to think that this part of her would get to relax if she started a family and had a child. All too soon, she had felt too restricted by her pregnancy, too.

“If anything, I hope it makes San feel bad. Sometimes, he needs someone to remind him that life is more than chilling and watching TV. At least in a capitalist world, it is.”

Seonghwa had never stopped to wonder about the paradox that she was. She disliked the system of money, and yet she worked herself to near death in it. Seonghwa rather preferred San’s view on it, who disliked the system and denied it altogether.

“It does, believe me. I rarely see his kitchen this clean.” Seonghwa took another chocolate. They tasted like memories of their time together. Of dates underneath the stars and talks about the future.

“But enough moping from me. How’s love coming along? San mentioned a certain kindergarten teacher to me.”

When an instant blush accompanied by a shy smile spread on Seonghwa’s face, her features softened, too. Her interest was woken, and she tucked her legs in to turn to face him fully. Seonghwa fiddled with his thumbs.

“He’s teaching Wooyoung, yeah. I like him a lot.”

“San said he treats you well.”

“He does; he really does. I’m happy that he is around. He makes a lot of things easier for me.” The thought about Yunho’s endless care and devotion filled Seonghwa’s chest with warmth. He knew he was incredibly lucky to have such a person by his side. Nothing in the world would be a worthy exchange for his kind soul.

“I’m glad, then. I would have been heartbroken if I knew you were alone.”

“Yeah, but with him, and San, and Wooyoung, and his dog - he has a golden retriever - things never get boring. There’s also another friend. The one who is taking care of Wooyoung right now.”

Patient and ready to listen, Aeri reached for her glass of water on the table. Her curiosity was spiked as Seonghwa rambled.

“He currently lives with me, and I have yet to introduce him to San. But he gets along well with Yunho, and Wooyoung adores him. He can be a bit chaotic, and sometimes he feels like just another child, but every day I wake up to have fun with the surprises he brings. I’m glad that they all are around.”

Aeri toasted to that and sipped her water with a smile. Seonghwa played with his feet. Today, too, he was wearing two different socks since he hadn’t checked first whether they matched. However, he couldn’t muster up the need to mind much. They were just socks, after all.

“Sounds like another good friend.”

After a bit of hesitation, Seonghwa carefully chose his words. He knew that it was his best bet to ask Aeri about this since she was a neutral force and he knew to trust her. Yet, the words were difficult as they rolled off his tongue.

“He- Recently, he was a bit weird. He knows about Yunho and me, and he doesn’t come in between either, but he is very… attached to me. I think sometimes his games or reactions are a bit too suggestive to be viewed as teasing.”

“Teasing is a love language, too, Hwa. For him, he might express his adoration for you through humour. Do you feel as if he would make advances if it were not for Yunho? Do you want him to?”

Seonghwa quickly shook his head.

“No, no. He is very aware of that, and I don’t think he is interested in me in that way. But sometimes, he… I don’t know how to describe it.” Seonghwa’s shoulder slumped. Was he too paranoid? Maybe he was the one overthinking this. But after last night’s conversation, he had been so sure that Hongjoong did it on purpose. Just to enjoy Seonghwa’s reactions?

“If it weren’t for Yunho, would you be interested in him?”

Seonghwa had to think about that for a long while. The fact that Hongjoong was a demon messed with his brain and fogged the authenticity of his answer. If Yunho weren’t around, would he? For now, all that existed in Seonghwa’s mind was the sexual attraction to the demon’s curious being. But that stemmed from him being different, from him being a demon. So that was not the problem that Seonghwa had. The attraction had also grown so fast, over a little trigger like him accidentally walking in on Hongjoong. If Seonghwa were not so preoccupied with Yunho, would he have the chance to fall in love?

Seonghwa was a simple man; he liked lots of people. Living for over twelve years with Hongjoong would no doubt bring some sort of crush on the demon. Even if it were just out of the sheer adorable-ness that Hongjoong was.

In a world where Yunho didn’t exist in Seonghwa’s life, then maybe. At least sexually, he supposed.

“I am attracted to him, but only in a physical way.”

Aeri’s knowing eyes did not disclose her knowledge. She sat down the glass of water gravely and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“I know nothing about him or your situation with him, but from what I gather, he will be a fixed part of your life for a while. Maybe you should tell Yunho about it, or figure it out first before starting something with him. It’s awful to have a housemate your eyes stick to and then to meet your loved one. It might make him uncomfortable, too.”

Without a pause, Seonghwa nodded. Of course, he would inform Yunho still. He had any right to know about Hongjoong, especially now that Seonghwa had gotten stuck in that odd limbo between emotions with Hongjoong. No love bloomed in Seonghwa’s chest like it did for Yunho, but the thought about Hongjoong triggered something in Seonghwa, and that was enough to be upright about with Yunho.

“I don’t want to alarm, but one of the most likely reasons to cheat is because you find other people hot. I don’t peg you the type to do so, but if such a person is already in your close radius even before you start a relationship with Yunho, it is valid for you to worry about it. I’m sure you can figure it out. Did you ever ask your housemate about what it is for him?”

Seonghwa shook his head. He was getting hungry. All the thinking had made him confused enough that he would like some food now.

“No, it’s still recent. And I suppose for him it’s really mostly to tease.”

Aeri chuckled into her shoulder.

“Tease him back and see how he reacts. Maybe he’s just a playboy and will back out immediately when confronted. Or ask Yunho to take care of that. What is he like?”

The change of topic had Seonghwa launch into a lengthy speech about Yunho and how wonderful he was. She listened to him, overjoyed by his enthusiastic reaction and commented here and there whenever the need arose. Sometime in the middle of their talk, San returned with the groceries.

As if they had travelled nine years back in time, the three of them cooked together. San was playing his funky techno music in the background and Seonghwa sometimes danced stupidly to it, while Aeri watched and enjoyed herself in the corner. Dinner was a success, and they even made enough for Seonghwa to bring home for Wooyoung later. Hongjoong didn’t come up again, but the two siblings teased Seonghwa about Yunho anyway.

Aeri looked fatigued and worn out by the time Seonghwa left to return to his home, but she expressed his happiness to have seen and spent time with him. When Seonghwa promised to call soon with Wooyoung once she was back in America, the hope on her face was genuine.

Seonghwa returned to his house happy and satisfied with today’s interactions. As he came in, he found Wooyoung and Hongjoong in the kitchen playing one of Wooyoung’s card games. Hongjoong looked homey and adorable like this, and the colourful playing board matched the tie-dye sweater he wore. After warming up the food for Wooyoung, Seonghwa left them to play and went to his room to change his clothes. He startled at the sight of the white sheet in the corner of the room that Hongjoong had placed strategically over the lamp, but he chuckled anyway.

That night, despite Aeri’s advice, Seonghwa made a stupid decision. If asked later, he would blame it on the barest bit of alcohol he had consumed by sharing the wine with Aeri during dinner.

He went online on the site of an age-restricted adult shop. Once he found what he had been searching for, he haphazardly threw it into his shopping basket and checked out.

If demon dick was all he craved and the only thing that stood between him and Yunho, then he would give his body demon dick. No need to get Hongjoong involved and treat him like too many people before to use him for sexual pleasure.

No doubt, Seonghwa was proud of his genius plan.


	19. A Demon's Mind

On one of the last sunny days of the year, Hongjoong took Wooyoung out into the garden with him to play. The two chased each other with sticks, fought the Battle of Hastings, and dug out earthworms. Seonghwa was in the kitchen baking cookies while they played and watched them through the open window with fond smiles whenever Wooyoung squealed.

Hongjoong was far more used to kids than Seonghwa would have expected at first, and he was thankful that Wooyoung was happy with him. The demon never tired of their games, and Wooyoung got the chance to learn at least a few helpful things from him. Or, well, halfway helpful. Hongjoong did show him how to make fires with sticks in theory, but ultimately, the spark that had ignited the little bunch of wood had come from his hands, not from friction.

Once Seonghwa had collected all of his cookies in a big bowl for them to enjoy later, he joined the boys outside. Currently, they were hunched over something in the grass. Despite their age difference, the two backs next to each other as they sat on their haunches appeared to be the same size. When Seonghwa stepped in, he ran his hands through Wooyoung’s hair to peek at whatever they were scrutinising so earnestly.

“I still can’t believe that they are wild animals in your world. Humans have no concept at all of their true might, do they?” Hongjoong’s voice was laced with wonder and a good part of disbelief. Seonghwa saw nothing spectacular in the area. Were they looking at that grasshopper?

“They are insects, not animals,” Wooyoung smartly reminded him. “They live in all the gardens!”

Hongjoong shook his head.

“You should bow to them. Their existence in the cosmos is beyond even our understanding, and we should heed their might.”

Seonghwa was confused enough to speak up.

“What are you two talking about?” Before Wooyoung could ask, Seonghwa handed him the small box with cookies he had brought for them. They were still warm, and Wooyoung happily munched on one while crumbs got stuck all over his face. Through stuffed cheeks, he commented on how good they were.

Hongjoong also snatched one before he rose his eyes at Seonghwa.

“The grasshopper. I’m teaching him to cower before them. He wouldn’t want to get on their bad side.”

“Trolling him again? If he tells his teachers, then-”

“No trolling!” Hongjoong looked unreasonably upset. His lips formed into a pout as he realised his disadvantage.

“Our world is ruled by a grasshopper - as you call them. They are mighty beings, and I will not stand for any disrespect on them!”

Unsure whether he was getting bamboozled or not, Seonghwa just nodded. Wooyoung shoved so many cookies into his mouth because he didn’t want to share that he nearly choked on them. With tears in his eyes, he swallowed. Worriedly, Seonghwa rubbed his back and told him to slow down. The boy coughed before he chirped playfully.

“The neighbour’s kid likes to rip out their legs! But daddy told me that is not okay!”

Within a second, Hongjoong stood. His dark eyes scanned the surrounding houses down their street.

“Your daddy is damn right with that. Where does this kid live? I just want to talk.”

Seonghwa laid a hand on his warm chest, right over the centre where his heart was so he wouldn’t move anywhere. Baring his teeth at him, Hongjoong, in return, grasped Seonghwa’s wrist in his.

“I’m not joking! The great Queen knows of the treatment her children get! She will come to destroy your planet and eradicate your race if they don’t get respected! Do you want Wooyoung to hurt? The kid needs to learn!”

With a shake of his head, Seonghwa used his other hand to grab Hongjoong’s wrist. Immediately, the man’s expression changed, and his lips fell shut.

“And that is not my business. And neither is it yours. We humans can’t meddle with other people’s kids even if threatened with extinction.”

“Seonghwa.”

Startled by the sudden call of his name, Seonghwa stepped back a bit, but he still held onto Hongjoong. The only time the demon had said his name before was when- He didn’t want to think about it.

“What is it?”

“Don’t grab me.” The demon’s voice had quietened and dropped to a mere whisper. All of his earlier anger had dissipated into thin air, and he looked rather… alarmed.

“Grab you?” Confused, Seonghwa looked at their hands. Was he squeezing Hongjoong too tightly? Did he not want another person to touch his heart spot?

“Don’t grab my wrist, please.”

Seonghwa dropped his hands as if he had burned them. The relief that crossed Hongjoong’s features alleviated his tension, too, but the earlier seriousness and fun mood had disappeared. Hongjoong ruffled Wooyoung’s messy black hair to distract himself.

“Sorry…” Seonghwa mumbled. He didn’t know which line he had overstepped, but he didn’t intend to trigger the man in any way.

“It’s fine. Just don’t do that.” The smile that Hongjoong forced his lips into was soulless. No joy or mischief crossed his features.

Wooyoung tugged on the leg of Seonghwa’s pants.

“Dad, can I get more?”

Distracted, Seonghwa reached for the empty box. Hongjoong took the moment to escape an explanation and begin to collect the playthings they had left strewn around the garden. Wooyoung’s blue ball he loved so much got carried off to the garage.

“Ah, let’s have dinner first, then you can eat more if they still fit.” Seonghwa helped Wooyoung up from his sitting position. His eyes searched for Hongjoong in the garden, but he had quickly hidden away somewhere. Was Seonghwa supposed to go after him? Or did he need his space? Hongjoong usually never changed his mood so quickly, and the situation worried Seonghwa.

Maybe he should ask the man about it later. For now, he had to tend to his tiny muddy son.

“Hey, listen, champ. I have a spy mission that you need to help me with!”

Wooyoung gasped excitedly. Then, he ran into the house first and emerged seconds later to face Seonghwa with a pair of his father's sunglasses on his nose. Grave, he looked around.

“I’m Agent Woo; what’s the mission?” He purposefully tried to make his voice sound deeper and more manly. Seonghwa chuckled at him as he pulled off their shoes.

“There’s a package arriving for me in a few days, and you have to make sure Hongjoong doesn’t see it, okay? Don’t act suspicious, too; then he will want to open it! Just bring it into my room and put it in the closet if you find it first, alright?”

Bouncing on his toes, Wooyoung followed Seonghwa to the bathroom to change his clothes and wash off.

“Oh! Is it a present for him?! I can be veery secretive.” Wooyoung looked around carefully. No Hongjoong in sight.

“Ah, uh, yeah. Something like that. Just don’t get him interested in it.”

“Got it, daddy! Am I allowed to run on the stairs if he comes after me?” Wooyoung’s little trickster smile looked far too much like Hongjoong’s. With a giggle, Seonghwa pulled a clean shirt over his head. Wooyoung flailed around like a bewildered octopus until he sorted his limbs correctly in their designated holes.

“Only up, alright? And grab the handrail if you do.” Seonghwa didn’t need to worry about that promise. If Hongjoong indeed came to hunt down Wooyoung, then no force on earth would slow him. Not even fast children’s legs.

“Got it!” Wooyoung zoomed off to run into the kitchen first as if that would speed up the process of making food. Once he had distributed his clothes into the respective piles to wash later, Seonghwa followed him. He met Hongjoong in the corridor, and the demon pretended as if everything was fine as he passed Seonghwa.

“Hey, could you take care of the laundry while I cook?”

Hongjoong merely nodded even though he hated doing the laundry because the washing machine's intense whirring scared him. When he trudged off, Seonghwa looked after him concernedly.

Before he went down to the kitchen, he got the book about demons from his room. He hadn’t gotten the chance to read it fully yet and mostly used it to inform himself on certain topics that seemed odd to him. This one, for example.

Wooyoung got tasked with preparing the salad. As he washed the ingredients on his big bowl of water on the ground, Seonghwa set the book down next to the pan so he could read while he mixed in the ingredients. He found the headline ‘Emotional Discontent and its Causes’ in the index. Sounded about right.

_Emotional Discontent of your summoned creature of choice can be a common issue. You may not mistake this with the usual human discontent people might experience in your surroundings. Demons are fickle creatures that rarely experience mood changes because of mundane parts of life. They will not get sad over the death of a friend or a tragedy they see on TV. They do have emotional receptors, however. Similar to us, these are connected to their personal feelings that mostly concern their kind outside of the current happenings in their job. Simply said: you might hit certain nerves on your demon and their mood might change based on that. Cases of this occurring are limited since most demons and owners focus on their mundane lives in our world, but if you hit one of those nerves, you may have insulted your demon personally._

Seonghwa swallowed harshly after reading the paragraph several times. Had he hurt Hongjoong? Remorse ate at his heart like an ugly parasite.

_The few cases recorded in our books are related to the demon’s being, e.g. looking down on them because they act as servants, condemning their species, or making false assumptions based on them via the restricted knowledge humans have gathered on them. Other situations mention past difficulties demons may have gone through. The example of Beelzebub Satansson mentions a matter of severe trauma of Chihuahuas that got re-introduced to him when his owner got a dog of that certain kind. Please do not attempt to dig into your demon’s personal worries. In case of an emergency, contact the representative of the responsible department._

Poor Beelzebub. Seonghwa hoped that his blatant disrespect towards Hongjoong’s grasshopper ruler hadn’t hurt the man’s feelings. Maybe he had viewed the issue too much as a joke. He should apologise.

The suggestion to call Yeosang about those matters also didn’t sound bad. Maybe Seonghwa would be able to dodge at least some pain for Hongjoong before he went ahead and put his foot in his mouth once more.

“Hey, Woo, could you get me the phone once you’re done with this? I want to call Yeosang.”

“Oh, can I call? Can I?”

Wooyoung adored to put numbers into a phone and do calls. Whenever possible, Seonghwa let him do the work of reading the digits and typing them to enjoy the button noises. Once Wooyoung said hi, Seonghwa usually took over.

On some days, it was also fine to let Wooyoung do it all. Whenever Seonghwa needed something from San, he just asked the boy to call, and he always enjoyed relaying the message very much. Seonghwa had decided to foster his passion for phone calls. Better than developing anxiety from it.

“Sure. I don’t think Yeosang minds.”

Excited, Wooyoung ditched the salad right where it was to get their home telephone from the living room. Seonghwa cleaned up after him and finished up.

All on his own, Wooyoung retrieved Yeosang’s number from the fridge and giggled to himself as he put it in the phone. His little feet that couldn’t reach the ground yet bounced in the air as he waited.

“Hello, this is Wooyoung! Can I speak to Yeosang, please?” Again, he attempted to lower his voice. Seonghwa dried off his hands, ready to take over.

“Hello, Yeosang! I’m good, how about you? Yay! My dada wanted to talk to you; I will give him the phone! Bye!” Wooyoung handed the thing over to glow in his seat with pride. As a reward, Seonghwa handed him a cookie from where he had hidden them on the top shelf.

“Hi, Yeosang.” Seonghwa squeezed the phone to his ear with his shoulder while he stirred his pots. It was difficult, but he was fine as long as it didn’t fall into the sauce.

“Hey. Anything I can help you with?”

A chair scraped over the ground when Wooyoung moved it. Then, seconds later, he appeared by Seonghwa’s side to hold the phone for him. Thankful, Seonghwa hugged him with one arm once his hand was free. The boy patiently managed his comfort for him.

“I’m calling about Hongjoong. I think I insulted him earlier. Anything I can do to make it better?”

“You two still aren’t sleeping with each other, right? Then a simple apology will do. He doesn’t hold grudges.”

Seonghwa didn’t even know what the answer would have been if they did sleep with each other. Agitated, he stirred his rice.

“I want to know more about what the things are that he is sensitive about. I read in the book that they are rare, but it seems as if he has them.”

“Yeah, Hongjoong… Wait, let me get his file… Ah yes. Yeah, a few that you could watch out for. Do you want to meet tomorrow so we could go over them? It’s best if he isn’t nearby. You could visit my office.” A pen scraped over some paper in his background. Seonghwa glanced at the calendar that hung from the kitchen cupboard. No plans for tomorrow yet.

“Yeah, sounds good. Then I could come by at nine once I dropped Wooyoung off.”

“Sure, that sounds great, then I will wait for you. See you tomorrow.”

“Thanks. Have a nice evening.”

That was Wooyoung’s signal to end the call. Proud, he hopped from his chair and pushed it back into its place. Then, he carried the phone back where it had come from.

Hongjoong joined them for the conversation at dinner as usual. Not even later, when they were alone in bed, his behaviour was off. Seonghwa apologised to him still, but the demon shrugged it off. Tomorrow would bring more answers.


	20. Secrets

“Your office looks scarily normal.”

“What did you expect, a golden gate and Saint Peter as its keeper? We don’t exactly have the funds for that.”

Seonghwa sat down his bag next to the chair Yeosang had offered him while the man rounded his table. His jacket found its place over the backrest before he sat down and nervously rubbed his knees and thighs.

“No, not that… Honestly, I have no idea. Hongjoong also blends in well, so I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Yeosang chuckled wryly before he planted his behind on his seat and pulled a thick folder from one of the cabinets on his side of the table. As usual, his black suit clung to his form as if it had been moulded for his body shape. His nimble fingers flicked through the orderly register at the side until he got to the letter H.

“Our intern will bring us some coffee and tea later; I hope you can exercise patience until then. Now, tell me what your problem with Hongjoong was.” With his carved features smooth like the surface of a lake, Yeosang stared at Seonghwa. No apparent emotion crossed his face, and his eerie calmness had Seonghwa fidget even more. He began to sway back and forth to shake himself out of the judgemental trap that Yeosang’s eyes set out for him. After a quick glance through the room to avoid that penetrating stare, he spoke up.

“We were talking about a grasshopper in the garden, and he told me one of them ruled his world.”

Yeosang nodded gravely. So, as ridiculous as it sounded, it had been the truth. Seonghwa would ask no more.

“Then Wooyoung mentioned something about their maltreatment in our world to which he got angry. I placed my hand over his chest, here,” Seonghwa showed him where to which Yeosang slowly nodded once more. “He grabbed my wrist, so I grabbed his wrist, and suddenly he asked me not to grab him, and his mood dropped.” Glum, Seonghwa lowered his hands to his lap again. “Did I do something wrong?”

Yeosang sighed before he scanned the page in front of him. It was full of what looked like medical statements to Seonghwa.

“Hmm, let me see… Ah. Severe fear of peanut butter, also known as Arachibutyrophobia, not allergic to nuts - that is good - stabbed to death by a chicken with a knife- wait.”

With an embarrassed smile, Yeosang turned the page.

“Sorry, wrong name. I was still at Honggu. Now, what do we have here?” He scanned the page in silence for a minute before a thoughtful hum came from his lips. Before Seonghwa could stretch his neck and try to catch a peek, he abruptly closed the folder. The sudden bang startled Seonghwa, but Yeosang made up for it with a reassuring smile as he folded his hands on the folder as if he had to keep it closed physically.

“I mentioned before that we have certain rules not only the demons need to abide by, but also the humans, right? For example, you giving him a place to sleep and such, right?”

Seonghwa approved of that quietly. He had memorised those lines in the contract to ensure that Hongjoong would never feel mistreated in the tight surroundings he was stuck in. If Seonghwa imagined himself in the demon’s shoes, he would be terrified.

“Now, it was not always like this. And Hongjoong is an old being. In his life of service, there have been a few… instances where our laws could not provide him with the best conditions. Our juridical department is still fairly young. The power dynamics between summoner and summoned can quickly lead to an imbalance between the two parties.”

Not saying a word, Seonghwa just listened to him. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions before the truth was clear.

“His data says that he is afraid of basements and chains. Given the accidental character Wooyoung’s summoning had and your first reaction to him, I think we can both guess what happened. Humans feared him before, and they did not treat him well.”

Swallowing, Seonghwa tried to fend off the fresh wave of guilt that seized his chest. Grabbing Hongjoong like that had been such a horrible thing to do. Hongjoong playing it off was even worse. His discomfort should be respected.

“They… They didn’t hurt him, right?” Seonghwa had to sit on his hands to keep them from trembling. When the intern came in with their drinks, no silence had ever felt that tense to Seonghwa. The air was heavy with implications. He continued only when the lady had disappeared again.

“Do we have any way of knowing?”

Yeosang sighed and sorted the pens in his pen holder with no apparent order.

“All demons are required to report on their tasks in the human world and do physical checkups once they return to their home to ensure their health. Depending on how bad they are, they get more days off. We’ve had friends taken off the job entirely before because they feared humans too much to return to this world. Since it has been a while, I can’t possibly show you any data on his health matters, but since he returned here, I think he overcame whatever might have happened. I could call the headquarters for you, though, if it helps you sleep at night.”

“Yes, please do that,” Seonghwa pleaded meekly. His mind was already stuttering with its ideas to make it up to Hongjoong. He would need anything but eggs that Hongjoong could enjoy that he could gift to him subtly and without the demon realising that Seonghwa now knew his darkest secrets.

Yeosang leaned back in his chair in practised nonchalance as he rose the telephone to his ear. Still, his foot bounced nervously, and he nibbled on his fingernails. An anxious case.

“Hi, yes, this is Kang Yeosang from district 8. I’m calling because of Kim Hongjoong. Could you get me his file? I need his mental health status.”

Yeosang tapped his fingers on the table and sometimes sent distorted smiles in Seonghwa’s direction that were probably mostly meant to help himself.

“Hm. Okay, yeah. I see, yeah. Damn, seven inches? Yeah, I’ll relay that. Now that you say it? Probably lasagna, man. Haha, yeah. Blow a kiss, goldfish. See you later on Facebook, you nerd. Bye, bye.”

The weirdest one-sided conversation that Seonghwa had ever listened to later, Yeosang set the phone down gravely. His face was not too dark, so a spark of hope ignited in Seonghwa’s chest.

“It’s not as bad as you may think. No particular harm came upon him during that time, but he was locked up in a dark place that was supposed to mean security for him for a while. The case stated that they kept him there for two weeks before allowing him to leave and fulfil his very simple quest. He could go home right after and took some time off.”

Seonghwa had no idea how that information corresponded with what Yeosang had just said on the phone, but he took it. Some tension lifted off him.

“Alright, so no basements, no chains. I’ll take better care of what I’m doing.” Resolut, he clasped his hands together. Maybe Hongjoong would enjoy a new game to play with Wooyoung? Seonghwa could gift it to both of them as reparations, and Hongjoong probably wouldn’t get suspicious.

“How is the contract coming along from your perspective? Is he making any trouble that you are just too nice to share?” Yeosang leaned back in his chair comfortably to play with his veiny hands. At his casual demeanour, Seonghwa also relaxed.

“He takes good care of Wooyoung. His pranks sometimes get my white shirts washed with red socks, but that is fine. I can’t really say he is making trouble.”

Chuckling, Yeosang reached into his drawer. He produced a tablet that he promptly started to type on. On his home screen, Seonghwa spotted a dozen games from Candy Crush Saga all to Slayaway Camp. Apparently, even angels could get bored if their daily hours of demon sitting were not interesting enough.

“That’s good news. He was never considered a troublemaker in our books, too, so I’m glad he is still the same. Since you treat him well, he probably has no reason to complain, either. See, it would be great if you sometimes checked in on him. The higher-ups are curious how your case around Woo and his prolonged stay will go, so they would like to hear updates about him sometimes. If you give me your e-mail address, I can forward them to you, and you can work through them whenever you please.”

Yeosang turned the tablet in Seonghwa’s direction. As he typed in his data with careful fingers on the foreign device, Yeosang hummed under his breath. It was the same song about penguins with ponytails that Wooyoung adored so much.

Once done, Seonghwa handed the device back. Yeosang tapped away some more before he shut it off again.

“Anything else? You adjusted well, and Hongjoong also seems fine whenever I see him. Do you have any questions now that you know what you are dealing with, though?” Without breaking eye-contact, Yeosang slurped on his coffee. Then, he made a face since it was too bitter for him.

“Yeah, actually… Is it painful for him to keep his wings hidden? Or uncomfortable?”

“Uncomfortable is more like it. Imagine you had to hold one arm behind your back constantly; it feels like that. Hongjoong told me that he sometimes takes walks in the forest where he can rest his wings and horns a bit before he returns.”

So that explained his sporadic trips. Seonghwa wondered if it would be any good if he allowed the man to keep his wings out in the house. Would he knock things over? Or was the risk of the neighbours seeing too high?

“It would be nice if you sometimes could take him on outings to places where he can fly or at least spread his wings for a while. No doubt, he will like it.” Yeosang himself glanced longingly at the window behind him. His dreamy sigh was unfathomable to Seonghwa.

“That sounds like a good idea, yeah. I might do that.” Seonghwa smiled awkwardly. Then, he fumbled for his jacket.

“I think I will leave you alone, then. Thanks a lot for your time today, and I will remember to call if I ever need anything again.”

Yeosang waved at him lazily.

“Please do so and tell Wooyoung I said hi.”

Once he had pulled on his jacket, Seonghwa nodded. After a last goodbye, he made his way home.

Wooyoung was still in kindergarten, for now, so Seonghwa returned with a game he had gotten for the two boys and a carton of eggs for Hongjoong. Nonchalant as ever, Hongjoong sat in the living room watching a show about rice harvest when Seonghwa greeted him. As usual, his smile was patient and carried a hint of mischief.

“Hey, mortal. There was a visitor earlier, but I sent her away. Said she was Wooyoung’s mom. I reminded her that Wooyoung has no mom.”

Curious, Seonghwa dropped down on the couch next to him. When he set the game on the coffee table, Hongjoong’s eyes lit up in interest. He began to unpack right away.

“Ah, that was my ex-wife, then. What did she want?” Didn’t she want to leave already? Something must have come up.

“This. And she told me to remind you of your date with Yunho?” Hongjoong looked just as confused as Seonghwa when he handed over a letter. The envelope was pretty and decorated with golden and red swirls. A present for Wooyoung’s upcoming birthday?

Seonghwa opened the letter, and his breath got stuck in his throat. The underlined cursive text that read ‘Wedding Invitation’ jumped at him like an angry raccoon in the depths of night. Careful, he retrieved the card and skimmed it. His eyes burnt with emotion when he read the names on the card. She was inviting him and Wooyoung to her wedding. The groom's name was foreign - American, Seonghwa would guess - and he had never heard it before. Why did she never mention it?

The invitation had come with a note. The neatly folded paper was part of the envelope, too.

_Dear Seonghwa,_

_I’m sorry that you had to learn of this so suddenly. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t face you. Now, shamefully writing, I hope for your understanding.  
My marriage to Dean is out of business purposes. We decided to join hands for no other reason than strict work. However, his family is supposed to believe otherwise. We are playing pretend as a couple, and his parents wanted me to invite you. Believe me; I would have spared you of this pain if I could.   
Please bring a date. They distrust me still, and knowing that you moved on will resolve some tension.  
Let’s talk about this soon. Sorry again to pull you into this._

_Kiss Wooyoung for me._

_Aeri_

The note was a mess of information that translated into her upset with it, but Seonghwa understood anyway. He also would have trouble telling her if it were him in this situation. At the same time, relieved that she was able to move on, the sweet pain of past feelings and lost chances still pulled at his chest.

Of course, he would do his best to help her. He could ask Yunho about it right this weekend.

“She’s marrying again?”

Hongjoong peeked over Seonghwa’s shoulder. A frown marred his features.

“Will you be fine?”

“Yeah.” Seonghwa put the card back into the envelope and stuffed the note into his pocket. “Just gotta pretend as if Yunho were my fiance and weird him out with that. We’ll be fine.” Sighing, he rose again to write Yunho a message asking him to meet. This was not the topic he had wanted for their date.

Before he left the room, he glanced at Hongjoong again.

“I brought more eggs for you, by the way. They are in the kitchen.”

Hongjoong’s smile was bright and eased Seonghwa’s mind as he marched off.


	21. Pear Pie

Seonghwa spoke with Aeri over the phone for nearly two hours while Hongjoong and Wooyoung tested their new game. Both boys adored it with all of their hearts, and they barely managed to separate from its world when it was time for dinner. Wooyoung even clutched the dice in his hand all through the process of his hasty eating to go right back to it once they were done. After he had done the dishes, Seonghwa had hidden away in his working room and put his phone down next to him to talk with Aeri while he worked.

She apologised multiple times about the inconvenience he had caused with her invitation. No matter how often Seonghwa chuckled and assured her that it was no problem for him, she still felt bad for having to play with his emotions like that. Her concerns only ceased when Seonghwa asked her about Dean and the business instead. Apparently, the junction with him would offer her a great deal to finally reach her goals for the future she had always imagined, but his parents - the important figures in that empire - disagreed for him to help her just as a friend. They had decided to let only family members use their advantages, so the two friends - she had known Dean for two years now - had decided to marry and build their own individual branch themselves by using those parents' roots. Of course, they were suspicious of those plans and the marriage, though, and they had apparently made it very clear that they disliked the idea of Aeri already having been married before and also having a child. 

Aeri had nearly started to laugh at that part. According to those parents, they feared that Aeri was trying to worm her way in for all three of them like a hungry leech and that she wasn't actually interested in the deals or Dean. 

Seonghwa had strongly agreed to help with that nonsense assumption. Whenever the topic of Aeri being a divorced woman with a kid she 'abandoned' came up, he grew fiercely protective of her. Her hatred of labels like that was intense, and Seonghwa disliked the moments she was reduced to that even more. Aeri always worked hard, and this family was not a failed project. Seonghwa would not stand for that.

They had ended on Seonghwa reassuring her again that he would figure things out. The event was still a long while in the future, so he had all the time to get ready for it. He was glad that they had ended on good terms and that doing her this favour would mean no inconvenience for him. Not every split couple had that luck.

Yunho had also agreed to meet him. He specifically reserved Saturday for the two of them and told Seonghwa to wear boots. 

When Seonghwa had asked Hongjoong if it was fine for him and Yongguk to take care of Wooyoung during the day, the demon had been absolutely ecstatic. He had jumped all over the place and danced with Wooyoung in the living room, singing that Seonghwa had a date. Albeit confused, Wooyoung had danced with him.

Saturday came around sooner than Seonghwa could prepare his anxious nerves. He was still in the bathroom, trying to fix his hair, when the doorbell rang. Nearly shaking, Seonghwa just wore them falling into his forehead as soft curls when no parting worked. Then, he raced down the stairs as Wooyoung already opened the door. He must have spotted Yunho's gorgeous beige Dacia Duster in the driveway, or else he wouldn't have opened.

"Hello, Yunho! My dad is on his way!" Wooyoung's cheerful voice ended in a squeal when Yunho presumably picked him up. The shuffle of Hongjoong's socked feet travelled through the house before he was also heard greeting the teacher.

Seonghwa nearly slipped as he ran down the stairs to join them. Given the instructions to wear boots, Seonghwa had opted for black jeans, a regular black shirt and his fleece-lined autumn jacket. Yunho wore similar fashion, but his choice had been a white shirt, a grey and black plaid flannel, plus a jean-jacket combination. He looked great and like the perfect boyfriends up to the tips of his brown boots.

Hongjoong and Wooyoung stood next to each other, holding hands and grinning from one ear to the other as they watched the pair. With regular pauses to throw them suspicious glances, Seonghwa struggled to pull on his black boots. Yunho's hands hovered near his waist at any second, ready to catch him if he stumbled.

"I hope you'll be good. Wooyoung, please keep an eye on Hongjoong."

Wooyoung saluted with a serious expression.

"Have a nice date with Yunho, daddy! And see you later!" The boy cheerfully waved at them, and Hongjoong copied him with his little hand. He tucked in his thumb at the gesture and became all the tinier.

"I'll take good care of him, don't you two worry." Yunho's radiant smile lit up the whole corridor. Hastily, Seonghwa threw the man's scarf around his neck and pushed him out of the door. The two troublemakers stayed behind.

Yunho held open the door to his car's passenger seat for Seonghwa and waited until he had hopped in to closed it. Before Seonghwa got the chance to fumble with his seatbelt, he jogged around and dropped on the chair next to him. His long legs sorted themselves into the legroom miraculously.

"Wait, I have something for you. So we can match." 

With one long arm, Yunho reached to the back of the car for a bag. He had to lean in close to Seonghwa to do so, but Seonghwa didn't mind his closeness. Yunho smelled great, as always.

The shirt he had brought for Seonghwa was soft pink and grey, and it matched him wonderfully. Right away, Seonghwa pulled his leather jacket off to add another layer beneath it. He liked the complete look.

"Pretty." With a broad grin, Yunho started the engine. He drove with one of his hands resting on his thigh or the gearstick while his other one rested at the bottom of the wheel on his knee. Seonghwa kept glancing over, never getting enough of the sight.

"So, what are we doing today?"

In a good mood, Yunho tapped his fingers to the song playing on the radio. His car was pleasantly warm and Seonghwa sunk into his heated seat, never wanting to leave again.

"I brought two baskets and gloves. Do you know the pear plantation at the east end of the city?"

Seonghwa nodded quickly.

"I figured we could go there, get some of the freshest pears ever, and then bake a pie at home. With enough for Hongjoong and Wooyoung to enjoy, too." Yunho glanced at him, seeking approval.

"Sure, that sounds fun!" Seonghwa had never gone on such a date before, and he liked the adventure it posed. When he was around Yunho, things never got boring.

"So, how has your week been? Are the kids exhausting?" 

Nature swished past them in a splendid swirl of orange and yellow hues. Gloomy grey clouds covered the sky, but they formed the perfect windy weather for a beautiful autumn day. No doubt, soon, the thought of selling Yunho to a hair modelling company would cross Seonghwa's mind.

"They are fine. As always, little trouble makers, but since they are adorable, I can forgive them. Wooyoung did well this week; he was a very happy boy. Did something good happen at home?"

Seonghwa had to think about that. Most of Wooyoung's waking hours consisted of games with Hongjoong by now, so Seonghwa supposed that might raise his mood.

"Hongjoong, probably. He does wonders at taking care of him. I didn't sleep so well and without stress plaguing me in years."

Yunho threw him a concerned glance before he focused right back on the roads.

"You know, if he ever gets too much for you to bear, I can take him for a day or two. I don't mind, and you could always use the free time. I don't like the thought of you being alone and stressed at home." His sincere voice touched Seonghwa's soft heart and filled it with warmth. A blush dusted his cheeks.

"I'll hold you to that promise. But only if the lazy dude I call my best friend ever has no time. I would rather bother him and his existence as a couch tester rather than busy you."

Yunho giggled, showing off his teeth that always reminded Seonghwa of a cute bunny at the front. 

"I see; I'm only the correspondent for important things." Yunho pulled down the side of the road that led to the little hill. Seonghwa could already see the symmetrically planted trees from here. A few farmers had gathered around and collected fresh fruit, but there were still many places for them to plunder. 

"Correct. I don't want to bother Your Majesty with mundane tasks such as taking care of my kid because I got the blues."

Yunho parked in an elegant swoop and jumped out of the car. His giggles held on even as they retrieved their baskets from the trunk and pulled on their gloves. Once Yunho had shut off his car and put his key into his pocket, he switched the hand holding the bucket to grasp Seonghwa's free hand with his. The gesture felt natural, and Seonghwa managed to stare at their hands enamoured for only twenty seconds instead of a whole minute. He was getting there.

Yunho took care of the talking with the local farmers, and they got pointed to a certain area to have fun with the pears. The old ladies had been completely gone for Yunho's smile and offered him to use their garden tools if he needed anything. Seonghwa could relate all too well. He, too, was an old lady with heart eyes for Yunho.

They found two trees near each other and went to work. Yunho was taller, so he could reach better, but Seonghwa had mastered tree climbing skill since Wooyoung was a big monkey himself. With him seated on a big juncture and Yunho a few steps over, they talked about anything the world had to offer. About Wooyoung, about a recent movie that both of them had watched, about the great cookies Seonghwa had baked once and shared with Yunho, and so on. 

Between their laughter and the physical labour, time passed all too quickly, and the sun already curved downward once Seonghwa deemed his basket filled with the most beautiful pears. They shone in the afternoon sun like precious treasures of gold, and he just knew that they would taste great. 

Yunho patted the sweat off his forehead with his glove as he also looked down into his basket, satisfied. Then, he stemmed his hands into his hips and turned to Seonghwa.

"Shall we go make the world's best pie, then? I'm at the ready; you just need to unstick from that brave tree."

Seonghwa pet the nature friend with one hand, but his eyes were wary as he looked at the ground. It wasn't too far, maybe two meters or so, but too much for comfort. The slope of the hill also didn't leave a very trustworthy impression, so he found himself stuck on the branch he sat on.

"Ah... Yeah." How should he go at this without completely embarrassing himself? There seemed to be no possible way. Maybe if he climbed down on the other side where the hill sloped up? Fewer depths for him to break his ankles on. Just when he twisted to look around, however, Yunho stepped up to him. He offered his hand for Seonghwa to take while his feet found stable positions on the ground.

"Here, I'll help you down."

With a little 'oh', Seonghwa directed his stupid grin at his feet. No need for Yunho to be this adorable.

Maybe this time, Seonghwa trusted him too blindly. Yunho must have been distracted himself because once Seonghwa slid from the tree and into his arms, he actually took the teacher with him on his descend to the ground. At least, they were lucky enough not to slide down the entire wet hill, but their pants would need a wash as they crashed down in a heap on the earth. 

Seonghwa's laughter was the first to break the silence. High-pitched and joyful, it filled the valley for a short moment before he took up his wrist to hide behind. His spine was bent over Yunho's thighs as the man had landed on his butt surprisedly. His long legs held Seonghwa's body even as Seonghwa's head connected with the ground softly. The earth dulled the hit.

"Now, I hope the grannies had something to smile about." Between giggles, Seonghwa glanced up at Yunho. A wild leaf had landed on his cheek, but before Seonghwa could reach out to brush it off, Yunho already did. His gentle fingers came to cup Seonghwa's face as he searched his oddly twisted and folded figure for injuries for a moment. 

With his spine curved like that, Seonghwa was anything but comfortable, but for a moment, he was just fine enjoying the warmth of Yunho's fingers on his face and laying in his lap.

"Are you alright?" Yunho's eyes were worried just as much as they were soft. His low voice barely rose enough for anyone to hear but Seonghwa.

"Yeah." 

Seonghwa's eyes dropped to his lips first.

Yunho leaned in first.

Their lips met in the middle and melted together in what had to be the purest of all first kisses ever exchanged. A whole swarm of cheesy butterflies in the form of golden leaves rained from Seonghwa when he rose his arms to wrap them around Yunho's shoulders loosely. 

The man kissed with the gentleness of a comforting blanket on a chilly night. He tasted like pears of which he had cut one open for them earlier, and the smell of the wet earth they had taken a bath in also clung to him. Yet, he kissed as if he had forgotten everything of the world around them that wasn't Seonghwa. 

Yunho's fingers guided their innocent kisses on Seonghwa's jaw without ever forcing him into anything. The tips of his hair tickled Seonghwa's cheeks. 

For a few minutes, the world had shut off. Only them and their long-awaited kisses counted, and nothing else.

When their lazy movements slowed down gradually until they came to a stop, Seonghwa couldn't help the whine that escaped his lips once Yunho placed a last chaste kiss on his lips before he pulled back.

"Don't sulk; my back hurts, and yours does, too," Yunho giggled as he brushed his thumb over Seonghwa's pouted lips. At once, Seonghwa had to laugh again as he wormed his way off the man.

"So, ready to make some pie?"

"Let's make some pie."


	22. A Mysterious Package

Yunho and Seonghwa made the world's best pie. Its creation was blessed by the gods of love when the couple kept falling back into giggles and the occasional kissing sessions that had one of them leaning against the kitchen counter. With the passing hours, Yunho's kisses seemed to get sweeter and sweeter, and Seonghwa found himself addicted. He had always liked kissing very much, and finally doing it again after a long drought satisfied his heart. All through the evening, his skin tingled from Yunho's occasional polite touches, and his giggles distracted them more often than usual.

Once the pie was in the oven to bake to perfection, the two of them snatched some snacks and sat down on the couch to talk. Sometimes, Seonghwa threw gummy bears in Yunho's direction that the man effortlessly caught with his mouth. His smooth skill in random tasks made Seonghwa swoon for him with no end in sight.

"Oh, I just remembered. Aeri visited our house yesterday, and she brought something." The sudden seriousness of Seonghwa's voice had Yunho perk up curiously. Still, he remained leaned back against the couch facing Seonghwa. Their long legs - and there was clearly too much of them - were entangled under a blanket between them. Seonghwa reached for a green gummy bear (his favourite) from the bowl that balanced precariously on their knees. 

"She is marrying again, and she asked me to come."

Immediately, a worried frown spread on Yunho's face.

"Will you be fine? That can be a lot to ask."

Nonchalant, Seonghwa waved it off.

"It's important to her; any pain I might experience is worth far less. I know when to take care of myself first, and this is not the case here. She did ask me to bring someone, though, and I was curious whether you could join me."

Yunho hummed as he pulled out his phone. It looked tiny in his large hands, far tinier than in San's, who had the same model.

"When is it?"

"15th of March. Not a good day. Maybe they chose it out of irony."

Yunho scrolled through his phone wordlessly. When he began to worry his lips between his teeth, Seonghwa inquisitively inclined his head.

"I presume it involves a trip to America, right? I can probably make time, but I'd have to check with my grandma first. She hasn't been in the best of health recently, and my mom suggested to have her move to this town so I could take care of her. That might come up at any time."

Seonghwa quickly waved it off before the man got a chance to sound apologetic.

"It's fine; keep me updated. Granny clearly has priority. I can also ask San if it really doesn't work for you. Even though I figured you might be the better choice because San and I might seem a tad bit too much like two best friends who play the part." A wry smile crossed Seonghwa's features as he imagined the bickering. San would probably get banned from the buffet again. It had happened to him once when he had seen a bunch of funnily formed doughnuts and chosen to do inappropriate things to them with his fingers while yelling too loudly.

Seonghwa usually tried not to be seen with him in public.

"Oh, you mean the two of us don't seem like regular friends? How's that?" With an attractive smirk on his lips, Yunho leaned back against the couch. Seonghwa nudged his thigh with his foot as if he had to remind the man to let him breathe through his sheer attractiveness.

"It might be the way we stare at each other. I heard it could be perceived as...." Seonghwa lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned closer inconspicuously "gay!"

With a gasp, Yunho pulled back from their secret meeting. Seonghwa looked around as if anybody could have heard apart from the heavenly smelling pie.

"Gay?! No way! Us?"

"Mainly you, yeah."

Yunho's scandalised face twitched into a smile when he broke character.

"Me? Why me more than you?"

"You're the better kisser. Pretty sure you kissed more people than I did before. And they most likely were men!" Accusing, Seonghwa's finger pointed at Yunho. Then, it got him another gummy bear.

"How do you know I'm not just a natural at it as I am for many things?" Yunho's endeared expression watched Seonghwa with his face supported by his wrist. His stare triggered Seonghwa's need to do something to busy his hands and escape those eyes.

"Because that's unfair, and I don't want my life to suck so bad. So I decided you are gay," Seonghwa explained with the sense of a Wooyoung. 

"But if I'm gay to that extent... Aren't you in trouble, then? You are a beautiful man on the couch of a gay man; don't you feel worried about what might happen?"

Brave, Seonghwa rose his chin to settle his eyes on Yunho coolly. 

"I have a demon to back me up."

"A demon?" Yunho chuckled into his hand, his eyes full of wonder about Seonghwa. "How do you have a demon? Was that supposed to be a Hulk reference?"

Abruptly, cold understanding washed over Seonhgwa. He had misspoken. This was no how he had planned to introduce Yunho to the idea of Hongjoong. Maybe he wouldn't even have told him today as not to break their little affectionate bubble. 

"Ah. Yes. You know, a demon from uh League of Legends and he is immensely strong and powerful and feeds off the blood of the unborn, and when you reach the top perks with them, then the killing sequence is even more intense! My character is called Mumflr, Destroyer of Worlds, and he reached the top level, and if I summon him here, you will have no choice but to lose against him. Hongjoong is a demon, by the way. If he uses 'Eradication' on you, then your defences will have no choice but to lose! What could you have to offer that is more powerful as a weapon such as that? A Hulk? Hah! Not a chance! Mumflr beats him in a second!"

Trembling, Seonghwa crossed his arms as his rambling calmed. He needed more; he needed to distract from the topic. Yunho already looked positively alarmed.

Did League of Legends even have demons? Probably, right? Seonghwa had no idea; it had been years since it had sucked up every second of San's time in a never-ending circle of him playing or him telling Seonghwa about it.

If he was lucky, then Yunho didn't know either, and the situation resolved itself. 

The room was too hot suddenly. Seonghwa rolled up his sleeves with feigned nonchalance.

"I'm sorry, what was that just now?"

"Hm? About Eradication? It's his top tier attack and uses up a lot of stamina."

"Before that."

"Mumflr?" Hot sweat broke out on Seonghwa's forehead when he found himself trapped in the tight spot he had created himself. Yunho had yet to look weirded out. For now, he was just confused.

"No, I meant the part where you murmured under your breath that Hongjoong is a demon. Care to elaborate?"

Seonghwa fiddled with something under the blanket nervously for a while until he noticed that he had grabbed Yunho's foot. Then, he was even more nervous.

"I... I didn't know how to tell you. It's a long story."

Yunho glanced at the timer on his phone before he shrugged. 

"The pie needs another half an hour. I can listen."

-

Seonghwa dragged his tired bones home after a long day with Yunho. His heart was still full of happiness, but the constant film of anxiety that covered it since Hongjoong had come up as a topic weighed on it uncomfortably still. 

Yunho had taken the news surprisingly well. Just like San, he had no reason to either believe or deny any supernatural powers. As ridiculous as the story behind Hongjoong's summoning was, Yunho had agreed to mull it over and consider. The mention of Hongjoong being stuck to Wooyoung and Seonghwa for over a decade had probably made him most uncomfortable. As expected, another person in the package was not what Yunho had bargained for.

After their talk, they had gone back to their fun and joyous mood, but Seonghwa hadn't been able to shake the feeling that he had ruined the evening. Despite Yunho's bright smile and wishes to greet Wooyoung and Hongjoong from him, Seonghwa trudged home as if his favourite anime character had died, and he had heard from it via spoiler.

Since it was late, Hongjoong had already ushered Wooyoung to his room and made sure he was clean and dressed for bed. They still sat on his mattress playing his game together when Seonghwa swung by. At his presence, Wooyoung quickly scrambled underneath the blankets, and even Hongjoong fell over right in front of his eyes as he pretended to be asleep. Seonghwa chuckled at their antics before he turned off the light.

"You two can continue to play tomorrow. Good night, Woo. Yunho said to dream of Toothless."

The boy huddled into his soft blankets and pillows, giggling. Grumbling, Hongjoong climbed from the ladder to join Seonghwa at the door. The man attempted his best to keep his face neutral when the demon sniffed at him.

"Ah, daddy, by the way! Your package arrived earlier. I put it in your room." Wooyoung's voice still sounded wide awake as he chirped loyally. Hopefully, he could settle down soon. Playing with Hongjoong charged him beyond the point of tiring normally, and Seonghwa didn't want him to bounce off his walls in the middle of the night.

"Alright, thanks. Sleep well, Youngiebear." 

Seonghwa pulled the door shut behind him to wander into the bathroom. He left the door open on purpose as he brushed his teeth so that Hongjoong could bombard him with all of his questions. Even the first had Seonghwa nearly choking on the toothpaste.

"You don't smell of sex. Did the evening not go well?"

Mortified, Seonghwa stared at Hongjoong through the mirror. The boy sat on the rim of the bathtub and grinned at Seonghwa angelically.

"Not every meeting ends in that, you know?"

"But you are interested in that, aren't you? I'm disappointed. I had hoped you would come here yelling and agitated that you did indeed think of me while on him."

The blush in Seonghwa's face was probably red enough to illuminate the room all on its own. He scrubbed his teeth angrily.

"Nothing of the like. Yunho and I don't need to rush things. We did talk about you, though."

"Me? Did you tell him about how great you seem to find my lower half, including legs, butt, and my di-"

Seonghwa glared at him witheringly until the demon quieted down. Then, his brow itched at the sight of the bathroom carpet that had been turned upside down. 

"No, you fool. I told him that you are a demon. He said he wants to meet you in private to discuss things. I really hope you don't mess this up. You know, my whole relationship with Yunho is on the line right now, and I would really like to trust you."

Hongjoong hummed pensively. His hand rubbed his chin in circular motions. Did he shave? Seonghwa somehow doubted that he had to shave.

"I see. Well, I'm free anytime. If you trust us not to rip each other's throats out, then we can meet whenever. I also wouldn't want to ruin your life, you know? Even if I am the darkness and my soul is black like a jar of ink."

Sighing, Seonghwa just nodded before he rinsed his mouth.

"What about that package, by the way? Wooyoung ran past me with it giggling and yelling to stay away or else he would use his laser beam on me. Did you train him into that to ensure that he doesn't open them?"

With a deep breath, Seonghwa washed his face. 

"Yeah, something like that. You know that his birthday is coming up. Maybe once you meet Yunho, you two could go shopping for presents, too."

"Can you show me what you are going to give him? I need inspiration."

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

Seonghwa switched off the light while Hongjoong still sat in the dark. Immediately, he started to glow across his cheeks faintly.

"It's funnier like that for him. And I don't want you to copy."

With that, Seonghwa strode off to go to bed. Hongjoong followed him with displeased mumbles, but he didn't ask again.


	23. Tension

“I need some time right now.”

“Did… Did Hongjoong say something inappropriate?”

Seonghwa nervously shifted the large box he carried under his arm. It was wrapped in colourful gift wrap that had little blue elephants on it. The store sadly didn’t have any Toothless wrappings, or else Seonghwa would, of course, have taken care of that.

Yunho sent an empathetic smile his way. As usual, his tall and handsomely dressed figure caught the attention of several people in the parking lot. Compared to him, Seonghwa felt out of place with his tired face and visible stress.

“Not at all; he’s a good person. But I have a lot to digest right now. I think you can imagine just how unbelievable this story of Wooyoung summoning a demon with chalk is. Don’t worry, I’ll be around as always, and I’m available whenever you need me. But I need time to think. Twelve years is a long time.”

With a nod of timid agreement, Seonghwa glanced at the present, lost in thought. He knew that he should have taken an easier path to tell Yunho about this matter, but since the news were out already, there was no going back. If Yunho needed space, Seonghwa would give it to him.

“I understand. If you have questions or want me to set up another meeting with Hongjoong, please tell me. Any way we can make this easier on you is best,” Seonghwa promised with a weak smile.

At this point, Yunho normally hugged him. He would spot Seonghwa’s exhaustion and his droopy lids, and he would pull him into his arms.

This time was no different. Yunho left a lingering kiss on Seonghwa’s forehead as their bodies melted against each other.

“Thank you a lot, Hwa.”

They parted with strained smiles. Both of them worried lots about the demon situation and how it would play out. Depending on Hongjoong and the outcome of Yeosang’s attempts, Yunho might actually step back before he and Seonghwa would jump headfirst into a full relationship.

No doubt, if Hongjoong hadn’t crossed their paths, this would be no issue. Seonghwa and Yunho would have no reason to delay. But since Hongjoong was a fixed force in their lives now, Yunho rather reconsidered the situation now rather than when it was too late.

It made sense, even if it made Seonghwa sad. He knew that he shouldn’t blame Hongjoong for it, but that was just how his mind worked.

“Then see you at Wooyoung’s birthday party. Take good care until then.”

Yunho stepped back with hands that slipped from their hug only gradually. Then, he moved into his car to return home.

After he had driven off, Seonghwa put the present in the collection of five on the trunk and set out for home, too. Wooyoung had waited in the car with some game he played on Seonghwa’s phone. He hadn’t wanted to join the shopping since he had pretty much bathed in the dirt earlier at recess. Seonghwa had told him that he and Yunho would get some boring books when actually they had marched right into the children’s section to buy him presents.

The little mud demon mostly concentrated on his game, not being very talkative at the moment. The very moment they came home, he screamed for Hongjoong, though.

“Hongjoong! Papa, where are you?”

Seonghwa had just reached out to snatch him from the ground to keep the dirt from spreading everywhere when he halted. Instead, it was Hongjoong coming from the kitchen who picked him up. Wooyoung giggled into his shoulder as they hugged in greeting.

“He- Since when does he call you that?”

Hongjoong directed his sharp eyes at Seonghwa even when Wooyoung tried to climb all over him like a lemur in a tree. A little piece of Seonghwa’s soul left him at every crumb of drying earth that fell from him.

“Since a few days ago, he decided that on his own.”

Quizzically, Seonghwa stared at his tiny son. He had no such nickname for Yunho. Maybe because Hongjoong’s name was long and more difficult to pronounce?

Seonghwa didn’t want to think about it too much. The implications held scariness.

“Let’s bathe him. You can help since he likes to make a mess. I just talked to Yunho.”

While Hongjoong marched off, Seonghwa hid the bag with presents in the cabinet of his working desk. Wooyoung usually never looked in there since it held boring work items for the most part.

“What did he say?”

Seonghwa left his slippers at the door, so they wouldn’t get wet as he filled the bathtub with water and Wooyoung’s favourite bubble soap. With some noises of struggle, Wooyoung and Hongjoong managed to rid the boy of his clothes. His muddy jeans and shirt landed in the designated basket for dirty laundry once Wooyoung was seated safely in the tub. While Hongjoong pulled off his by now also stained shirt, Seonghwa checked the water temperature. Wooyoung played with the water.

“He wants to rethink things. I agree with him that it would be foolish to jump into a relationship right now when I’m already this busy with life, and now also you. For now, I think we will remain friends.”

Hongjoong brought Wooyoung’s beloved Toothless rubber duck over for him to play with before he knelt on the carpet next to Seonghwa. Instantly, Seonghwa tried to avoid any glances at the man’s bare torso.

“I’m sorry to hear that. I attempted to explain to the best of my ability that I wouldn’t get in between the two of you, but it seems as if he still has a lot to stomach. Maybe the thought of another man near his main love interest also bewilders him.”

Seonghwa washed some shampoo into Wooyoung’s hair while the demon distracted the boy. Ever since he was little, Wooyoung had an intense fear of getting shampoo in his eyes. His desperate need to avoid it usually ended in exactly that, so Seonghwa was thankful that they didn’t mess things up for once.

“It’s fine. It would have been more unfortunate if we already were far into our relationship. I’d feel even worse if I would hope for you to disappear soon just so I could enjoy my time.”

The grimace in Hongjoong’s face was equal parts thankful and sorry. None of this was his fault, though.

Wooyoung made car and train noises as he let his duck swim through the water.

“Sometimes, I find it scary how non-angry you are at me. I inconvenience your whole daily life, and yet you accepted it with such ease. Aren’t you too harsh on yourself? It’s fine to complain, mortal. Your fragile soul isn’t designed for shouldering all the burdens in the world.”

The words were said with such ease and nonchalance as if they didn’t convey Hongjoong’s actual mindset about Seonghwa. The man was astonished by the ease the demon had with expressing himself.

“It would make no sense for me to hate you. It would make things more difficult, and it’s not as if you asked to be here. Don’t think that I merely tolerate you. I don’t condemn your presence here.”

Chuckling, Hongjoong held Wooyoung’s chin up as Seonghwa rinsed out his hair. The boy clenched his lips and eyes shut so tight that he nearly forgot to breathe.

“Fine. But then include me more. You look stressed a lot of the times, and I don’t know how that would be if Yunho weren’t looking out for you. I know you only trust me at lengths because of the destructive nature my evil self brings, but I have no issues helping with some of the things Yunho does for you, too. Trust me; I also want the next twelve years to go smoothly.”

Hongjoong collected Wooyoung from the tub once they were done with him and held him out like a plate for Seonghwa to dry. When he scooped his son up in a big fluffy towel, the boy happily snuggled against him. He still held his duck and wouldn’t let go of it even when Seonghwa suggested he left it here to dry.

A few minutes later, Wooyoung was bundled up in his favourite blue jumpsuit and huddled in his room to play until it was dinner time. Seonghwa had already gone to the kitchen when he noticed that Hongjoong still trailed after him. His presence distracted Seonghwa when he attempted to reach for the basic cooking utensils he usually kept in his drawers that Hongjoong had hidden high up in the cupboards. When he stumbled as he lost balance on his tiptoes, Hongjoong stood right next to him to wrap a supportive arm around Seonghwa’s waist. The heat from his body seeped into Seonghwa’s side.

“I can also fix those things. They are mean.” Yet, Hongjoong chuckled at his work like a proud parent. Seonghwa gently whacked his torso with his wooden spoon.

“Get dressed. Naked chests don’t belong in the kitchen.”

Despite Seonghwa’s complaint, Hongjoong only leaned in closer. His eyes were trained on Seonghwa’s face when the man instantly blushed and moved back.

“Where are you going? The pot that needs stirring is right here.” With a pleased grin, Hongjoong tapped his fingers on the counter next to the stove. Bashful, Seonghwa tried to find a way around him.

“The pot might explode if it sees you indecent like that. I’m merely keeping my distance.” Seonghwa brandished his spoon as if it were a magic wand that could get rid of the demon. All it caused was a charming smile to appear on Hongjoong’s lips. The triumph on his face annoyed Seonghwa, but he would rather have the man grin and slip away finally than to keep haunting Seonghwa.

“You must understand the feelings of those pots well. Judging by how red your face is, you can relate?”

Seonghwa looked anywhere but at him. His eyes trailed over the only halfway cleaned windows, over the wall, over the mixed up spices, over a naked shoulder, over a delicate collarbone, over a defined chest, over the hint of muscles on his abdomen, over the curve of his hip that connected to the waistband of his pants, over-.

Instantly, Seonghwa’s eyes snapped up at Hongjoong.

“No, I can’t.” The words sounded like a wince from his mouth. He couldn’t even convince himself.

“Uh-huh.” Hongjoong rose a brow at him before he turned on the spot and left. As soon as his back was out of sight, Seonghwa exhaled slowly.

Hongjoong shattered his nerves, every single one of them.

While Seonghwa happily cooked in the kitchen, Wooyoung came down the stairs once he had warmed up enough to move. He sat down in his seat with a bit of a struggle in his small body before he went to talking to Seonghwa about his day and asking about what Seonghwa had done while he was in kindergarten.

They ate and decided to watch a movie afterwards. Seonghwa reached for the old animation of Robin Hood with the foxes once they settled on it. Yet, the beginning menu that greeted them was not children-friendly.

Seonghwa glared at Hongjoong until he shrunk into his seat when Wooyoung squealed in terror at the sight of Venom. The little bastard had exchanged the DVDs in their cases.

Once Seonghwa had punished Hongjoong by searching for the exact movie they needed through the mess he had created while he comforted a spooked Wooyoung, they could finally watch their evening entertainment. They snacked the cookies that Seonghwa had baked, and about halfway in, Wooyoung, who had constantly been giggling so far, fell asleep in Seonghwa’s lap.

They didn’t finish the movie, so the boy wouldn’t miss anything despite knowing it by heart. Instead, Seonghwa brought him to bed and got ready to sleep, too.

Like a puppy without an owner, Hongjoong followed him wherever he went.

“You got Wooyoung more presents today, right? I don’t know what to give him.”

“Give him whatever. He would love you until all eternity, even for a banana.”

Humming, Hongjoong shut off the light and unfolded his wings once he had gotten rid of his shirt. For a moment, he sat there to groom and stretch out any aches in the majestic wings.

“How about I get him a little brother?”

Seonghwa spluttered into his pillow before the demon’s cheerful voice had ended. No way.

“What?!”

“Yeah, you know, I could always build a doll and give it life. You glow like a Christmas tree; what are you imagining?”

“I will allow no dark magic in my house or near Wooyoung!” Seonghwa played any thought that may or may not have crossed his mind off. This time, Hongjoong bought it. His wings scratched over the wall when he shrugged.

“Fair. I could steal one, though! His kindergarten has lots of kids!”

Huffing, Seonghwa turned to him on the bed.

“Hongjoong, you can’t just steal children!”

A disappointed sigh came from his side of the bed. Then, he pulled his legs up to face Seonghwa in the dark. Seonghwa sensed his eyes on him more than he actually saw them.

“I see, so it’s no use then. We have to do it the traditional way,” Hongjoong murmured, bothered. Before Seonghwa could speak up to inquire about his devious plans, Hongjoong had already rolled over. They went down with a struggle when Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa’s wrists and tried to pin him as Seonghwa wormed away.

“No! Think of a different present.”

“I’m afraid I already decided, come here.”

“I’ll call Yunho to have Snoopy eat your face off!”

“Let me see you try.”

They wrestled in the sheets for a while, with some huffs or giggles escaping them regularly. It was all harmless play, but sometimes, Hongjoong’s hip was too near Seonghwa’s for him to ignore, and his beautiful glowing body shone through the dark.

Hongjoong gave up first and fell into the pillows with exhausted laughter tumbling from his lips.

Seonghwa whacked him in the face with a pillow.


	24. Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smut only

Seonghwa had an odd dream.

He dreamt about Hongjoong and the sparkles on his skin. About how his muscles rippled under his skin as he threw his head back, and his blue hair fanned over the pillows of Seonghwa’s bed. Hongjoong’s lips were parted in silent gasps and moans that filled the room and Seonghwa’s heart like the melody of his deepest desires.

In his dream, Seonghwa saw nothing beneath the demon’s belly button, but the implications that they were doing something translated into Seonghwa waking up sweaty and aroused under the sheets. Once more, he was glad that no Hongjoong was around in the morning to tease him.

Seonghwa went through his day without any issues. He dropped Wooyoung off at the kindergarten and chatted with Yunho until he got his keys back, he went shopping, he worked a few hours on his felting once he had found his needle in the box with hay that Hongjoong presented him with, and he had dinner with the two troublemakers.

Before he could wander off to his room to rest, however, Wooyoung and Hongjoong decided to build another pillow fort in the living room. Their plan to sleep there was set in stone, and Wooyoung begged Seonghwa to partake in the festivities. Yongguk was also supposed to join, if not visible to Seonghwa’s eyes. Apparently, he wasn’t allowed to show himself as an angel, so all of them were stuck imagining him based on Wooyoung’s talks with him.

Seonghwa had helped them build their fort and waited until they had fallen asleep in a heap of outstretched limbs and bundled up blankets. Then, he sneaked off to his room.

The tension of last night’s dream had haunted him the whole day. Not even Yunho and his brilliant smiles and soft hugs could distract Seonghwa well. So once he had shut the door behind him and the whole room stayed quiet, he finally freed his secret purchase from the confinements of the closet and the box.

The model he had ordered was coloured red and black as a classic demon dick would be. The gradient's choice at least let Seonghwa pretend as if Hongjoong had nothing to do with the object. He had even willingly ignored the version that was night blue and had silver freckles like Hongjoong himself.

Seonghwa crawled under his covers, equipped with a lube bottle in one hand and the dildo in the other. Its irregular ridges against the pads of his fingers had excitement curl in his belly. Once he had dimmed the light on his nightstand to an acceptable orange glow, he settled back against his pillows.

Unsurprisingly, most thoughts that crossed his mind as he kicked his pants off and reached for his length were about Yunho. Seonghwa imagined his hands tugging his hardness to life gradually and teasing around his entrance to rile him up. He took his time preparing himself for the toy, even if it wasn’t the biggest he had ever taken before, and dreamt about Yunho’s long and elegant fingers reaching deep inside of him. Hot breaths and whimpers dropped from his lips as he glanced at the waiting toy next to him and how similar the shape looked to Hongjoong.

That was the only issue here. As much as Seonghwa imagined Yunho being the one hovering over him as he did this, Yunho kissing down his neck, Yunho entering him gently but deep, it was still Hongjoong who had inspired this evening.

Begrudgingly, Seonghwa rolled over and sat up to slick up the toy. He was ready to prove to himself that his desire for demon dick was incredibly uncalled for. Sure, demons were used to humans throwing themselves at them the minute they entered this realm, but Seonghwa would not give Hongjoong the satisfaction of being right with that.

Seonghwa bunched the blankets around his waist to concentrate on the feeling alone as he knelt above the toy. The tip was formed like the tail of a scorpion, and it brushed against Seonghwa with barely any resistance. The smooth head slipped right in as Seonghwa dropped his hips the barest bit.

His teeth sunk into his lip as he slowly lowered himself as far as his body would currently allow him. Every ridge that slipped past his rim and massaged his insides had Seonghwa’s hold on the bed weaken. By the time he was halfway down and settled as comfortably as his body allowed, he was near collapsing. The stretch was sweet, and the shape inside of him alone had Seonghwa stifle a moan in his wrist.

When he started to move slowly, the burn of his thighs while riding the toy reminded his heated body all the more just how sinful this was. His dream replayed behind his closed lids, and soon, he had to push off the blanket since he got too heated beneath it. In a reminder of sharp claws, his fingers trailed over his chest to wrap around his shaft. He pushed further down, taking more of the toy, more ridges, more heat; his breath was wet and hot against the back of his wrist. All he heard were his puffs and the squelching beneath him.

Then, a voice interrupted him.

“What- What are you doing, mortal?”

All colour left in Seonghwa’s face drained as he glanced at the door. There, in all of his sweater-clad glory, stood Hongjoong. His little hand had settled on the wood insecurely as if not sure whether he should push it open or retreat. Seonghwa stilled in his position; every strain of his thighs was forgotten.

“Ah- yoga?” Seonghwa tried to catch his breath, but he stilled in the movement. Pulling the blankets up would look more than suspicious.

Hongjoong blinked at him slowly. Once he had pondered the words, he rose one brow disbelievingly.

“Naked?”

“Yeah, it’s better naked, then I don’t overheat.”

“What’s that?”

Seonghwa winced when Hongjoong came closer. At the impatient push against his shoulder, his thighs immediately gave out, and he slumped to his side. Wet, the toy slid out from him and appeared in plain view. Mortified, Seonghwa buried his glowing face in his pillows.

“Oh, I see. I see. Care to explain?”

Seonghwa didn’t move even when Hongjoong sat down behind him on his bed. No attempt to cover up his nudity or throbbing arousal was made. He just wanted to die.

“I have no words. Take my soul or something. I can’t survive looking at you any longer.” His voice was whiny and full of regrets against the sheets. How could he have been so foolish? Desire had been his downfall. He would go to hell for luxuria.

“You know, I’m not too surprised that you masturbate, any healthy human does. I rather wonder about how familiar this looks to me. An uncanny similarity, isn’t it?”

Oh god, he had noticed. Seonghwa pressed his hands over his ears, unwilling to listen, but he did anyway.

“Listen, I can’t explain this to you. It’s exactly what it looks like and I’m so, so sorry.” The sheets muffled his voice and his blood rushed in his ears, but Hongjoong heard him anyway. His chuckle nearly pulled a sob out of Seonghwa from how mortified and ashamed he was.

What was he thinking? He bought a toy to fuck himself with in the shape of Hongjoong and still considered looking Yunho in the eyes again. As if he deserved the other man with how he treated his kindness. It was just like Hongjoong had said that one night. Seonghwa would likely be elsewhere with his mind even when he was with Yunho. The disgust of himself shrouded him in misery.

“Shh, no. This is not the time to be sorry. You could be doing far more pleasurable things instead.”

As if.

Seonghwa’s shoulders stopped to tremble abruptly when he felt a touch to his quivering entrance. He still leaked lube all over his clean sheets, and his body betrayed his mind. Hongjoong’s hand found his back and caressed it gently, trailing down his side with a comforting coo.

“You think I’m angry at you? I’m not. I’m actually quite flattered.”

When the by now familiar toy slid back into Seonghwa, he gasped. The ridges pulled on his walls deliciously to settle deep inside. Blind, Seonghwa reached out to grab the sheets. The change of angle from Hongjoong’s perspective and the knowledge alone that it was the demon whose hand led the object to spread him open sent more heat into Seonghwa’s stomach.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Seonghwa desperately shook his head. His foggy mind didn’t supply him with any intelligent commentary, but his body knew what it wanted. It trembled in Hongjoong’s grip as he pushed back against the curved shape inside of him. Every brush of it felt like heaven and resolved his earlier tension. Shuddering, he arched against the mattress beneath his body.

At his permission to resume, Hongjoong adjusted his legs behind Seonghwa. His hand on Seonghwa’s hip pulled the man in his desired position until he could fuck the toy into him at slow but deep intervals. Seonghwa’s quiet sobs soon turned into breathy moans. Hongjoong split him open even deeper than Seonghwa had before, and every movement had his breath hitch.

“You’re beautiful like this. Getting speared by demon cock. The look suits you.” Hongjoong’s voice had grown rougher, deeper in a way as he lost all of his usual playful attributes. Seonghwa shivered. The constant push and pull inside of him while the ridged surface of the toy caught onto his rim nearly drove him mad. Even Hongjoong’s hand on his waist didn’t seem tiny and cute anymore. It held him strong and decidedly in place. He had nowhere to go and Seonghwa loved it.

“H-Hongjoong,” he breathed lowly and promptly got rewarded by a harsher thrust against his sensitive nerves. The pressure that had been building up in his belly returned tenfold. Weeping, his arousal leaked all over the place.

“I see some differences, though. Whoever made this dildo did well, but they didn’t reach the full potential. Demons run at temperatures that no human could recreate with your technology. Our dicks are hot enough that you would feel as if you were melting from the inside without actually getting hurt.”

The squelching of lube at his every push was mortifying, but his nonchalance about it made Seonghwa bite his pillow in desperation. Hongjoong was so calm about this, as if fucking Seonghwa with a toy was his daily afternoon routine.

“The ridges here are good but not perfect. We have more, also smaller ones. The drag is delicious.”

Seonghwa yelped when the tip that was formed like the scorpion tip hit his prostate. His attempt to reach between his legs and reach his peak got slapped off lazily by Hongjoong as if he were a bothersome fly.

“And our cum…” A low chuckle dropped from his lips. “It’s like a drug. It tastes divine, makes anybody desire us. If you were filled up with it, you would be on cloud nine for several days. I have heard that nothing in the human world is quite like it. It can be addictive, so it’s dangerous to give to you.”

Gasps and groans tumbled from Seonghwa’s lips. When Hongjoong never picked up the pace for him, impatient whines also mixed into it. He needed release, or else he would start hurting soon. Helpless, he pushed his hips back against Hongjoong. Suddenly, the drag of the toy had become unsatisfactory. Its plastic didn’t feel real enough, and it had no heat from a living being. The thought of not being filled up in a bit nearly drove tears to Seonghwa’s eyes.

Hongjoong cooed when he trashed against the sheets. His frustration had him whine out the demon’s name.

“What is it? What do you need?”

In the moment of Hongjoong’s distraction, Seonghwa managed to turn. The grip Hongjoong had on the toy slipped and once more, it lost contact with Seonghwa’s entrance. Panting and flushed, Seonghwa laid beneath Hongjoong. His lidded eyes strained to stay open to look at the pretty man. The words that dropped over his lips were nearly too horrible for him to say. They were little words, but they carried a lot of weight.

“You, I want you instead of the toy.”

Hongjoong’s elegant eyebrow arched as he gazed upon Seonghwa. With his trembling legs, wet thighs, and weeping length laid on his lower stomach, he probably didn’t look too imposing.

“Me? Are you sure about that?” Despite his words, his eyes had already darkened. The invitation interested him.

“Please, just…” Seonghwa buried his face in the crook of his arm. Once more, embarrassment rolled over him like a flood. “Just do it, I’m sure.”

No more lies. His need had festered in Seonghwa for too long, and he would crumble if he denied it any further.

“Since you’re a male, are you fine with me going raw or do you want me to snatch a condom?”

“It-It’s fine like this.”

Hongjoong didn’t need any more prompts. With swift movements that dragged on forever in Seonghwa’s opinion, he pulled the shirt from his torso. In the dim light of Seonghwa’s room, his skin already shone with his starry freckles that Seonghwa adored so much. A second later, his pants were gone, too.

For now, since he was relatively composed, Hongjoong’s skin hadn’t coloured yet. When he shifted to align his growing hardness with Seonghwa’s, however, the sight of the ridged and scaly dick was bizarre. The touch had Seonghwa’s arousal twitch weakly when the sensitive tip reacted to Hongjoong’s scales that brushed over him.

Hongjoong threw the toy somewhere on the bed since it was not needed anymore. Then, he grabbed for Seonghwa’s knees to push his legs back against his chest.

Entirely exposed to him, Seonghwa bit his wrist to keep his impatient complaints in. His lust for Hongjoong was enormous and he needed to slow down.

Yet, the second that Hongjoong pushed in deep and smoothly since Seonghwa was prepared so well, a hiccough seized Seonghwa’s chest. Hongjoong aimed right for his prostate and his heat, his shape, the surface, it was all too much for Seonghwa. His orgasm hit him like a slap in the face and he pushed against Hongjoong desperately as he came all over his stomach and chest.

Tears tickled in Seonghwa’s eyes from how on edge he felt and the shame that still carried in his heart. Hongjoong cooed when he saw them shimmer in his lidded eyes.

“You’re beautiful, Seonghwa. Since the very first day, you were so beautiful. I wanted you here, right in this place from the moment I saw you.” Hongjoong’s first thrust went deep, and his heat turned Seonghwa’s insides in a roasting oven. Sobs spilt from his lips freely as he cried over the pleasure. No human would ever reach the same plethora of sensations that seemed to melt Seonghwa’s every brain cell into a heap of nothing.

Seonghwa’s hair fell into his face when he threw back his head, not able to look at the demon. His ignorance pulled a growl from Hongjoong’s chest that was not entirely human.

“Look at me.” Another harsh shove wracked Seonghwa’s body. His legs trembled and shook as Hongjoong reached for his hips to hold him in place. Sharp claws dug into Seonghwa’s skin without breaking anything. They left marks for him to marvel at later.

All sense of orientation had left Seonghwa. He was no more but a heap of nerves that all laid bare sensibly for the demon to trigger. In his messy state, he didn’t even notice the pool of drool that formed underneath his cheek or the tears that still clouded his view. He only knew how heavy and divine Hongjoong felt inside of him.

Seonghwa was positive that the aphrodisiac effect that Hongjoong applied on him had a full impact. The heat that consumed his body was unnormal, and every touch to his skin had his stomach lurch with pleasure.

“Seonghwa.” The single call of his name was all the warning he got before Hongjoong leaned over him. The change of angle instantly pushed him impossibly deeper and Seonghwa arched his spine to accustom him.

Hongjoong had lost his human skin. His body shone in deep blues and purples that were freckled with stars. Even as his eyes glowed in the same colour as the mark on his chest, Seonghwa lost his breath over the view of his mighty horns and wings that were black like ink. The light bent around them as the leathery wings trembled and balanced Hongjoong’s every push. Sharp fangs protruded over his lips, not small enough to fit his mouth anymore.

Seonghwa sobbed wetly at the devil that had dawned upon him. He ingrained his shape in Seonghwa until he went crazy; until he desired nothing more but the creature above him. Weak, he succumbed to Hongjoong in his natural form.

A piece of memory was missing when Hongjoong came inside of him; Seonghwa had probably blacked out. He just knew that no sensation he had ever experienced had been quite as pleasurable, and the image above him with Hongjoong’s wings spread wide and his head tipped back in euphoria had ingrained itself in his mind.

Seonghwa felt as if drugged. His mind had disconnected from his body as if he were looking down in a ghostly form at himself. Dirty, with his face streaked with tears as he had let go of everything holding him back and got pumped full of demon come.

He didn’t sleep a single second that night. His high held on as Hongjoong’s essence fuelled him like a potent sort of caffeine. Not for a single second, he remained alone. With watchful eyes, Hongjoong guarded him and regularly checked on his temperature that lingered feverish for hours.

Before Seonghwa even calmed down, he knew that he had a problem. Like an addiction, his high carried him beyond what he thought humanly possible. He knew that no feeling would ever compare to this and that he would crave this ecstasy forever.

And even worse: the one to provide it would live in his house for the next twelve years.


	25. Birthday Presents

Seonghwa had an odd dream.

He dreamt about Hongjoong and the sparkles on his skin. About how he made Seonghwa’s muscles ripple under his skin as he threw his head back and his ash-blond hair fanned over the pillows of his bed. Seonghwa’s lips were parted in silent gasps and moans that filled the room and Hongjoong’s heart like the melody of his deepest desires.

They had done unspeakable things, things that by sheer memory alone had Seonghwa’s cheeks burn up and his mind stutter as it yelled at him.

Why? You may ask.

Seonghwa didn’t know himself. Either he had mightily underestimated Hongjoong, and his power or his weak mind had succumbed easier than he usually would.

The day of Wooyoung’s birthday was the first one he managed a clear thought again. Thoughts, for that matter, that didn’t evolve about the demon above him, his spread wings and a devilishly handsome smile on his face. He had been quite out of it the two days prior, and Hongjoong had cared for him with heartwrenching patience. Both days, he took Wooyoung to kindergarten and explained to Yunho that Seonghwa wasn’t feeling so well, but no, they didn’t need his help and attempted his best at cooking which turned into him ordering food to the house.

Seonghwa barely moved those two days. He burnt up with a fever that was unlike any he had ever experienced, and his mind was stuffy and foggy for a while. Many of the little thoughts that crossed him were dedicated to Hongjoong and the invisible mark he had left on Seonghwa, but he proclaimed those to be dreams.

On the day of Wooyoung’s birthday, once he was sober, however, Seonghwa awoke to a rush of chilly truth.

Hongjoong was in the same room as him, getting dressed to pick up Wooyoung early to celebrate their day together. An uncanny relief flooded his features when he spotted Seonghwa sitting up with a groan.

“Seonghwa! Are you alright? How do you feel? Here, have a drink.” Hongjoong ditched everything he had been doing just a moment ago to run over and sit by his side. When he handed Seonghwa his drink, he held the glass normally and not like usual with his fingers wrapped over the rim of it so that four of them drowned in liquid. The little gesture alone had Seonghwa chuckle before he took it from Hongjoong.

“Better. But oh god, I’ve never been high, and I didn’t think it was that bad.” Seonghwa had to clear his throat to utilise his dry voice. It scratched in his throat after not talking for so long.

Cautious, and without ever letting his eyes stray from Seonghwa, Hongjoong sat the cup back down.

“I now know why Yeosang advertised the condoms anyway. I bet it would have been bad enough if I didn’t come inside.”

Seonghwa fought his embarrassment as his hands curled in the blankets. Oh God, he really had a lot of explaining to do. How would he ever face Yunho again? The man had been the biggest sweetheart towards Seonghwa and supported him tirelessly, and this was what Seonghwa thanked him with?

“Are you back to normal, or do you still experience symptoms? Wooyoung was super worried about you, but he also laughed at the way you stared at the ceiling dreamily most of the time.” Hongjoong reached out his hand to push a strand of loose hair behind Seonghwa’s ear, but he faltered within the movement. Before Seonghwa could comment on it, he dropped his fingers.

“I feel about as always, even if rusty. I can pick him up. I owe him a lot of attention now.” The blanket got kicked away without a care in the world as he got up to take a shower and get dressed. He swayed like the pendulum of a grandfather clock in the first second but quickly rediscovered his ability to stand. Once he had thrown on a shirt, he glanced at Hongjoong, who was still glued to his spot.

“What is it? If you feel guilty, don’t blame yourself. I knew it was a big step to take.”

Hongjoong bit his lip insecurely. Once again, he looked tiny and forlorn in his big sweater.

“I also don’t want you to regret it. If this puts a strain on our relationship, Seonghwa…”

Shaking his head, Seonghwa shut his drawer. More hope settled in Hongjoong’s features.

“I won’t push any of this on you alone. We both carry the responsibility, and we both are adults. We can sort this out without lots of anger. For now, let’s not make anything grand out of it and focus on Wooyoung,” he suggested quietly. Finally, Hongjoong could smile again. He agreed and jumped to his feet to follow along as they picked up their birthday boy.

-

Wooyoung was in awe at the mountain of presents he had gotten. One was addressed from San, two smaller ones from Yunho, Aeri had sent one, Seonghwa had gotten him five, and even Hongjoong had settled on something finally. They had gotten doughnuts on their way back since Seonghwa didn’t have the time yet to bake a cake for him, but given the circumstances, Wooyoung had agreed quickly to bake one together with him later.

The trio sat on the carpet in the living room, ready to unpack. Wooyoung couldn’t wait until his birthday party on the weekend with his presents, so they celebrated now without the other guests.

“Ohh, this is from papa! I will open this one first, hehe.” His clumsy little hands pulled on the paper and the strings that Hongjoong definitely hadn’t organised himself. What appeared was a demon-themed Halloween costume. The shirt-pants-combo came with a little mask, a pair of wings, and a spooky set of gloves that resembled Hongjoong’s claws as good as possible. Wooyoung was overjoyed to receive it, and ripped his clothes right off his body to change. A few minutes later, a little red and black demon sat between them and unpacked his things. Seonghwa snapped a few pictures of both of them.

Since it was a special day, he had even allowed Hongjoong to free his horns and wings (as long as he was careful with them) because Wooyoung pleaded to match. On the picture, he looked far more menacing than in real life, but Seonghwa chuckled about it anyway.

“Thank you! That one next!” Wooyoung made grabby hands at the big present from San. Once Seonghwa had handed it over, the boy and Hongjoong made quick work of the wrapping by using their claws. Soon, Wooyoung was presented with a backpack that looked like Toothless and would match his hoodie. Squealing, Wooyoung put it on his back and posed adorably for the pictures. San had even filled the backpack with sweets and socks and school supplies that the boy might need. Wooyoung was over the moon.

Wooyoung unpacked Yunho’s gift; next, a Playmobil set of grown-up Toothless with the white baby dragon he had later. It matched one of Seonghwa’s presents, where he also got Light Fury, Toothless’ companion, with a black baby version. Once they were sorted around Wooyoung like his personal guards, he could resume with the presents. The other one from Yunho contained more sweets.

Aeri had gifted him a book about forest animals that made noises when opened. After spending a few minutes tantalising the neighbours with it, Wooyoung moved on. It was the gift he cared least about since it brought no real emotional value for him, but it wasn't too bad.

Seonghwa’s other presents consisted of a new package of Legos, the new shoes he had bought the boy a while back, a squirrel plush that Wooyoung named Perry the Platypus, and a starry sky night light since Wooyoung disliked his old one and the starry sky could remind him of Hongjoong. Wooyoung was in a hurry to set up the light and turn off the normal ones, to squeeze Perry into his collar to carry him with him, and pull on the shoes, too. He also wanted to play right away, but for now, the group remained curious at the two leftover gifts that were still seated on the table.

Unsure, the adults exchanged glances.

“This one is from Yongguk!” As if it was the most normal thing in the world, Wooyoung snatched the present. Both Seonghwa and Hongjoong glanced over his shoulder curiously as he opened it.

“Food!”

“No!”

Seonghwa snatched the bath bombs from Wooyoung’s eager hands before he could eat them. They looked pretty and colourful in the little light that rained the room with stars and galaxies.

“Those are for when you take a bath; they make your water cool colours,” Hongjoong explained while his hand slid through Wooyoung’s hair. The boy looked awed. Before he could run to try them out, though, Seonghwa handed him the last present and kept the bath bombs by his side.

“I think this was in the mailbox a few days ago? It has no card or anything.” Clueless, they scratched their heads while Wooyoung unpacked.

“More food!”

“No!”

Once Seonghwa had handed Wooyoung some of the cookies from San, he opened the seal of the container with play dough. The green slime unattractively slapped in front of Wooyoung for him to squish.

“Cool!” For a moment, Wooyoung busied himself with the green mass. In the meanwhile, Hongjoong and Seonghwa scrutinised the wrapping from all sides.

“There.” Hongjoong pointed at a corner on the inside of the wrinkled and ripped paper. There, in a corner as if the person had been insecure even to write it or hoped it wouldn’t get found stood two words written in tiny letters.

“By Jongho,” Seonghwa read out loud. Then, he let the paper sink. That name rang a bell.

“Oh, he’s your guardian angel. That adds up.” Hongjoong leaned back, satisfied to have solved the riddle. Wooyoung still talked to his dough as they warmed up to each other.

“Jongho? That’s what my angel is called?”

“Yeah, he’s a sweetheart but shy. Stuck up, too. He holds himself to the rules of you not being allowed to see him with passion. He won’t even stand in the distance or pass by as a stranger as most of them do.”

Seonghwa hummed, intrigued. Then, he focused back on Wooyoung.

“Alright, champ. Want to do some baking? You get to decide how much sprinkles you want.”

Wooyoung rose like an ancient god in a lot of funny clothing. So, an ancient god. His face was dead serious, and he had lowered his voice to Batman tone when he spoke.

“All of them. Give me all the sprinkles.”

Then, he zoomed off into the kitchen with all of his new things attached to him so he could play there. Giggling among each other, Seonghwa and Hongjoong followed him.

Hongjoong got tasked with all the stirring while Seonghwa did the rest. Since it was his birthday, Wooyoung was exempted from work. They played a few birthday songs for him in the kitchen and spent their time in good fun.

“Dad, how are you today? Is your cold better finally?”

Wooyoung spoke up once Seonghwa had put the cake in the oven and washed his hands. He joined the two of them at the table where Hongjoong was piecing together the Playmobil set for Wooyoung with great concentration, and Wooyoung still squished his dough.

Yunho had asked something similar earlier. With remorse in his chest, Seonghwa had made up a white lie and denied their usual hug since he just couldn’t bear it at the moment.

“Yeah, I’m good. I hope Hongjoong taking care of you wasn’t too chaotic.”

“No, not at all! Papa is so much fun! He even introduced me to his friend Mingi! Mingi is also so much fun!”

Curious, Seonghwa inclined his head in Hongjoong’s direction. The man waved it off.

“He isn’t that much fun, actually.” A fond smile tugged on his lips anyway. Seonghwa didn’t ask anymore.

“I’m glad then. But I’m better now, and we can play lots.”

Wooyoung ‘yay’-ed quietly at that before he let his dragons fly around the room. He showed them the cake in the oven, his presents, and introduced Perry to his game, too.

Once the cake was done they enjoyed it with every sprinkle on it Seonghwa could find in the house. The ratio was entirely off, but Wooyoung loved it.

Later, they played with the boy in his pillow fort while the blankets above them shone like a starry sky. Wooyoung adored it lots, and once more, Seonghwa was glad that he could sweeten the boy’s birthday all by himself. Hongjoong’s presence was a great plus, and the man’s star-glowing face magicked all the happiness onto Wooyoung.

They slept in the living room that night in between mountains of presents that were too hard to sleep on, but none of them minded.


	26. Birthday Party

“Come on, daddy, a snail moves faster than you! I want to introduce you to Mingi!”

Against his will, Seonghwa was dragged off by his hyperactive son. He had been in the kitchen preparing some snacks and a salad for the party later just a minute ago, and now he stumbled up the stairs behind the boy. They joined Hongjoong in the bathroom of all places, where the demon already stood with a broad grin playing around his lips.

Suspicious, Seonghwa looked around, searching for the pentagram they probably drew on the ground in blood or something.

“It’s easy! See, I can do it myself!”

Wooyoung jumped in front of the large mirror and cleared his throat. When Hongjoong motioned Seonghwa to stay back, he nervously tensed his hands. Was this safe? Hongjoong would never endanger Wooyoung, but what if it failed? Would Wooyoung be trapped between the mortal plane and the demon world? Seonghwa wasn’t ready to lose his son like that.

However, all that Wooyoung did was spin on the spot and call out a vaguely familiar name three times. As he did, Seonghwa narrowed his eyes at Hongjoong.

“Bloody Mary? Isn’t that like… a thing from the media?”

With a lazy hand that was prettily adorned by some rings today, Hongjoong waved it off.

“More like your media did it, and we found it so funny that we actually made it a thing to spook some people. It’s harmless,” the demon assured Seonghwa as if summoning a demon was the most normal thing to do. Tense, the man sat down on the edge of the bathtub to watch his son.

Wooyoung finished with a striking pose just when the bathroom mirror clouded over. Its surface darkened as if a storm took all the bathroom light that reflected in it away. Then, a man appeared in its centre. A man with a completely regular hairstyle, normal features, and not a hint of anything demonic on him.

“Wooyoung!” He exclaimed as soon as he saw the boy, and Wooyoung waved at him cheerfully before he turned to Seonghwa.

“See, daddy? This is Mingi!”

All that Seonghwa managed concluded in a stiff nod. The man in the mirror smiled sunnily at him. Maybe he had forgotten his spooky purpose since he knew this mirror already? If he were the one who appeared at this spell, then Seonghwa wouldn’t have to fear anything.

“Bloody Mingi, as long as I’m on the job.” Mingi nodded at Seonghwa politely.

“Ah… hi. Why were we chanting Bloody Mary, then?” Seeking answers, he turned to Hongjoong, who just sighed deeply. Then, he sent a sympathetic smile Mingi’s way before he elaborated.

“See, Mary worked there until recently and from the beginning ever since this tourist attraction was founded. Recently she became a dungeon master, however, and someone needed to take over. The official term would now be Bloody Mingi, but even if it has been seven years, the damn lazybutts from the office still haven’t gotten his application to change it through. Hence why we are stuck with this.”

Mingi copied the true desperation of Hongjoong’s smile. Once more, Seonghwa was left to wonder just how he had to imagine their world. By now, he was sure that it wasn’t hell as the bible described it.

“I wanted him to be part of my birthday party!” Wooyoung clapped his hands to dispel the downtrodden mood. Promptly, Mingi’s grin returned to his face.

“Sure, but he needs to duck whenever someone walks in here that isn’t us. I don’t want to scare poor Changbin.” Seonghwa ruffled the boy’s hair when he jumped over to hug him. This settled the presence of Hongjoong’s friend, and Seonghwa was allowed to resume his work. Full of questions, he just chose to accept the inevitable and merrily chopped away on the carrots.

He knew that Wooyoung had run off to model his presents for Mingi, but Hongjoong’s presence behind him went over his head for a while until he noticed him. The demon sat on the kitchen table - knowing that Seonghwa hated that - and had crossed his legs to watch him. Only when Seonghwa finished the colourful vegetable salad and turned around to put it on the table with the rest, he startled at the man’s sight.

Hongjoong chuckled at him deviously.

“You evil demon,” Seonghwa called him as he leaned over him to put the bowl down. Immediately, Hongjoong shifted to press his thighs against Seonghwa’s hips on each side. The action had Seonghwa falter when he had just wanted to step away. Instead, he towered over Hongjoong, not knowing where to put his hands.

“Why, thank you. You don’t give me compliments often.”

Hongjoong had to tip his head back to look up at Seonghwa. Judging from the way his eyes were lidded and lips parted slightly whenever he didn’t speak, he knew exactly what he was doing. The urge to grab his hair was enormous, but Seonghwa withstood it. There was no time for him to play with Hongjoong. He also feared the consequences of his own reactions when he thought too much about their shared night. Hell, he even had to meet Yunho later! How was he supposed to explain that?!

“What did you come to haunt me for?” Seonghwa crossed his arms in front of his chest to clarify that he had no intentions to play. Humour crossed Hongjoong’s pretty face. As he spoke, his fingers found Seonghwa’s belt innocently, as if he were playing with whatever was in sight.

“Ah, you know. Just wanted to tell you how great your legs look in those pants. I felt like the compliment was needed.” With a rough jerk, he pulled at Seonghwa’s belt until the buckle centred exactly in the middle. The action brought them closer together, and Seonghwa’s thighs pressed against the table.

The demon fiddling with his belt of all things and manhandling him around sent a burst of flames igniting in Seonghwa’s belly. Still, he didn’t hesitate to step back finally once Hongjoong’s fingers dropped.

“Alright, thank you.”

Seonghwa turned to set up a few more chairs in the living room and get Wooyoung’s night light in case the kids wanted to play cave. Before he could leave the room, Hongjoong slipped from the table, too. Mischievous, his fingers sneaked between Seonghwa’s legs mid-step and appreciatively squeezed his inner thigh. Then, he ran off giggling before Seonghwa could throw his pan at him. He was a little demon in the truest sense of the term.

Once back to work, Seonghwa finished up all the decorations he had put around the house. Wooyoung hadn’t been able to let go of the idea to cover the whole furniture in glitter, and Seonghwa’s soul suffered as he placed it all over. He knew that even in twenty years, if he were sick with fever and had to throw up, he would still cough out the devilish fairy sprinkles.

Yunho was, unsurprisingly, the first to arrive. He rang the doorbell once, and before Wooyoung’s thundering steps upstairs would end up with him tumbling down from the second floor, Seonghwa went to open it. The bright smile on Yunho’s face that greeted Seonghwa once he stepped in let all of the stress of having to organise the perfect party for Wooyoung melt away from him.

“Hey, honey.” Yunho’s long arms wrapped around Seonghwa in a soft embrace when Seonghwa neared him. Humming against his chest, Seonghwa let his head drop onto his shoulder as he held the man close. When Yunho tilted Seonghwa's head up with his elegant fingers to leave a faint kiss on his lips, Seonghwa reciprocated it genuinely.

Where did people go who loved one person but desired another? What were the rules around seductive demons? He needed to contact Yeosang soon.

“Am I early?”

Seonghwa stepped back from him to help Yunho out of his jacket. Once it hung prettily next to Seonghwa’s, as usual, they wandered to the kitchen together. Yunho had another present tucked underneath his arm, but this one was a bottle of wine, and Seonghwa sure hoped that it wasn’t for Wooyoung. As expected, Yunho handed it over a second later and murmured ‘present for you’ under his breath. Seonghwa put it in the forbidden closet to the other items that Wooyoung wasn’t allowed to touch.

“No, the others are just late. Wooyoung and Hongjoong are upstairs. Be careful, though. We also have another demon in our bathroom mirror. He’s called Mingi if you want to talk to him.”

Yunho’s interest in the demons had been no surprise either. After all, few humans would casually accept them around and ask no questions. Now that the man knew about them and guardian angels, Yunho didn’t hide his curiosity about them. He loved to learn and get to know people, after all.

“Got it. Mingi. I’ll go say hi, then.”

Promptly upon his departure, the bell rang three times in quick recession. He threw a grimace over his shoulder that Seonghwa responded to with a fond roll of his eyes.

Changbin and Yeonjun had come together, and they held hands as if afraid to lose the other forever if they didn’t. They carried the presents for Wooyoung under their arms clumsily, and Seonghwa received them from them before he let them in. Like a knight in shining armour, Changbin knelt to help Yeonjun with his shoes when the boy struggled to open the laces.

“Wooyoung is upstairs in his room; join him if you want.” Seonghwa handed the presents back to them and hung up their little yellow and blue jackets. They ran off as soon as he had ended.

Now, only San was missing since Seonghwa was pretty sure Yongguk and Jongho were around already. Late as always, San even appeared with his pyjamas still on, but Seonghwa didn’t mind.

Once they were all gathered, they piled in the living room to wish Wooyoung a happy birthday and get feedback or overbring their presents. The grumbling of Wooyoung’s stomach was audible through the entire room, but gifts were more important than food in his book.

Changbin and Yeonjun had brought more toys for him to play with, and San put down two more bags of sweets next to the designated corner. While the room filled with warm conversation and giggles, Seonghwa was busy making his rounds and snapping pictures to add to his photo album. Everybody was too busy to notice him, and he was too busy to notice anybody else since he was staring through the lens. Inevitably, he bumped into someone upon moving back too far because he tried to get the right angle.

“Careful, tiger.” Yunho’s chuckle vibrated in his chest when he pulled Seonghwa in with one arm. Blushing, Seonghwa looked around to apologise to the person to his right he had run into. Hongjoong’s cat-like features looked mightily amused at his antics.

What were those two doing next to each other?

“I thought I might just use my guests as bowling pins while I was at it,” Seonghwa murmured to Yunho as he let his phone sink. He was keenly aware of Hongjoong’s radiant body heat on his other side. A heat that he knew to be just as burning on his skin as it promised.

“A good idea, but I would recommend using Wooyoung as a ball since he is getting rounder and rounder from all the cake he eats.” No malice carried in his words, and Seonghwa also had to chuckle at the truth. He was glad that Wooyoung ate well.

“Maybe I should order more salad later instead of pizza. Imagine their faces.”

Willingly, he leaned into Yunho’s side when the man smoothly pulled him in more around his waist. His soothing smell tickled Seonghwa’s nose to breathe in more.

Neither of them expected Hongjoong to appear by their side. Seonghwa startled when he pushed his hand in Seonghwa’s back pocket and crossed his arm with Yunho’s around Seonghwa’s body without appearing suspicious to the room. His hand cupped Seonghwa’s behind warmly. Flushing a deep red, Seonghwa dropped his head against Yunho’s shoulder.

Yunho giggled into Seonghwa’s hair knowingly as he made eye contact with Hongjoong. Seonghwa believed to feel the air crackle between them.

They were not fighting, though. No hate or jealousy passed between them. Rather, they seemed to acknowledge each other’s tastes.

“Mind sharing all the sweet devotion he has for you?” Hongjoong asked innocently like a cloud of candy floss.

“Only if you share whatever you two have,” Yunho replied with a charming smile.

Seonghwa felt weak and tiny between their combined energies. Thankfully, everybody in the room was too busy to notice their odd contract in the corner.

“Could you two not sell me to each other at the birthday party of my son?”

The whisper that escaped Seonghwa’s lips was halfway panicked and halfway helpless. He wanted them to continue to see where it would go, but at the same time, he feared being seen standing between the two of them like a poor lamb ready to get sacrificed to the higher gods any second.

“Hmm, no problem, Hwa.”

Seonghwa shuddered at the way Yunho’s warm breath brushed his ear. It showed an entirely new side of him, a side that Seonghwa wasn’t sure he wanted to meet.

“We can continue this talk in private sometime.”

With that, both stepped away from him to leave him his space. For the next half an hour, every picture that Seonghwa took was slightly shaky.


	27. A Taste of Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter!
> 
> Chapter 30 will be the last one!

Wooyoung’s party ended in success. The boy spent the day in infinite joy and with no qualms about which race his friends belonged to and how visible they were to the others around him. His joyful talks with Yongguk bemused Yunho and Seonghwa and confused San enough that Seonghwa soon took him aside, handed him a beer and told him about demons. From then on, they spent their time all laughing and celebrating the boy together while San just perched on the couch with glassy eyes and the questions of the universe rolling in his mind like the credits of a Star Wars movie.

Changbin and Yeonjun left first once Yeonjun’s mom picked them up. They thanked Seonghwa for the pizza and the good time and wished Wooyoung a nice day before they left. After that, San also took his leave to be home at seven and watch some children’s show he always enjoyed before bed. Seonghwa sent him off with a comforting pat on his shoulder.

Long before, Mingi had also gone back to work, and he didn’t drop by again that night. Ultimately, Seonghwa, Wooyoung, Hongjoong and Yunho were left in the living room. The poor boy amongst them nearly fell asleep standing up multiple times, so Seonghwa scooped him up to bring him to bed once the hype had settled. Wooyoung already fell asleep in his arms, so Seonghwa let him off, not brushing his teeth that night. He closed the door to the boy’s room quietly before returning to his last to visitors in the living room.

“I see how it is. So basically, this home with Hwa doting and caring for everybody around him is the perfect source for you to feed on. And all you desire is the same kind of attention from him. I see why you would be jealous of our relationship.” Yunho nodded at Hongjoong with full understanding while Seonghwa settled between the two of them. He snatched some gummy bears from the bowl on the table.

“What are we talking about?”

“Pickles,” Hongjoong replied without missing a beat, “Is Wooyoung in bed?”

Withstanding the need to roll his eyes at the bratty demon, Seonghwa just nodded.

“Jep. Sleeping soundly. Now, what was going on with you two earlier? I was worried for a hot second whether you would maul each other because of me.” He said it with as much humour as possible, but still, Hongjoong’s lips curled into a devious smirk instantly. Wary of his reaction, Seonghwa observed him.

“No, no, no need for that. How could I blame Yunho for his tastes when I am no different? The same goes the other way around.” Hongjoong glanced over Seonghwa’s shoulder at Yunho. The man hummed in affirmation. His voice was low and hoarse from all the laughing and talking he had tone today, so he kept it quiet. Seonghwa unconsciously wrapped his arms around his stomach when he felt it there.

“I already told him as you were gone what the two of us did. And how much you liked it,” Hongjoong continued in that teasing voice of his. Gulping, Seonghwa glanced at his crotch. His mind supplied him with the delirious high he had gone on after their night, and already, his brain begged him to taste it again. No amount would ever satisfy his thirst for the demon, and by now, he had understood all too well where the myths about incubi and succubi came from and why Yeosang strongly advised practising safety when sleeping with a demon. Not that Seonghwa minded. All of his usual care and responsible discretion was out of the window for the demon.

Hongjoong detected the change in Seonghwa’s eyes immediately. The greed dripped from him like liquid desire, and the demon wouldn’t deny him. His ringed fingers patted his thigh invitingly.

“Show him how much you liked that. I’m sure he would be intrigued to see.”

At the prize that came with the offer, Seonghwa didn’t hesitate twice. Obediently, he crawled over to Hongjoong and leaned over his heated crotch to nuzzle into it. He believed to sense the straight-up drugs that Hongjoong’s body carried already, and he barely minded how uncomfortably he twisted his body to lean over the relaxed demon. Yunho came to his aid and adjusted his legs over his lap. His fingers continued to massage them reassuringly as he watched Seonghwa open Hongjoong’s pants. Promptly, his deft fingers grabbed onto the prettily shaped length of the demon that soon responded to his touches. The base had already begun to colour in Hongjoong’s true skin tone, and the pulsing scales on the underside of his dick were tinted a deep purple.

Hongjoong grazed his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair when the man lowered his mouth on him. When the first taste spread on his tongue, his eyes rolled back in his skull before he closed them entirely. All his worries were wiped clean off his mind as euphoria reigned his body. He even forgot he was sucking off Hongjoong for a hot minute from how quickly the aphrodisiacs spread in his brain until Hongjoong guiding his head reminded him.

“Good boy…There you go. Don’t swallow it all. Wooyoung will be confused if you black out again.”

Seonghwa didn’t care. Nothing else mattered apart from the demon’s intense flavour, and Seonghwa would attempt to catch as much of it as possible. If he had to fight Hongjoong for it, then so be it.

A sudden touch on his waistband had Seonghwa jolt. He hadn’t even noticed how Yunho’s large hands had explored his legs until now, but now that he unbuckled Seonghwa’s pants, he could only raise his hips for him wantingly. The pleasure that coursed through his own body at the taste of Hongjoong alone had already hardened him to a painful extent. Once his jeans were gone, Seonghwa relished in the bliss of freedom and Hongjoong.

“He is extremely responsive to it. But oh, Hwa, what are you going to do? How did you imagine this to go, going out with me but getting addicted to a demon?”

Seonghwa whined helplessly and thrust down into the fist that Yunho wrapped around him. Any touch sent him to heaven and beyond, and knowing that this was Yunho in his peripherals who took care of him and took the pain away had Seonghwa nearly cry out with urgency. His legs trembled and shook as his thighs nearly snapped shut from sensitivity every few seconds. With a chuckle, Yunho moved to kneel in between them so Seonghwa would stop while he was busy with Hongjoong.

“Seems as if he has a lot of love to give, for either of us. We should play fair and give some back, right, Yunho?” Hongjoong reached for something in his pocket and handed it over to Yunho. Not minding at all, Seonghwa attempted to take as much of Hongjoong as possible until he hit the back of his throat with his curved tip. The demon shuddered and cursed in his hold.

Yunho switched his hand to jerk off Seonghwa with his left and line up lube-slicked fingers. Once they intruded in Seonghwa’s body even slightly, he pushed back on them impatiently. After a few more centimetres and them still not sinking fully inside, though, he had to gasp and pull off of Hongjoong to catch his breath.

“Oh, I like the looks of that.”

Stars freckled Hongjoong’s deep blue chest. He had to adjust his position to be able to let his wings hang over the armrest of the couch. Seonghwa whined in protest when he nearly pulled away too far. No intelligent sentence would form in his head for the next few hours.

Hongjoong pulled Seonghwa back down onto him. His task distracted the man while Yunho’s fingers spread him open gradually, and his free hand roamed over Seonghwa’s back and sides appreciatively. All touches conveyed affection and care for Seonghwa, and he felt so attended to and taken care of that he blindly trusted into the two of them. Heat enveloped his body beyond the point of second guesses anyway.

The scent of sex and their combined heat soon filled the room thickly. The pheromones that Hongjoong spread in the air fogged up Seonghwa’s mind enough that he just wanted to lean back and let the two do whatever they wanted with him. Instead of letting him completely lose himself, however, Hongjoong pulled him off. Before Seonghwa could complain, Yunho grabbed his hips and tugged him back against him.

The man must have shed his clothes somewhere earlier in their night, so Seonghwa sank against a naked chest of lean muscles that pressed against his spine warmly. His thighs were still spread around Yunho’s, exposing him for both of them to see. Seonghwa blushed a lovely red when Yunho rubbed against him. The urge to close his legs and massage Yunho’s head between them was enormous, but Yunho successfully trapped him as he reached out his hand to Seonghwa’s chin.

“Are you alright? Still coherent and willing?”

Seonghwa nodded quickly before he let the man kiss him passionately. He arched against Yunho’s tall form, responsive to him. The man’s large hand on his hip made him feel safe and tiny in his grip.

Through all of Yunho’s sweetness and helpful acts for Seonghwa, he had nearly forgotten how attractive the man truly was. No wonder he found himself grinding back against Yunho desperately.

A sharp whistle made the two of them focus back on Hongjoong. As soon as he had their attention, he lasciviously leaned over the couch. All of his clothing had disappeared from his body, and in all of his demonic glory, he stretched beneath them like a seductive dancer. His nimble fingers travelled up Seonghwa’s thighs, smoothing over the soft insides of them. Then, his fingers found Yunho and smoothly slicked him up.

Both Yunho and Seonghwa were out of control when the demon guided Yunho inside their shared lover. The fullness had Seonghwa weakly drop his head against the man’s shoulder while Yunho gradually pushed him down on him.

“You two are doing so well. How is it, mortal? How does he feel inside you?”

Seonghwa shivered, feeling as if split in two by Yunho.

“Good… He feels so good.” Breathless, he gasped for air. Yunho slowly trailed his fingers up his thigh, over his hipbone and quivering belly, smoothing them over one of his nipples before they brushed his sweaty neck. Seonghwa was at his mercy.

Once they had settled and adjusted to the change, Hongjoong turned his body around. His folded wings opened to rest over the backrest of the couch and the floor so that none of the tips would scratch them. On his hands and knees, he invitingly shook his behind at Seonghwa.

In a little revenge act, Yunho reached around Seonghwa to grab Hongjoong’s waist. One rough pull lined him up with them until Seonghwa could grind against his full bottom.

“Are you prepared, little demon?” Yunho’s voice had dropped probably even further, and Seonghwa grasped at him to stabilise himself when Yunho’s every movement had him shifting inside Seonghwa.

“I am. Hit me with your best shot,” Hongjoong replied cheerfully. That was all Yunho needed to align Seonghwa’s tip with the demon. The muscle of his entrance gave in willingly, acting more like that of a vagina than Seonghwa was used to. He still didn’t expect Yunho to push his hips forward in a first thrust to get Seonghwa fully inside.

A muffled yell escaped from Hongjoong when he threw his head back in pleasure. Instantly, his hips chased their movement that was mainly directed by Yunho.

“You devil.” His chuckle was breathless. Seonghwa watched from his already fucked out place leaned against Yunho’s chest how his horns grew from his head. Two pairs of them, thrusting through his skull with a crunch as they curled around his face. His blue locks curled around them wildly.

“View it as revenge for snatching up my date. Now shut up and be good.” Yunho wrapped one arm around Seonghwa gently to encircle his fingers around his throat cautiously and only so much that Seonghwa could gently gasp and lean into his hold. His other hand grabbed onto Hongjoong’s waist rather harshly to leave imprints on the considerably smaller man as he fucked both of them into oblivion. Every powerful push of his hips in return forced Seonghwa deep into Hongjoong who arched back into every move. His little gasps and whines filled the room alongside Seonghwa’s, while Yunho just grunted from time to time.

Trembling from his sensitivity and the enhancement in his veins that tenfolded every jab of pleasure, Seonghwa put one of his hands on Hongjoong’s hip. His other arm reached out to grab onto those horns of his, curious as to what they would feel like underneath his fingers. The smooth bone was colder than the rest of him but offered perfect purchase.

Their bodies' twisted dance soon reached its grand climax when Seonghwa stretched around Hongjoong to lend a hand. His touches had the man tighten around Seonghwa, who in turn couldn’t withstand his own orgasm any longer. All of his muscles seized up when he shuddered while trapped between the two men. He barely noticed Hongjoong coming, too, and how his sticky semen coated Seonghwa’s fingers.

Yunho helped Seonghwa to ride out his orgasm and pushed Hongjoong off him once it got too much. He sat back to get comfortable as he let Seonghwa ride him with the last of his powers. Upon glancing at his hand, Seonghwa immediately rose it to his lips.

“No, you had enough.”

Grabbing Seonghwa’s wrist before he could put his fingers in his mouth, Hongjoong cleaned them up with his own tongue. Albeit disappointed, Seonghwa attended the method with great interest as to how Hongjoong elongated tongue wrapped around the digits. His knuckles brushed against the man’s fangs from time to time, but he didn’t cut them open.

As soon as Hongjoong was done putting on a show, he wrenched Yunho’s hand away from Seonghwa’s neck. He let the tired body of the man drop onto the couch once he had pulled him off Yunho to go down on Yunho himself and finish him off. Unsurprisingly, he actually managed to take all of Yunho in his throat and gulped up all he had to give when the man shuddered from pleasure.

Only then, Hongjoong sat back. He looked as debauched as Seonghwa felt, but the satisfied grin that curled around his lips reassured them.

“Sorry for not sharing my cum. I figured it was bad enough that Seonghwa got too much of it already.”

“Yeah, thanks for not getting me addicted, too.” Yunho pushed his sweaty hair back before he reached for Seonghwa. Exhausted but sated, Seonghwa curled up against his chest.

“I’ll take a shower first; you two can go later.”

With that, Hongjoong strutted out of the room in all his naked glory. Seonghwa chuckled at the display of confidence.

“Are you angry at me for not being entirely loyal to you?” He didn’t dare look at Yunho when he finally opened up to the most important question. However, Yunho pressed a comforting kiss to Seonghwa’s forehead. All feverish pleasure had evaporated in the air. Instead, warm and comfortable sleepiness enclosed them.

“I’m not. We aren’t even dating yet, and Hongjoong is a very special case. I like you too much to be mad at you.”

Relieved, Seonghwa closed his eyes to take a nap in Yunho’s arms.

“I like you, too.”

By the time Hongjoong came back, and it was time for them to shower, they had already fallen asleep. Thus, the demon just threw a blanket over the two of them and checked on Wooyoung before he curled up in Seonghwa’s bed to sleep.


	28. A Walk

Wooyoung had demanded to visit Changbin first thing when he woke up. They had started a complicated game with Wooyoung’s new presents the day prior, and nothing else had a higher priority than to continue with it. Well, nothing but wolfing down two pieces of cake for breakfast, apparently. In his hurry, he hadn’t even questioned why Yunho was sitting in the kitchen with freshly washed hair and wearing some of Seonghwa’s oversized clothes while he sipped his coffee.

“We’ll get a bag for your presents, and I will drive you to him as soon as we called his mom, alright? It’s a beautiful day out. Shall we take a walk together while they are busy?” Seonghwa set down Wooyoung’s hot chocolate in front of him before he glanced at Yunho. The man threw him a smile over the rim of his cup.

“Sure. Let’s take Hongjoong, too. He could use a place to unfold his wings.”

They all got dressed and bundled up Hongjoong in one of Seonghwa’s sweaters, too, after the man wouldn’t stop pestering Seonghwa about wanting to wear one alongside Yunho. Then, they dropped Wooyoung off and wished him a happy playtime before they drove to the nearby forest. No other car was parked in the area, and Hongjoong promised them to hide his form right away if his keen eyes noticed someone in the distance. Then, he skipped ahead in the colourful forest, looking like a little galaxy. Sometimes, he pushed off the ground to carry his body up to some trees with powerful flaps of his wings. Other times, he ran up their sides like the squirrel Wooyoung had always dreamt of being.

Yunho and Seonghwa walked after him in no hurry at all. They held hands peacefully, and sometimes, they brushed against the little Toothless key chain that Seonghwa wore on his key in his back pocket. Despite his hand being the only limb peeking from the warm clothes that Seonghwa had bundled into, it didn’t get cold since they held on tightly.

“So, after everything that happened yesterday, is it safe to go ahead and assume that you made peace with the idea of Hongjoong in my home?”

Tenderly, Yunho caressed the back of Seonghwa’s hand with his thumb. The touch had something so much more intimate than all the things they did yesterday. Seonghwa’s heart hummed in his chest happily.

“More or less, yes. I was not too fond of the idea of having another guy around you so closely, especially since it was him. But I figured either I take that, or I’ll go back to zero with you. And you are too dear to me to do that. Now that I know him better, I also don’t mind him in the package. He’s a fun addition.”

Hongjoong annoyed some birds up ahead and told them about how evil he was and what grace had come upon them that he took mercy upon their worthless lives. Then, he moved on.

“He never attempted to get between us. He does demand attention, but that is all he wants. I doubt he would have been able to take your place if he left. He’s different. I think if you hadn’t come back, I also wouldn’t have started anything outside of the sexual realm with him. Twelve years can be a long time, and I wouldn’t want to spend them caught in a decision I didn’t think through.” Seonghwa agreed with Yunho’s words easily and fond of the memories. In the beginning, Hongjoong had even been their biggest wingman before his true intentions had seeped through. But even then, he knew his boundaries.

“Some bad things happened to him in his lifetime. I think he is extra careful. Maybe even asking too little for what would be usual among humans.”

Yunho halted for a moment to adjust Seonghwa’s scarf when he noticed a sliver of skin peeking through. At Seonghwa’s affectionate eyes on him, he had to chuckle and pressed a kiss to his lips before they continued.

“He does things differently, yeah. I also know that the bond you have with him and the other way around is very different from ours. No doubt, he likes you in his own way. Which might be more restricted to sexual aspects since emotions are sustenance for him,” Yunho muttered under his breath.

Hongjoong stumbled over a branch on the ground and fell to the ground, face down. Instantly, he scrambled up to his feet again and yelled an ‘I’m fine!’ in their direction before he continued to skip. Some wet leaves stuck to his coat.

“Indeed. I’m glad by now that it’s us he will spend a long while with. I like to think that we offer him a good home.”

“You do. Definitely.”

When Seonghwa knelt to adjust his shoelaces that were dragging through the dirt at his every step, Yunho also halted. He even offered him his hand once he stood back up. For a moment, they were lost in each other’s eyes and forgot completely that they had another person with them. Shy smiles passed their lips like a secret between lovers.

Then, they both raised their heads to look at Hongjoong at the same time. The wind had picked up and rustled in the few leaves that still hung from the trees. Some of them tumbled through the air eerily beautiful as the two of them found Hongjoong. He had halted in his steps, and all cheerful nonsense had dropped from him as he faced the man opposite of him.

Yeosang stood there in an impeccable grey suit and blond hair that shone like a halo. One of his hands occupied his pocket classily, while the other one held a bunch of papers like his custom character item in a video game. He had stretched them out for Hongjoong to take, but the demon made no move to react.

Yunho and Seonghwa caught up with them slowly.

“This is Yeosang, the angel from the office designated to us. Yeosang, hi! What brought you here?” Seonghwa switched the partner of his conversation from Yunho to Yeosang. At the odd silence from Hongjoong, Yunho also stayed guarded instead of replying.

“This,” the angel replied gravely and without taking his eyes off of Hongjoong. The demon’s face was empty and void of all emotion. With a confused smile, Seonghwa took the pristine white papers to flick through them.

“Contract Nullification? What is this?”

“I had another talk with my bosses, and we found a loophole in the system. While it is true that Hongjoong is forced to stay until Wooyoung is an adult to terminate the contract officially, we found out that no human below the age of six is considered a liable recipient since some kids start to speak very late.”

Seonghwa looked between him and the papers.

“Oh, really? Wooyoung became six only a few days ago!”

“Yeah, we know.” The lack of the usual awkward smile on Yeosang’s face disturbed Seonghwa. Why were he and Hongjoong staring at each other so intently? Was there something they kept to themselves?

“Then what is this proposal supposed to do now?”

“Send him home. Hongjoong has to go home.”

A bucket of cold water doused Seonghwa. He stood, petrified, and couldn’t even look over at Hongjoong anymore. Yeosang’s jaw flexed when he gritted his teeth.

“I already had it yesterday, but I couldn’t disturb the party… Not when all of you were so happy.” The remorse in his voice pulled at Seonghwa’s heart as if stabbing it was not enough.

“Just like that? He can’t stay even a while longer with us?” Yunho got concerned, too. From his peripherals, Seonghwa noticed how much Hongjoong’s shoulders and wings had drooped to dangle on the ground lifelessly.

“Yes, the effect is imminent. He isn’t allowed to stay here without a contract to bind him. I’m sorry, Hongjoong. I didn’t know it would turn out like this.”

When Hongjoong finally spoke up, his voice was small and scared. As if the thought of going home was more terrifying than all pains he could go through up here in twelve years.

“Let me say goodbye to the fledgeling, at least,” he pleaded. More sorrow took over Yeosang’s brows.

“I can’t… You can’t. If you decide to walk away from me, the portals will open and suck you in to get punishment for breaking the rules.”

Hongjoong lowered his eyes to the ground. He stood like a lifeless doll that had been tossed around too much and was squished and dirtied at the corner.

Once more, he got ripped away from all that was dear to him.

Yeosang reached out to squeeze Hongjoong’s shoulder comfortingly. Then, he stepped past the little group.

“I’ll leave you to it for a while.”

With that, he wandered a few metres off. He never let them out of his close surroundings, but the privacy was already enough. Seonghwa didn’t hesitate even for a second to move in and wrap up Hongjoong in his arms. The demon sunk against him as if his very will to stand had disappeared.

“Oh, Hongjoong… You sweet, sweet demon.” His hand came up to gently brush Hongjoong’s hair from his eyes. The man couldn’t look at him still, and not even his body heat could warm up the icy coldness that had seized Seonghwa’s chest.

“I’ll tell Wooyoung that you had to go. He’ll understand. He won’t be mad at you.”

Hongjoong responded with a weak chuckle that was muffled by Seonghwa’s jacket.

“This sucks. Yeosang had horrible timing. I was so happy around you two, and now- I’m sorry for leaving like this, mortal. There were still a lot of pranks to prank. Remember to set the language on all of your devices back to English. They are currently in Vietnamese.”

Seonghwa squeezed him tightly in his arms and tried to hold back his tears. Blinking against the sky, he caught his breath in the cold autumn air.

“I’m sure you can complain to Yeosang all the way there.”

Hongjoong pulled back from him with a little sniff. He wiped his face with the sleeve of Seonghwa’s hoodie he wore, and despite wanting to be mad, Seonghwa could not bring himself to it.

“And I will. I’ll be super annoying. Thanks a lot, Seonghwa, for everything you have done for me. I’ll remember you as a precious mortal. And you, too, Yunho. You’re a sweetheart. Take good care of each other.”

The hug that Yunho pulled Hongjoong in looked big and comfortable as the far taller man nearly covered all of the tiny demon. Hongjoong patted his shoulders gently.

“This is so sudden… I was here far shorter than expected, but I was so ready to accept it for a while. Guess I got too comfortable.” Once more, he wiped his nose before looking around for Yeosang.

“I can send postcards. Expect some. I never tried to keep in touch with the humans I served in this realm, but I can make it work.”

His confidence and rush through their goodbye, translated into his own fear of the situation. Seonghwa still had lots to say and to share, but he also didn’t know how to make this less painful for all of them.

Upon catching his gaze, Yeosang came back over. He supported the papers on his arm as he flicked to some specific page and produced a pen from his pocket.

“You don’t need to read through it all; I checked the terms for you. Seonghwa, you have to sign in place of Wooyoung to agree that you will forgo the opportunity to gain something from Hongjoong. Hongjoong, you have to sign it mostly for our archives.”

Seonghwa wrote his name on the paper with difficulties for the lack of a flat surface underneath. After him, Hongjoong did, too. The papers disappeared in a puff of air at that.

“Thanks. Now, this is goodbye for us, too, Seonghwa. I’m happy to have made your acquaintance, and I hope you can return to your life as it used to be,” Yeosang attempted his best to lighten the situation. He and Yunho nodded at each other curtly.

Yeosang’s hand already laid on Hongjoong’s shoulder, ready to make him leave, when Seonghwa surged forward again. His fingers came up to cradle Hongjoong’s face in a wisp of a touch that not even the tumbling leaves could recreate. Their lips found each other for what would be the first and the last time. Seonghwa put all the confusion and hurt of his current situation into it to convey a message of just how much Hongjoong meant for him. The demon kissed him back, accepting all he had to give and thanking him with gentle brushes of his lips.

Soon enough, that touch faded into nothingness. And when Seonghwa opened his eyes again, Hongjoong was gone.


	29. Arrow Through The Heart

Seonghwa moped for several weeks. Wooyoung moped with him, and both Yunho and San were overtasked in their attempts to care for the two sad boys. As expected, they hadn't heard from either Hongjoong or Yeosang again since that day. The snow had started to fall, and Christmas was around the corner, but Seonghwa couldn't bring up the happiness for festivities. While he didn't want to ruin the day for Wooyoung, both of them dragged each other down even further in their yearning for Hongjoong.

The house was quiet without the demon. Quiet and far too arranged. By now, Seonghwa sometimes salted his coffee because he was so used to finding the sugar in the salt container that now that they were back in order, he failed at basic tasks. He found his keys where they were supposed to be, his socks were in order, and the mailman located their house again since no demon was around to switch up the numbers. Life had returned to its irreversible, boring trot, and Seonghwa found it had lost some of the colours that Hongjoong's eccentric self had brought into it.

The snow in the driveway also kept him from sending out Wooyoung to try and summon Hongjoong again with his chalk.

Seonghwa sighed for the umpteenth time that day as he stared at the television emptily. Yunho was at work, and Wooyoung had accompanied him to kindergarten. It had become a safe haven for both since it took them out of Seonghwa's radius of sadness and brought some laughter to them before this house reminded once more of the demon that had left all too soon.

A week after Hongjoong's disappearance, Seonghwa had driven to the building that Yeosang had met him in once. However, the offices had turned out to be just regular firm rooms and nothing related to angels and demons. At least, Yongguk was still around. Wooyoung told Seonghwa that he sometimes comforted him when he was sad at night and didn't want to wake Seonghwa. His worried little smile had broken Seonghwa's heart.

This morning, Seonghwa had found a few memories on the windowsill and his desk where he kept picture frames of the family. Some pictures of San with them, of Yunho, also of Aeri when Seonghwa and her had been together still. Upon viewing them with distant eyes, Seonghwa had found Hongjoong in a few of them. He had cut out pictures of himself and stuck them to the pictures of Seonghwa and Wooyoung in dorky poses. Seonghwa had never noticed them before, and he knew that it was supposed to be a prank, but the longer he viewed them, the more they felt like little family pictures for him.

Seonghwa ran all ten fingers through his hair. 

Yunho would come home with Wooyoung soon, so he should start cooking already. Despite the demon being gone, Seonghwa still loved the two of them dearly, and he tried to overcome his grief for their sake. If the whole house hadn't left little reminders of Hongjoong everywhere, he would be faster.

Before he could drag his tired limbs to the kitchen, however, the gentle chime of the doorbell urged him out of his seat. Maybe it was San with another chocolate cake to boost Seonghwa's happy chemicals. Maybe just the mailman.

However, when Seonghwa opened the door and was hit by a rush of cold air that sent shivers through his clothes, he faced an entirely different person. A man about his height with a round face and chestnut coloured hair. He wore a little felted bear in his jacket's pocket just like Yunho did all the time with the fox.

"Rough day?" He inquired with a careful smile. None of them mentioned his presence. Seonghwa merely stepped aside to let him in.

Jongho didn't take the time to get comfortable. He stood in the kitchen, wringing his hands and looking around from time to time as if the devil himself was after him.

"I know I'm breaking about a dozen rules by doing this, but I can't watch you suffer any longer. If this is what you need to be happy and healthy - which is my job to do - then I will gladly accept divine punishment." His fingers searched his pocket for something. Then, he handed Seonghwa a slip of paper. Seonghwa took it with trembling fingers. He ate well even if he wasn't hungry a lot of the times, but he couldn't sleep without a demon pressed against him. Yunho sometimes stayed over to substitute, but it wasn't the same.

"You're a mess. I hope you can use this to boost up. I will revisit you if it doesn't work." Jongho reached out to pat Seonghwa's shoulder comfortingly. Both of them stared at the folded paper with intense eyes.

"I don't want you to get punished for helping me out," Seonghwa whispered. Guilt pulled at his already weakened heart that had taken such a cruel hit from the sudden disappearance of his lover. He didn't want to lose more people or bother them with his heartache.

"I'll be fine. Yongguk and I can defend our case pretty well. Think first before you try, though. I have to leave, but I'd love to see you succeed for a long time." With that, Jongho stepped out into the cold again and shut the door behind him carefully. Thoughtful, Seonghwa stared at the slip of paper in his hand.

The carpet on the stairs cushioned his steps as he travelled up. Inside the bathroom, he quickly mumbled the formula to get Mingi to join him.

They had talked sometimes over the past few weeks. Mingi met Hongjoong quite a lot, and he reported that the man had taken a while off and would soon be available for any bad person to lock them in their basements again. Apparently, Hongjoong also missed his time here, especially Wooyoung. Since his customers were a work secret for Mingi, he wasn't allowed to convey messages between them, but sometimes he dropped little hints that Hongjoong had mentioned Seonghwa in their talks.

"Hey, Seonghwa," the man greeted him once he appeared in the mirror. He wore a Hawaii shirt with palm trees printed on it and sunglasses today. The act pulled a little smile from Seonghwa's lips.

"Joong is doing great before you ask. What's up? I see some fight in your eyes. I like it."

Seonghwa settled down on the edge of the bathtub comfortably. 

"If I were to summon Hongjoong again, what would I have to wish to make him stay for eternity? Does it work if I say to stay forever?"

The smile that ghosted over Mingi's features was genuine and carried joy over the news.

"Since he would be bound to you, it's best to specify the time. For example, stay until Wooyoung grows up, or stay until you tell him to go."

More attentive than he had been in weeks, Seonghwa nodded at that advice. He couldn't wait to try and get Hongjoong back finally after countless failed struggles and fruitless research. This time, he would do it himself, though, and he would make sure that all of Yeosang's rules were accounted for.

"Alright. Then I will use that knowledge and get him back here as soon as possible. Could you notify me if he gets summoned by somebody else sooner than that?"

Mingi gave him two thumbs up and a sunny grin that let his eyes disappear from his eyes. Then, he faded back to a flat surface. Right when the mirror cleared up, a key turned in the lock downstairs. Quickly, Seonghwa let the paper from Jongho glide into his pocket as he went to greet the boys. 

"-have never seen such a big beetle before! I tell you, it was at least as big as my hand!"

"Wow, that big? And it didn't eat you?"

"No! Changbin and I scared it off, but my life was in grave danger for a while!"

Yunho giggled as he freed Wooyoung from his jacket. As a little Toothless, he ran inside and dropped Yunho's key on the bowl they had for them before he sprinted to hug Seonghwa at the bottom of the stairs.

"Daddy! We're back! Did you have a nice day?" Concern for Seonghwa's sadness etched into his features as he leaned his chin against Seonghwa's stomach to blink up at him with big eyes. Fond, Seonghwa ruffled his hair.

"I did. I have good news for both of you." Seonghwa glanced at Yunho once he had put his bag down to come over and kiss Seonghwa as he always did. His kisses spent comfort and ease for Seonghwa and assured him of the other man's presence. 

"What is the news, sweetheart?"

"I had an angelic visitor earlier. And he gave me this. A formula for the summoning of a certain demon." With aching cheeks from how hard he smiled, Seonghwa rose the paper for the two of them to see. Instantly, Wooyoung gasped as Yunho pulled Seonghwa in a relieved hug over the kid's head.

"I'm so glad! We can try right tonight if you want! We still have some posters from the last few attempts!" 

Excited, Wooyoung also ran to get his chalks, but Seonghwa quickly motioned them to calm down.

"No, wait, you two! I want to make sure that we are doing everything right this time. How about we try on Christmas? And if everything goes as planned, he can be the best present we ever received."

"I like that!" Wooyoung jumped on the spot until his tail hit his legs.

Yunho's face also lit up with determination.

"I haven't seen you smile this bright in nearly a month. Just tell me whatever you need me to help with, and I will be at your service!"

The cheerful anticipation that had settled over them wouldn't cease all through dinner time. Wooyoung feigned eating his vegetables when actually he just fuelled into Seonghwa's endless rambling about Hongjoong and all the things they could do when he was back. Whenever his father wasn't looking, Wooyoung pushed a few more carrots over to Yunho's plate, who secretly ate them.

After all, Christmas promised to become the day Seonghwa looked forward to the most. Soon, his spirits rose above and beyond. They went Christmas shopping, baked cookies, face called Aeri who was preparing for her wedding, face called Yunho's mom who would move in their town once the new year dawned, and prepared gifts for Hongjoong, too. Wooyoung desperately wanted to give him his own demon-themed lego set that he could play with. Yunho chose an expensive necklace made of cute flowers that would fit the demon. Seonghwa pondered for a long time. Ultimately, he settled on just gifting Hongjoong everything for his own. He got his own bowl, his own plate, his own set of cutlery, his own blanket, his own pillow, and so on. Everything to welcome him in the house. 

On the grand day, they distributed all the presents underneath their tree. It was a cute little fir from San's home where the man grew trees with a few of his housemates over the years in pots for Christmas to use and planted them back in the forest once they got too big. Wooyoung had gotten the honours of decorating, and they all watched a bad Christmas rom-com together while Snoopy and Wooyoung cuddled in a corner. 

Once it was time, Seonghwa produced the poster and the note from Jongho. He spread them out on the table ceremonially and took the exact colours of chalk needed for summoning. 

He drew exactly what Jongho had jotted down. Similar to Wooyoung's drawings, but at the same time so oddly specific that The Chalk Incident back then had been a chance encounter. Once he was finished, Seonghwa waited. And waited. And waited.

After a long minute of nothing happening, he glanced at Yunho. His worried frown conveyed all the desperate hope in his heart that was disappearing slowly. Had Jongho given him the message to get his enthusiasm back up? Did somebody else summon Hongjoong already? A million and one questions zapped through his head at once like bolts of lightning and left aches and pains in their wake.

Then, Wooyoung's eyes got huge. He pointed at something behind Seonghwa with his stubby little fingers, and his mouth dropped open in an O.

Before Seonghwa could turn, however, two warm hands settled over his eyes and blackened his view. Tiny hands. Hands halfway covered by multicoloured sweater paws.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice murmured on Seonghwa's ear. The warm weight of the body against Seonghwa calmed him and filled his heart with such warmth that he felt it might combust. No sound escaped Seonghwa's lips.

"Voice your wish, mortal."

Slowly, Seonghwa turned in his arms until the demon dropped his fingers. Blue hair, two sets of horns, and large wings partly stuck in the Christmas tree greeted him.

"Stay with me for all my lifetime, please." The words left Seonghwa in a hurry, but he voiced them clearly.

Hongjoong's lips pulled into a fanged smile but in his eyes shone warm affection.

"Consider it done."


	30. Family

Yunho had backed off for a while to leave Hongjoong and Seonghwa to their devices. He was still considered Seonghwa’s boyfriend and his main partner, but his understanding of Seonghwa’s detachment for Hongjoong made him respect their space, too. After Christmas, he had continued to retreat to his own home after work every day instead of dropping by Seonghwa’s house. Thus, Seonghwa brought Wooyoung to kindergarten every day once more.

Wooyoung had re-energised a great deal since Hongjoong had moved in with them for good. He had barely slept in the first night, and up until now, he still preferred staying up late with the demon over going to bed in time. Ultimately, Seonghwa always had to step in and drag Hongjoong over in his own bed only to fall victim to the man’s seductive eyes and fingers more often than he wanted to admit.

Today, too, Seonghwa got home after he had dropped off Wooyoung at kindergarten. He had brought the suits he had picked up from the store after having them fitted a few days prior for him and Hongjoong. He had decided to take the demon to Aeri’s wedding, after all, since Yunho’s situation was still tense, and he bet that Hongjoong would love that adventure.

Seonghwa hung the suits on the door to the living room to take care of later. He would wear purple velvet while Hongjoong had gone for the classic black with silver accents.

Once he set down his things in the kitchen, Seonghwa found a little box on the table. It was designed like a treasure chest, and a little card hung from it. He curiously grasped the dangling tag with his fingers to read.

A single word, written in pretty, cursive letters.

 _Liaupse_.

Thrilled at the gift, Seonghwa opened the tiny hatch on the item to peek inside.

A ring sat nestled on the velvety cushion. A bronze-coloured ring held a little purple shining amethyst and was surrounded by star-like smaller gems and two moons. Prettily, it shone in the light of day, falling through the windows.

“Hongjoong?” He called into the house without taking his eyes off the gift. Soon, the shuffling of feet came from upstairs. Seconds later, the demon stood in front of Seonghwa and smiled shyly at the box.

“I figured I could get some rings since we’re posing as fiances. You took care of the clothes already, after all.”

“It must be far more expensive than the suits!” Seonghwa gasped softly, not masking his awe and love for the ring already. He wanted to keep it, even once the charades were over.

“That? Nah, I made it myself. Those materials are worth far less in our plane. You could sell it for much here, though!”

Once more, Seonghwa marvelled at the intricate design that was so distinctively Hongjoong.

“No, I want to keep it.”

“Then keep it,” Hongjoong smiled cheerfully. “Look, I also made one for me.” He handed his hand over, sweater-clad as it was. Seonghwa put the ring back down on the table to carefully grasp Hongjoong’s fingers with one hand and pushed the sleeve down with the other. The gentle touch had the demon tremble and nearly flinch back, but he withstood the urge.

His rings featured three bands with gem-dotted vines as well as a pearl that hung from the lowest one. They were prettily topped off with an upturned crescent and some smaller pearls that probably shone in the dark just like his freckles.

“Pretty, right? I wanted to make one for Wooyoung, too, but it defeated the purpose.”

The thought of wearing a ring not only matching Hongjoong’s but also made by him quickened the beat of Seonghwa’s heart. He loved them.

“Yeah, they are gorgeous. We should make sure to take an actual picture together to add to my collection once we’re all dressed and ready to go.”

A mischievous smile crossed Hongjoong’s features as he pulled his hand from Seonghwa’s grip.

“You noticed those? Fun, right? I can fix them if you want! I also forgot about them before I left.”

“No, it’s fine. Leave them as they are,” Seonghwa pleaded quietly. He didn’t need to explain, but Hongjoong rubbed his neck bashfully anyway. Then, he fled into the living room to watch his daily documentary on animals while Seonghwa tried on his ring. He didn’t know exactly how Hongjoong knew his size, but he liked how the ring fitted his skin anyway. The distinct hint of Hongjoong in carried installed a reminder of him wherever Seonghwa went.

When the doorbell rang, he went to open it without stopping to marvel at the ring. He barely even lifted his eyes before he actually pulled the door open.

Yeosang stood there, an awkward smile on his lips.

“I came to explain the rules, but I feel as if that might be unnecessary.” His honest joy for Seonghwa’s trick to get Hongjoong back infected the other man also, and they grinned at each other knowingly.

“You could still come in for tea, though? I baked cookies you can enjoy not too long ago.”

With a glance at his watch, Yeosang shuffled inside.

“I would be a fool to deny cookies.”

Seonghwa led him to the kitchen with a chuckle. Constantly, his eyes found the ring again.

“Say, Yeosang, has a demon in this world ever actually married a human?”

Seonghwa sat down opposite of him to prepare for a long talk. He didn’t comment on Hongjoong’s red cheeks as he intently stared at the TV but listened to their every word. Not even Yeosang appeared surprised at that question.

While they sipped their tea in peaceful understanding and Hongjoong watched something about his grasshopper gods, life felt complete again for Seonghwa. He had Hongjoong back and the people of his family all in his near surroundings. After all, fate had turned out to be good and gifted him with a cute demon who believed he was the pure evil of the world.

Seonghwa found him adorable. And now that Hongjoong was bound to stay, he would have all the time to find him adorable until all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Thanks to everyone who read until here and left kudos, comments, and a good mood! I hope you all enjoyed precious demon Joong!
> 
> I will start with the third book of my Jongsang Asorazey series soon and write a dark dark Seongjoong story afterwards, be prepared!
> 
> I don't plan a second part for this, at max a one shot or two, but I will keep everyone updated on those on my Twitter! (Susimau_s)
> 
> See you soon to everybody who will join me again and have a good time for those who will move on! Thank you lots!


End file.
